H2O: Just Add A Merman
by MysticalMerman
Summary: Will Johnson has a big secret. He is a merman. When he moves to the Gold Coast of Australia, he meets three girls named Cleo, Rikki, and Emma. They become fast friends. The funny thing is, the girls were just recently turned into mermaids. Does Will find out? What happens if he does?
1. The Merman

Hey guys! This is my first H2O fanfiction, and my first story on this account. Let's get one thing across, I'm a guy who likes the show, H2O. I don't think the show is just for girls. It's a cool show. Anyway, please enjoy and please note that I do not own H2O: Just Add Water. Remember to review!

* * *

My name is Will Johnson. I am 15 years old. I have the troubles of a typical, every day teenage boy. Girls, school, and the list could keep going if I wanted it to. There's just one tiny difference from me to any other teenage boy.

I'm a merman.

Yeah you heard me right. I am a merman. You know, half human and half fish, all that good stuff. You're probably thinking how I became merman right? Of course you are. I changed into a merman a few years ago when I was visiting family on the coast of California. I went out to explore by myself and I stumbled upon a cave and I was curious to what was inside. Well, curiosity killed the cat and I ventured into the dim cave. For a little while, the only thing I saw was a complete void of darkness. As my eyes started to adjust, I noticed that there was a pool of water at the center of the cave. It looked so... inviting. It was like the water was actually calling to me and telling me to go into it. I walked over to the edge of the pool and stuck my feet in the warm water. Not long after, my whole body plunged into the pool. As my head popped up from the water, something strange happened. The water was bubbling. Then I saw little sparkles float upwards. When I looked up, I saw the full moon overhead as it peaked through the opening at the top of the cave. As the last bit of it disappeared into the night, the pool stopped bubbling. _Well that was weird_, I thought. I swam around some more, enjoying the serene environment, and then I got out. I knew it was late, so I walked out of the cave and headed back to my aunt and uncles house.

As I walked through the door, I saw my mom in the kitchen. "Hey Mom, I'm back," I said strolling into the kitchen.

"Hey Willie," my mom said with a smile. My whole family calls me Willie a lot. I didn't mind though, figuring that even my friends call me that sometimes. "Where were you?"

I just shrugged. "I just went out to see the town," I said. I thought that maybe I should keep the cave to myself. If I told my mom I was there, she would become a worry wart and scold me for going there.

"Okay," she said with a nod.

"Is everyone else asleep?" I asked referring to my brother, sister, and dad. I already knew that my aunt and uncle were asleep because this is the time they always go to bed.

"Yeah. You should get some sleep too. You don't want to be too tired tomorrow."

"Okay, night Mom," I said and went over to give her a goodnight hug.

"Night Willie," my mom said returning the hug.

I went upstairs and flopped down onto my bed. I was beat. As I started to shut my eyes, I thought about that pool that I was at earlier. Little did I know that starting tomorrow, my life would change forever. I then drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early and glanced at the clock. 7:00am it read as I hopped off my bed and went to the closet for a bathing suit. When I'm close to the beach, I usually wake up early and go for swims in the ocean, without my parents knowing of course. After I got my bathing suit on, I crept downstairs and snuck out the door. When I was walking to the beach, I heard the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. Another thing that was good about early morning swims is that no one is at the beach, so I can have it all to myself. I arrived at the beach and stood at the edge of the shore, where the water was really close to touching my feet. I took a deep breathe then dived into the ocean. I started swimming around, but after about ten seconds, my legs got all tingly and started to fuse together. As I saw this, my eyes widened in awe. I then saw a bright light, which made me shield my eyes. As the light dimmed away, I took a glance down at my legs. The funny thing was that my legs weren't even legs at all. They were now a long aqua blue tail. _What is going on!_ I thought to myself in panic. My mind then drifted to the events of last night, and remembered how the pool bubbled when the full moon was over it. I knew that what happened last night had to contribute somehow to what was happening now. After staring for another five minutes at my tail, I thought to myself, why not test my new tail? Since my initial shock was now over, I figured why not? Then I moved my tail to start swimming and surprisingly, not long after I started swimming, I was out in the open water. Swimming felt so natural to me. I probably was now able to swim faster than a dolphin. I wanted to see how fast I could swim, so I flicked my tail as fast as I could, then suddenly, bubbles appeared around me and I sped off faster than a rocket. I halted myself and thought, Cool! I was really starting to like this tail. I figured that I should swim back to shore so I could get back to the house before my parents woke up. I sped off in the direction of the shore. Once I got back, I lied on the sand, wondering of my legs would come back. After five minutes, they finally returned. I smiled then stood up and walked back to where I had placed my water bottle that I had brought. As I was walking, I stubbed my toe on a rock. In pain, I clenched my fists together, making the water behind me started to boil and steam. Stunned, I clenched my hand into a fist again and for the second time, the water started to boil. Awesome! It looked like I had the power to heat and boil water. When I came to my water bottle, I went to twist off the cap, but the cap undid itself and water flew from the bottle shaped like a coil. It looked like there was an endless supply of water. I stopped moving my hand in the twisting motion and the water went back into the bottle. It looked like I had the power to control and move water too. I smirked and got up and started to walk back to the house. I then realized I had to keep my... merman side, as I liked to call it, to myself. If people found out, I could get dissected! Maybe I could even be an exhibit! I didn't want that to happen, so I kept my mouth shut. To this day, no one knows my secret but me. I would like to keep it that way.

* * *

That happened when I was ten, and now, my family is traveling to the Gold Coast of Australia. I've heard that the oceans there were crystal blue, so you could bet that I was excited to go there. My family and I got on our plane, and as I got situated in my seat, I wondered what surprises were going to be waiting for me at the Gold Coast.

* * *

How was the first chapter? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out sometime during the weekend. Until then, see ya!


	2. New Friends

Hey guys! It might be 12:30am, but I wanted so badly to write another chapter! This is all because of Ditzy-Dreamer's awesome review! Thanks for the review! It really made my day! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water. Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I must've fell asleep while I was on the plane, because the next thing I knew, my eyes shot open to the sound of the loudspeaker, "The plane has arrived at the gate. Please exit in an orderly fashion. Thank you for flying with us and have a nice day." I cracked my neck because it felt stiff from sleep and got up to collect my luggage. My mom told me to meet her and the others at the exit of the terminal, so that's where I headed. As I emerged from the exit, I was greeted by a playful punch to the arm. The punch came from my 16 year old brother, Kyle. I turned to face him and got into a sparring stance as we prepared to duke it out. Unfortunately, my dad stopped us before we could continue. "C'mon guys," he chuckled. "We've gotta get going." Kyle and I nodded and followed Dad to our taxi that would take us to our new home. You know, as far as brothers go, Kyle and I have a good relationship. We don't fight and even though we have different personalities, we still get along. One of our favorite things to do together is mess with my twin sister, Kaylie. Those are fun times, let me tell you. Kyle, Dad, and I finally arrived at the taxi. We dropped our luggage in the trunk and got in. The taxi driver then started to take us to our new home.

* * *

When I walked through the front doors of the house, I was amazed. It looked big on the outside and on the inside. After it took me a slow 3 hours to unpack, I thought that since I now live here, I might as well familiarize myself with the town. I strutted out the door and walked to the main side of town. I stumbled across what seemed to be a restaurant called The JuiceNet Cafe. I was getting kind of thirsty, so I decided to take a look inside. As I walked inside, it looked like this was a beach themed cafe. Employees were wearing bright and colorful uniforms. Overall, it seemed like a pretty nice setup. I strode over to an empty booth and sat there, waiting to be served. Shortly after I sat down, an employee came up to me and asked, "What would you like sir?" she asked politely.

I glanced at the menu for only a second and knew what I wanted. "May I please have a Cranberry Booster?"

"Sure, coming right up!" she said with a smile.

As she went to prepare my smoothie, I heard new people come in. There were three girls that looked about my age. One had dark brown hair that she had up in a bun, and had light brown eyes. She also had a little bit of tanned skin. Another had wavy blonde hair and electric blue eyes. I could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't a girl to be messed with. The last girl had straight blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She looked like she was the organized one of the group. The girl with the dark brown hair came up to my booth and sat down. She obviously didn't know I was there because she hadn't noticed me at all. The last thing I heard come out of her mouth was, "...careful of the full moon next week."

The girl with the wavy blonde hair spoke. "Uhh, Cleo," she said as her head jerked in my direction.

The girl named Cleo finally saw me, and her face flushed red. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she said.

I chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, it's all good." I then showed her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back. "Okay. Hey I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" she asked with curiosity.

"Yeah," I replied. I just moved here from the states.

"Oh cool!" she said. "My names Cleo."

I looked to the girl with the wavy blonde hair. "I'm Rikki," she smiled

"And I'm Emma," the last girl said.

"It's nice to meet you all," I replied with a smile.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Emma asked.

"Not at all," I replied.

After they got situated, we all started chatting. It was a nice conversation actually. By the middle of it, we were all laughing. The waitress finally came back with my smoothie. As she leaned in to put down the smoothie, someone had bumped into her, causing all of its contents to splatter on Cleo and I_. CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! _I mentally screamed in my head. Cleo and I locked eyes, and then I stood up and ran to the bathroom. To my surprise, Cleo was doing the same thing. As I ran into one of the two bathrooms, I felt myself starting to change, and I flopped down on the floor. I sighed then stuck out my hand. Steam started to rise from my tail, and within seconds, my legs came back. I strolled out of the bathroom like nothing happened.

As I sat back down in the booth, Rikki looked at me with a quizzical look. "How did you dry so fast?" she asked suspiciously.

"I guess my clothes are just water absorbent," I said with a smile.

She seemed to buy it and just then, Cleo walked out of the bathroom. "Sorry I took so long guys," Cleo said.

"No biggie," Emma said.

" I looked at my watch and saw that it started to get late. "Sorry guys, I've gotta run."

"Okay, but let us give you our numbers first," Emma said.

After I punched their numbers into my phone, Cleo spoke. "Hey Will, come by my house tomorrow. There's someone else we want you to meet. Here's my address," Cleo handed me a slip of paper.

"Okay, thanks," I said. See you guys tomorrow." As I walked out, they all waved goodbye. On the walk home, I was thinking about what happened at the JuiceNet. Why did Cleo run to the bathroom like I did. _Could she be_... I thought but quickly shrugged it off. There's no way she could be a mermaid. I kept thinking about the whole scene all the way home. Maybe I'm not the only one. I thought.

* * *

How was the second chapter? Please leave reviews! It makes me update quicker, like you have just seen! The next chapter should be up sometime during the weekend. Until then, see ya!


	3. Secrets Revealed

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! This is an answer to Ditzy-Dreamer's question: Yes, my name is Will. I always thought about what it would be like to live in the world of H2O, and as far as I know, this is one of the closest ways to live in that world. Please review! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

The following day, I did exactly what I was told. I was on my way to Cleo's house. As I continued to walk to her house, I wondered some more about what I saw yesterday. Was she really a mermaid? Were all of the girls mermaids? Maybe Cleo just didn't want to ruin her clothes, but the look in her eyes was a look of total fear. Something must've been up. I looked up in front of me to see a house that matched the address on the slip of paper Cleo gave me. I walked up to the door and knocked. Not long after, the door opened and I stood face to face with Cleo. "Hey Will! Come on in!" she said cheerfully."

I nodded then walked into what it appeared to be Cleo's living room. Rikki was sprawled out onto the couch and Emma sat next to her. "Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey Will," they said at the same time.

Just then, I was greeted by a new person who walked in from the kitchen and he held out his hand. "Hello, you must be Will. I'm Don, Cleo's dad. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Sertori," I said as I shook his hand.

"Hey guys, why don't you go upstairs to my room. I'll be there in a bit," Cleo said.

We all nodded and headed to Cleo's. room. Once we got there, I realized that Cleo had a fish tank with many exotic fish in it. "Cool fish," I said.

"Yeah, Cleo loves fish," Emma said.

"She even talks to them!" Rikki said with a snicker. Emma shot her a look.

Cleo entered the room. "Hey guys! Guess who is here!" Cleo said happily. She stepped aside to reveal a boy, who was probably around my age. He had blonde hair that went down to his eyebrows.

He approached me and said, "Hi, I'm Lewis," he said with a smile. "You must be Will."

"That's me," I replied with a grin. I could already tell that I was going to like Lewis. He seemed like a good person to be around.

"Okay, now that the introductions are done," Rikki began. "Will, I was wondering why you were so quick to run to the bathroom when you got wet yesterday," Rikki raised an eyebrow.

"I could say the same for Cleo," I said as I sent Rikki an annoyed look.

"Cleo just didn't want to mess up her clothes, so she went to the bathroom. Why did you run to the bathroom?" Rikki asked in a more assertive voice.

"Hey guys, let's all just calm down," Lewis said trying to diffuse the tension.

"No Lewis!" Rikki snapped. "I think we should know why Will ran away yesterday!"

As Rikki pressed on and on, trying to figure me out, I subconsciously balled my fists together in anger. This made a nearby glass of water start to boil. "Who is doing that?" Cleo asked in a surprised tone.

I sighed angrily and stormed out of the house. I couldn't take the tension. When I got outside, I dived into the water not knowing that the girls were watching me the whole time. After diving in, I felt my tail starting to form. After the transformation, I sped off into the open ocean. After a while, I decided to slow down a little so I could admire the mesmerizing scenery. Not long after that, I stumbled across an underwater entrance. Curious, I ventured through it. When I surfaced on the other side, I realized that this was another moon pool because of the similarities of this one and the one in California. I leaned on the ledge and thought about what just happened. Why did I let my anger get the best of me? Why couldn't I control my powers? I guess Rikki just knew what buttons to push.

Suddenly, something emerged from underwater. It happened to be none other than Rikki, with an orange gold tail. "Will?" she asked cautiously. I didn't move a muscle. "Will, please talk to me," she said as she placed a hand on my shoulder."

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. We just had to know," she replied.

"I had my suspicions that you three were mermaids, but you didn't see me trying to force it out of you!" I shouted.

Rikki finally realized how wrong she had been. "Will, I know what I did was wrong and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm really _really_ sorry for doing what I did and hurting you," Rikki said glumly as she started to swim away.

I heard the sadness in Rikki's voice, and something inside me just couldn't let me see Rikki hurt like that. "Hey," I said grabbing her hand before she could submerge underwater. "I forgive you," I said with a small smile.

"Really?" she asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Really," I assured her. "I can't stay mad at you. I know you were just curious and you just wanted to know the truth." I had to admit, seeing Rikki like this was a first for me. To me, she always appeared to be independent and headstrong. I now realized that sometimes, she can have a soft side.

"Thanks Will!" she yelled in happiness and relief. Suddenly, she did something that I thought she would never do. She threw her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. Even though it was unusual, I happily returned it.

After a while, I spoke up. "I'll race you back to the mainland," I challenged her.

"You're on!" she giggled.

"Okay, on three. One, two... three!" I yelled. As soon as those words left my mouth, we were off. We were neck and neck the whole time. I looked at Rikki and saw a huge grin on her face. I then realized that from then on, I would view Rikki in a whole new way.

* * *

That's another chapter done! The next chapter should be up maybe later tonight or tomorrow because I'm already halfway done it. Thanks for reading and remember to review! See ya!


	4. The Power Presentation

Hey guys! I'm back again! I hope you are enjoying the story! I know Ditz is! Please review and enjoy the chapter! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

Once Rikki and I got to the mainland, we dried ourselves off and started to walk back to Cleo's house. We playfully argued about which one of us won our race. After what seemed like endless bickering, we finally reach an agreement that the race was a tie. When we reached Cleo's house, we saw a cautious Cleo walk out the door. "Is everything okay now?"

I had a huge grin on my face. "It's all good!"

"Yep!" Rikki added with an equally huge grin.

"Fantastic!" Cleo breathed. "Now can you two come inside? We need to talk about things."

Knowing what she meant, we both headed inside and went up to Cleo's room, where Lewis and Emma were waiting. Once we entered the room, I spoke. "Everything's fine now," I said to diffuse any questions about what happened. I looked to Lewis. "I guess you know about merpeople?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he replied. "Don't worry though, I can keep the secret." I nodded in thanks.

"So how long have you three been mermaids?" I asked gesturing to the girls.

"Just recently, actually," Emma said. "I would say about a month or two ago.

"Wow really?" I asked surprised. "What are your powers?"

"I have the power to shape and move water," Cleo said.

"I can heat and boil water," Rikki added.

"And I can freeze water," Emma finished.

Two of those powers sounded very close to mine. "So when did you become a merman?" Rikki asked.

"Five years ago," I replied.

They all looked at me with shocked expressions. "Are you serious?" Rikki asked. The look on her face just made me want to burst out laughing.

"Serious as a heart attack," I smirked.

"What are your powers?" Cleo asked. I thought it would be better if I just showed them, so I looked towards Cleo's fish tank. With a flick of my wrist, a sphere of water rose from the tank. As I held it in the air, I aimed my free hand at the sphere and clenched it together. The sphere then evaporated into thin air, like it was never there.

"So you have both me and Cleo's powers," Rikki said. "Cool!"

I smirked. I still had more in store for them. I pushed my hands out in front of me and suddenly, a fierce wind blew through the room. I think relaxed my hands. As quick as it had come, the wind left without a trace.

"Did you just do that?" Lewis asked perplexed.

"Yep," I replied. "But that's not all." Lewis and the girls had confusion displayed on their faces. "Look out the window." They did as I told and glanced out the window. It was very sunny out, but that was about to change. I lifted both hands to the ceiling and just then, the sky started to darken. I then shot my hands towards the ground. As I did that, lightning started to strike the ground out front of Cleo's house. As I eased up, the sky returned to its previous state of sunshine.

All of them turned around and I just smiled. "How did you..." Emma said breathlessly.

"I got these powers after getting moonstruck and going back to the moon pool I transformed in. Or at least that's what I think happened. I usually can't remember what happens to me when I'm moonstruck. I'm assuming that you girls will get upgrades on your powers as well, in time."

"Okay, cool!" Rikki said.

"Oh!" Cleo yelped. "Speaking of moonstruck, that old lady came to me again and reminded me of the full moon in a couple days!"

"Do you think she knows your a mermaid?" I asked.

"I dunno," she answered. "Every time I want to ask her a question, she disappears," Cleo sighed.

"Hey," I began trying to lighten the mood. "Who wants to go to the JuiceNet?"

"I'm in!" Rikki said. I looked to everyone else and saw that they had grins on their faces. I knew what that meant, so we all left Cleo's house and headed to the JuiceNet, all of us talking and laughing the whole way there. I was starting to like being at the Gold Coast.

* * *

When we arrived at the JuiceNet, we strode over to our usual booth and sat down. The same waitress from last time came to take our orders. "What can I get for you?" she asked.

"Cranberry Booster," we all said at the same time. We looked to each other then burst out laughing.

"I'll be back with them in a jiffy!" the waitress giggled. She then left to go get our smoothies. Suddenly, an unfamiliar face, at least to me, walked up to our booth. As he approached, Lewis and the girls' faces fell.

"What do you want Zane?" Cleo sighed.

"Nothing," he said. "I just wanted to give you guys some drinks. There on the house."

"Why?" Rikki asked suspiciously.

"You looked thirsty," Zane said as he walked away. "Enjoy."

Cleo shrugged and took a sip, then immediately spit it back out.

"Prune juice?" Emma asked. Cleo nodded.

"That was real mature Zane," Rikki said sarcastically.

"Is he always like this?" I asked a little irritated.

"Pretty much," Lewis confirmed.

"Who's that girl with him," I gestured towards the girl sitting next to Zane.

"She's Miriam," Emma said. "She always causes trouble for us."

I just looked at Zane and Miriam, knowing that they would cause trouble for us in the future. Then, our smoothies came. We started to drink them and talk about things that were different from Zane and Miriam. I told them about the time where I was swimming with a dolphin back in California. He even let me hold his fin and ride him! Even as we talked about our lives, my mind kept drifting to Zane. Somewhere and somehow, I just knew he would cause some trouble to us later on, and something told me that it was going to be big.

* * *

How was it? Answer me in a review! The next chapter should be up tomorrow! See ya!


	5. The Locket

Back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Remember to review! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

After we finished our smoothies, we paid the waitress. As we walked out, I shot Zane an icy glare. His eyes went wide which made me smirk. I then turned and walked away. All of the sudden, I just felt like going for a swim. "Does anyone feel like going for a swim?" I asked.

"You better believe it!" Rikki grinned.

"Sure, why not," Emma shrugged.

"I'm in," Cleo said.

"Let's take a swim to Mako," I said. "Lewis, could you meet us there with your boat?"

"No problem," he said

"Okay let's go!" I cheered. We made sure no one was around, then we all at the same time, dived off the docks and into the water. After our tails formed, I realized that this was the first time I had seen Emma and Cleo in mermaid form. All three of the girls had the same orange gold tail. It was probably because they transformed together in the moon pool on Mako. As we started swimming, Rikki and I shot each other a glance, and smirked at the other two mermaids. They gave us confused looks, and then without warning, Rikki and I sped off towards Mako. We surfaced in the moon pool and waited for the girls to catch up.

Two new heads popped up in the pool. "Hey, no fair!" Cleo pouted.

"Yeah, we weren't ready!" Emma added.

Rikki and I grinned and high fived each other. Lately, Rikki and I became sort of a dynamic duo, and boy was it fun! "You should've seen the looks on your faces!" I laughed.

"Yeah, it was hilarious!" Rikki added. Cleo and Emma crossed their arms. Suddenly, I saw a shimmer at the bottom of the pool. Without saying a word, I dived under the water to investigate. Once I got closer, I saw that it was a locket of some sort with a small blue gem in it. I opened it up to see if it had a picture, but sadly it didn't. I swam back up and showed the girls the locket. "Cool," Rikki said plainly.

"It's so pretty," Emma added.

"It's beautiful," Cleo sighed with a small glint in her eye. I was going to give it to one of the girls, and Cleo made it very obvious who I should give it to.

"Here Cleo," I said. "It's yours now."

"Are you sure?" she began. "I mean, shouldn't you save it for a special occasion?"

"I saw that look in your eyes, and knew that you had to have it," I grinned.

"Wow, thanks Will!"

"No problem," I said as she gave me a friendly hug. We then heard a noise in the tunnel that led to the moon pool. Lewis emerged from the opening.

"Hey guys, what's new?" Lewis asked.

"Will found this beautiful locket at the bottom of the moon pool!" Cleo squealed in happiness."

"Cool," Lewis said with a thoughtful face. "That means that someone has been here before."

"Maybe we aren't the only mermaids to have ever been here," Emma said.

I put on a playfully sad face. "Have you guys realized that in all of the books about mythology, they rarely mention mermen? I'm starting to feel a little left out."

It was silent for a moment, then everyone burst out in laughter. "Yeah I wonder why," Cleo said with a grin.

"Maybe because they realized that mermaids are so much cooler!" Rikki smirked.

"Hey!" I said. We all broke out into another fot of laughter. Then, Emma started to mention an annual party that she always has.

"Maybe I should cancel the party," she said. "I shouldn't let a little drop of water control my life."

"Yay!" Cleo screamed. "I can't wait!"

"I just hope it's worth it," Rikki said.

"Hey, how come Lewis and I weren't invited?" I asked. Lewis and I put on our sad faces.

"Sorry Will, no boys allowed!" Emma laughed.

"Oh come on," I said. "I want to paint my nails and have pillow fights too!" I said in a girly voice. Laughter once again filled the cave. I then thought some more about my friends. They had accepted me without a second thought. I sure was lucky to have friends like them. It started to get dark and we all agreed that it was time to head home. The girls and I waved goodbye to Lewis and sped off to the mainland. We raced all the way there. Of course Rikki won because she always wins. One day I'm going to beat her. After we dried off, Emma started to text every girl she knew, besides Meriam of course, that the party was on. I waved goodbye to the girls, then they proceeded to walk to Emma's for the party. I walked home as well. Once I got there, I was greeted by my brother.

"Hey Will," he said.

"What's up Kyle?" I replied.

"I saw you earlier today with your new friends. Who knew that you were capable of becoming friends with the opposite gender!" my brother laughed then playfully punched my arm. My sister Kaylie then walked up to me.

"Are they nice? Would I like them?" she asked

"Of course you would!" I said "although you might want to watch out for Rikki, because she can be a little fiery at times," I laughed.

"Can I meet them?"

"Sure!" I said. "We usually go to the JuiceNet, so I'll bring you there with me and you can introduce yourself."

"Okay, thanks Will!" Kaylie said as she walked away.

I then walked upstairs to my room. I started to think about the merman part of me. My whole family doesn't know that I'm a merman. Should I tell them? Will they get freaked out? After a couple more minutes of contemplating, I decided it was best not to tell them. I flopped onto my bed, then drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

My chapters hopefully will become longer in time. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Remember to review! See ya!


	6. Discovered

I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews! I do dont own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

As the last rays of sunshine peeked through the window, my eyes popped open. I sat up and stretched my arms out, making my back crack. I got out my bed and ran downstairs to eat a bowl of breakfast before I would go to the JuiceNet with the girls and Lewis. I also remembered that I was supposed to bring my sister to the JuiceNet to meet to meet them. I ran back upstairs to see if Kaylie was awake, and as usual, she was dead asleep. I shook her awake. "Kaylie, let's go," I said.

"Aww, just a few more minutes!" she whined. I then started to walk out the room.

"Okay, I guess I'm just going to have to leave without you then!" I said.

"No! Wait for me!" Kaylie called after me.

I smirked and waited as she got ready. Once she was all changed, we started our trek to the JuiceNet. My phone buzzed and I took a glance at it. It was a message from Rikki.

**From: Rikki**

**Hey! You comin 2 the JuiceNet?**

**To: Rikki**

**Yeah, be there in a bit.**

I locked my phone and shoved it back into my pocket. As we were nearing the JuiceNet, I saw Rikki outside waiting for me. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Too long!" Rikki laughed. "It usually doesn't take you this long to get here," she said as she playfully punched my arm.

"Yeah, well someone decided to not wake up this morning!" I said as I gestured towards Kaylie.

"Oh! You must be Will's sister!" Rikki said cheerfully. "I'm Rikki! The rest of the gang is inside, so follow me!"

Rikki then led us to our usual booth, like always. The girls and Lewis were there waiting to meet my sister. "Guys, this is Kaylie," I said. "Kaylie, allow me to introduce to you the rest of the gang. That there is Lewis." Lewis gave a grin to Kaylie. "Those two over there are Cleo and Emma," I said as the two girls waved. Kaylie and I then sat down and we all engaged in a conversation. To me, it seemed like everyone liked Kaylie. She seemed to be enjoying herself. As we all were laughing and telling each other stories of our lives, I saw a face I didn't really want to see.

It was Zane. "Don't look now guys," I sighed. "But trouble just walked through the door."

Everyone turned around, and immediately, everyone's faces fell. Well, besides Kaylie who just had a look of confusion on her face. "Who's that?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Cleo said through clenched teeth as Zane started to make his way over to our booth.

"Look Will," he said as he came over to me. "I realized that we got off on the wrong foot, so let's just start over."

I was surprised that he then held out his hand for me to shake. Just as I thought things with Zane were going to get better, he flung water from a glass at my face. Just as I was about to punch him, I remembered what happens to me when I touch water. I looked towards the bathroom and was about to run to it, when I realized that someone had just gone in. The girls and Lewis looked at me with shocked faces. "I gotta go!" I screamed as I ran out of the JuiceNet. I sprinted towards the dock and dived in the water just as I felt my tail starting to form. _That was a close one!_ I thought. I then sped off towards Mako to think. Being there always calms me down. As I broke through the surface of the water, I leaned up against the ledge in deep thought. What was Kaylie thinking when I ran off? What will she do? Billions of questions were forming in my head. Right when it felt like my head was about to explode, I saw Cleo, Rikki, and Emma emerge from the water.

"Are you okay Will?" Emma asked.

"That sure was a close one!" Rikki breathed.

"This sucks!" I screamed. "Do you know how it feels to keep this big of a secret from your family for five years?! It doesn't feel good!"

"It'll be okay Will," Cleo put a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"She always asks me why I never swim anymore!" I said referring to Kaylie. "I never know how to answer that!

As my three friends pulled me in for a hug, knowing that I was stressed out, we heard noise coming from the tunnel. It sounded like voices. They were Kaylie and Lewis's voices! The girls darted under the water.

Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough, because before I could dive under, my sister yelled my name. "Will! What're you doing here!"

I turned around and realized that she hadn't seen my tail. "I just came for a swim," I said as cool as I could.

"We'll then how did you get here so fast?"

She was closing in. "I...I just..." I stammered.

"Well?" she asked waiting for an answer. There was no hiding now, and no way to get out of this. I had to tell her.

"Kaylie, there is something I need to show you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Will, no!" Lewis screamed. I dived under the water to see the girls floating there. It seemed like they knew what I was going to do. I just shrugged and they nodded sadly. Suddenly, I gave myself a burst of speed and flew out of the water. As I was in the air, I saw Kaylie's breathless expression. I then submerged back into the water and took some time to collect myself. After I was as calm as I could be, I popped my head out of the water.

* * *

Well, now how will this situation play out? Find out in the next chapter! The next chapter should be up tomorrow! Please review!

MysticalMerman

"Will, you're a...you're a..." Kaylie uttered.

I finished for her, "Yes Kaylie, I'm a merman."


	7. Explanations

Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

"How is that possible?" Kaylie asked in awe.

I then proceeded to tell her of how I found a moon pool back in California, and what has happened since then. "I've been like this for five years," I said motioning to my tail.

"Wow, you've kept this a secret for five years! No wonder you never went near water! Does anyone else know?"

"Lewis knows," I said pointing to him. He offered a nervous smile.

"Does Cleo and the others know too?"

"Y...Yes," I stammered. I didn't want Kaylie finding about them too. I didn't want them to worry.

"And they took it well?"

God, these questions just didn't stop. "They were totally fine," I said nonchalantly.

I guess the initial shock vanished from Kaylie, because now she seemed totally fine. "Can, you know, grow your legs back?" she asked curiously.

I nodded. "Yeah, hold on." I then flicked my wrist and the water started to lift me from the water. I moved myself over to the sand, and let go my control of the water. This is how I usually get out of water, but then I realized that my sister didn't know I had powers. I looked up at her just to see her signature grin.

"Whoa! That's cool!" she yelled.

I just smirked and held my hand over my tail. I clenched it into a fist, and within seconds, my legs were back. I got up and brushed myself off.

"You have some really cool powers!" Kaylie said.

"Wait, you're not mad?" I asked shockingly.

"Why would I be mad?" Kaylie asked. "I mean sure, I just realized that my twin brother is half fish, but you're still my brother, and I will never abandon you."

I smiled and pulled my sister in for a hug. "Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I nodded in thanks. "Are there any more people like you?" Kaylie asked curiously.

I glanced at Lewis. "Uhhhh..." I began. But before I could finish, three familiar faces popped up from the moon pool. I gave Cleo, Emma, and Rikki a surprised look.

Rikki must've read my mind. "We heard her say that she could keep the secret," she said in a calm voice.

"Wait, you guys are mermaids?" my sister asked seeing their orange gold tails.

"Yeah," Cleo confirmed. She had an unsure look on her face.

Kaylie must've seen her face, because she quickly reassured her. "Don't worry, like I told Will, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul."

As soon as they heard that, the girls breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Kaylie!" Emma breathed.

"No problem," said my sister as she shot Emma a smile.

I suddenly realized something. "Kaylie, how did you know I was going to be here?" I asked with a curious look.

"Well, you always are away from the house all day, and you might not have noticed, but sometimes you talk about Mako Island in your sleep. I gave an embarrassed smile. "So I figured you would be here. I took Dad's boat and came here, although Lewis tried to stop me."

"Ah okay," I said understandingly. "We'll Kaylie, we gotta go," I said. "We've got important merpeople stuff to talk about.

Kaylie actually took it better than I expected. "Okay!" she said. "Just please be back home before it gets dark, so Mom won't keep asking me where you are! It gets annoying sometimes you know!" Kaylie said as a smile crept onto her face.

"Okay," I laughed. "See ya at home!" After I said that, the girls and I dove underwater and sped off into the open sea. For a little while, we just swam and enjoyed the calmness of the ocean. I then started to do some corkscrews under the water. To prove she could do better, Rikki did a few backflips and when she was done, she stuck her tongue out at me. This created a friendly competition between Rikki and I to see who could do the best tricks. Cleo and Emma just watched us with amused expressions. At the end, Rikki turned out to be the victor. She always beat me at everything. I swear, one day, I am going to get that girl. After we had our fun, we all swam back to the mainland. As we got onto the shore and dried ourselves off, I spoke up. "Guys, do you know what tomorrow is?" I asked.

"Uhh Friday?" Rikki asked with a smirk on her face.

"Haha very funny!" I laughed. "Tomorrow is a full moon," I said quietly.

The girls tensed up. "We haven't been through a full moon before!" Cleo said nervously.

"Don't worry guys, I'll help you!" I said. "Over the years, I've grown a sort of immunity to the full moon. I only get moonstruck if it is a special type of full moon."

"Okay, thanks Will!" Emma said relieved. "How about tomorrow night, you all come to my house, so we can keep an eye on each other?"

"Sounds good," Cleo said.

"I'm game," Rikki added.

"Then it's settled," I said. "Emma I will be over early to help moon-proof the house."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Emma said. After that, we said our goodbyes and walked back to our respective homes. As I was walking back, I couldn't help but think that somehow tomorrow night, someone was going to get moonstruck, and I knew that it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Please review! The next chapter will be up tomorrow!

MysticalMerman


	8. The Full Moon Surprise

Hey guys! Get ready, because a lot is going to happen in this chapter! Please review! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water

* * *

The next morning, I was getting prepared for the full moon. I bought sunglasses for the girls to wear, so if they looked at the full moon, they could look away before it grabbed ahold of them. Kaylie noticed my constant running around. "What're you doing?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Getting ready for the full moon," I said without looking at her.

"What's so bad about the full moon?" she asked curiously.

I walked up to the door and shut it. "The full has... certain effects on merpeople."

"Does it affect you?" Kaylie asked with a worried expression.

"Fortunately, I've grown immunity to normal full moons. The special ones are what I have to look out for. But the girls, who have only become mermaids recently, have to watch out tonight. So I'm getting my stuff ready and then I'm heading over to Emma's"

"Oh, okay. That sounds serious," my sister commented. "What will happen if the full moon affects them?"

"You can never know for sure, but it usually isn't a good thing," I shrugged. "Well, I gotta go. I need to do some things before I go over to Emma's."

"Okay," Kaylie said. "Be careful, I don't wanna have to cover for you again!" she laughed.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'll be sure to look both ways before crossing the street!" I mocked her. After I said that I was out the door. I wanted to go for a little swim before I headed over to Emma's, so I dived off my dock and sped away. I stopped when I was in the open ocean. I always loved to look at all the fish and scenery of the ocean. It always made me feel calm, and like I belonged there. But, then again, I am a merman. After exploring the ocean, I took off to Mako. Once I got there, I just floated on my back and looked up at the sky through the gap at the top of the cave. As I began to doze off, I saw a shimmering red blur emerge from the water. Before I could focus on it, it quickly dived back underwater and sped away. Determined to find out what it was, I dived and swam after it. As I darted out of the entrance, I saw the red figure head towards the mainland, so I swam after it. As I got closer, I finally realized what the red blur was.

A mermaid's tail. I tried to focus in on the new mermaid's face, but before I could, bubbles clouded my vision. As the last of the bubbles disappeared, I searched for the mystery mermaid. She was nowhere in sight. I mentally slapped myself for not seeing her face. The only thing I saw was blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Wait, rewind! Did I just say _beautiful?_ I shrugged it off and got on land to dry. The girls definitely needed to hear about this.

* * *

I was now at Emma's front door. I knock three times and the door swung open immediately. "Will! You're here!" Emma said excitedly. "Come in! The girls and I have a surprise for you!" Emma said. She sounded like a little kid getting their Christmas presents.

I came in and set my moon proofing supplies on the counter. When I walked into the living room, Cleo and Rikki were nowhere to be found. I looked at Emma with a confused expression as she stepped to the side. Suddenly, Rikki popped up with a water gun. "Surprise!" she screamed as she shot the water gun, causing a stream of water to come flying at me. I mentally laughed. Apparently, this girl forgot that I could control water. Just as the water was about to touch me, I held up my hand. The water came to a halt in the air as I started to form a sphere.

"Really? Is that the best you can do?" I laughed as I threw the sphere of water straight at Rikki. Before she could react, the water splattered all over her clothes.

"Aww man!" she yelled as she flopped on the floor.

"The tables have turned," I said in a deep voice, then three girls bursted out in laughter. Rikki then dried herself off and walked up to me.

"I didn't know you had it in you!" she laughed.

"You two are just lucky that my family's not home!" Emma said.

"Yeah, yeah," Rikki and I said at the same time.

"Okay, now that we've had our fun, let's start getting ready for the moon," Cleo smiled.

We all nodded. Just then Lewis walked through the door. He had duct tape and all sorts of other stuff in a bag. They were probably going to help moon proof the house. "Yo Lewis!" I said. "You here to help too?"

"You didn't think I would miss out in this did you?" he smirked.

"I guess not," I smiled. After that, we all started to moon proof the house. I told the girls what to do since this was their first full moon. We had put trash bags over the windows, turned off the water valves, and before long we were ready to sleep the night in. I suddenly remembered what I was going to tell the girls. "Hey girls," I said.

"Yeah?" they replied.

"You aren't going to believe this, but I think there is another mermaid about."

All of their jaws dropped. "Why? What happened?" Rikki asked.

"Well, I was at the moon pool when I saw a red blur come in. It immediately swam away when it noticed I was there. I chased it down and I realized that it had a red mermaid tail. The only things I could see were blonde hair and..." I paused for a moment. "Green eyes. Before I could catch her, she sped away and I lost track of her."

"It seems like we are going to have to look out for this new mermaid," Emma said.

The girls and Lewis nodded.

"Heads up guys, the full moon will be out in five minutes," Lewis said.

"Okay, thanks Lewis," I said as I went into the kitchen. "I brought snacks, anyone want some?"

"Me!" I heard everyone scream at the same time. As I prepared the snacks, Rikki came up to me.

"So, about the new mermaid," she began.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You like her don't you?" Rikki smirked.

My mind screamed yes, but I wasn't going to let Rikki know that. "C'mon Rikki, I don't even know the girl!" I laughed.

"Will, I know when you're hiding something. I know you too well. I'm like another sister to you, so don't you lie to me."

It was true; Rikki was like another sister to me. I sort of had this urge to protect her ever since we had the little argument at the moon pool. Since then, we've grown closer, we constantly make fun of each other and always are competitive and even made up our own secret handshake. It's so impossible to the others, do they don't even attempt to try it. So in a way, Rikki was like another sister. I sighed. "Okay, maybe a little," I admitted.

"I knew it! Rikki said as she did a little victory dance. After she had her fun, Rikki and I brought the snacks back to the gang. We then started to surf though the TV channels. We found a comedy movie and started to watch it. Suddenly, one of the trash bags covering the windows fell leaving the girls exposed to the full moon. I remembered that I had sunglasses with me, but before I could give them to the girls, Emma accidentally looked at window.

"Emma, no!" I said. But it was too late. She now had that moonstruck glint in her eyes.

Cleo tried to get Emma to look away from the moon, but ended up getting moonstruck herself.

"Mako is calling us," Cleo and Emma said in ghost-like voices.

"Guys, snap out of it!" I said. It was no use. I couldn't break the moon's hold over them.

Rikki glanced at me. "What now?" she asked.

"We have to try and keep them in the house," Lewis said.

"I think it's a little too late for that," Rikki said as the front door slammed shut. Cleo and Emma were nowhere to be seen.

"Rikki, put on these glasses," I said as I tossed them to her. "Stay here. I'm going to get the girls."

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"No Rikki. We don't need three moonstruck mermaids. She sighed and knew I was right. "Lewis, watch her," I said as I opened the front door. He gave me a salute and with that I walked out of Emma's house to find her and Cleo. I dove into the water and sped towards Mako. Once I got there, I only expected to see two mermaids, but instead I saw... _three_?" Recognition was painted on my face when I realized that the third mermaid was the same one that I had seen earlier. She seemed to be moonstruck too. The moon pool started to go haywire as all three mermaids used their powers on it. It looked like the new mermaid had the power to freeze water, like Emma. Before things could get out hand, I used my powers against the three mermaids to stop the moon pool's crazy behavior. The mermaids noticed this and overpowered me, with their now enhanced powers. They started to throw me against the cave wall. Before I could control it, my wind power grabbed ahold of the mystery mermaid, which threw her against the wall with me. I saw Cleo and Emma smirk at each other and leave the cave. Then everything went black.

* * *

Who was the mystery mermaid? Stay tuned to find out! The next chapter will be up tomorrow!

MysticalMerman


	9. The New Girl

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Thanks to those who reviewed! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

My eyes flickered open. As I looked around, my vision cleared and I saw that I was still at the moon pool. I then remembered the events of last night. I looked next to me to see the mystery mermaid still out cold. After a few minutes of me sitting there not knowing what to do, she finally started to wake up.

"Why... why am I here?" she asked herself.

"You were moonstruck," I answered.

She apparently didn't know I was there, because when I spoke, she jumped in surprise. "Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked in a nervous voice.

I guess she didn't remember that we technically already met. "We'll I did come to stop my friends from doing something reckless, because they were moonstruck too. But as you can see, it didn't work out so well," I said gesturing to my many cuts and bruises. "Oh, and the name's Will."

"I'm Lauren," said the mystery mermaid. It was good to know that I now knew her actual name. "So..." she began. "Did we hurt you badly?" she asked concerned.

"Nah," I said. "Luckily, I used my powers to stop you from hurting me... much," I smirked.

"Wait," Lauren said. "So you're a..." she trailed off.

"Merman," I finished for her.

"Wow, cool!" she said like a giddy little kid.

"Well, since we are here, wanna go for a swim?" Her eyes lit up. It practically looked like her beautiful green eyes were sparkling. There I go again. I thought.

"Sure! I'd love to!" she said happily. We both leaped up off the ground and dove into the moon pool. Ten seconds later, our tails formed. "Nice tail," she giggled as she looked at my aqua blue tail.

"Likewise," I grinned at her. We then sped off into the open ocean. We both showed each other our tricks. One if Lauren's tricks was a continuous flip that got progressively faster. By the end, I was very dizzy. As I shook my dizziness away, two dolphins swam up to us. To me, it looked like they wanted to play. I grinned and grabbed onto one of the dolphins' tails. It cackled with laughter and sped off. I looked behind me to see that Lauren was doing the same thing. As I saw her smile, I couldn't help but get this feeling in my stomach. Rikki was right, and I knew it. Lauren just seemed so full of life. After what felt like hours riding the dolphins, we got off them and waved goodbye. They responded with happy squeals and then swam away. Lauren and I swam back to the mainland where we started to dry. Remembering that Lauren couldn't heat water, I dried her off first.

"Wow! That was so much faster!" she said happily. "Thank you!"

"No problem," I said. I then placed my hand over my tail and dried off. I suddenly realized that I didn't know if the girls were okay. "Hey Lauren," I began. "Would you like to come to my friend's house? I just want to see if she and my other friend Cleo are okay from last night."

"Sure, I would like to meet them anyway," she replied.

"Thanks," I said. As we walked to Emma's house, Lauren and I wanted to find out more about each other.

"So how long have you been a merman?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Five years now," I replied with a grin.

"Wow! That explains why you're an expert at swimming!" she smiled.

"Well I don't want to brag, but I am pretty good!" I joked. Lauren then playfully punched me in the arm. "So how long have you been a mermaid?"

"For almost two years."

"How did you react when you found out?"

"I screamed my head off for about twenty minutes!" Lauren laughed.

I too, started to laugh. So far, we were off to a pretty great start. I really liked this girl. She was the only one to make me nervous around a girl. We finally arrived at Emma's. When we approached the door, it was already open. I looked inside to see Emma and Cleo passed out on the floor. I laughed a little. "It looks like they're doing just fine," I said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rikki showed up behind the door. "Will! There you are! What were you doing the whole time? Hooking up with this chick?" she asked pointing to Lauren.

"Very funny Rikki," I said as my cheeks flushed red. "Now can we come in?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rikki waved her hand dismissively and walked into the kitchen. Lauren and I followed her. "So, this is the new mermaid?" Rikki asked curiously.

"How do you know about me?" Lauren asked surprised.

"Well, I saw you earlier when I was at the moon pool, but then you ran away from me," I said.

"I knew you looked familiar!" Lauren said.

I nodded and smiled at her. "So how are the girls?" I asked.

"Well, they came in last night and immediately crashed." Rikki then noticed my cuts and bruises. "Did Cleo and Emma do that to you?" she gasped.

"Yeah, and so did Lauren," I said.

"She was moonstruck too?"

"Yeah. Her, Cleo and Emma caused the moon pool to go haywire. Lauren just smiled nervously. Suddenly, Emma and Cleo began to awake.

"What happened last night?" Cleo yawned.

"It's a long story," I said as I started to explain the whole situation to her and Emma.

* * *

That's it for today! Please review! The next chapter might be up tomorrow!

MysticalMerman


	10. Feelings Emerge

Sorry if this chapter is short, but I had a busy day and I wanted to be sure that I updated. I will make it up to you guys tomorrow! Please review! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

"So we really did all of that stuff?" Cleo asked surprised.

I had just told her and Emma what happened with them on the full moon. They didn't like it one bit. "Yeah, can't you see my cuts and bruises?" I laughed.

"Sorry about that," Emma said with an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it," I shrugged. I then turned to Lauren. "Guys, this is Lauren," she smiled shyly. "She was moonstruck with you guys last night."

"So she's the mermaid you saw yesterday?" Cleo asked.

"Yep," I smiled. "And don't worry, she's cool."

Then Lauren introduced herself to Cleo and Emma. They warned up to her very quickly, and before I knew it, they were laughing and talking about some of the things that came with their mermaidness, like powers and such. Suddenly, Lewis came through the door. "That was some night!" he laughed.

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

"Oh, who is this?" Lewis asked as he approached Lauren with a friendly smile.

"That's Lauren, she's the mermaid I saw yesterday. She was moonstruck with Cleo and Emma."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Lewis said as he extended his hand.

"Likewise," Lauren shook Lewis's hand.

"Hey," I said. "Anyone feel like going to the JuiceNet?"

"Sorry Will," Emma said. "Cleo, Rikki and I are going shopping for school clothes. At the mention of school, I cringed. School was starting in two weeks, and I hated knowing that summer would soon end. I then turned to Lewis.

"Sorry," he said. "My parents need me to do chores around the house."

I frowned, then turned to Lauren, hoping she would say yes. "I'm free," she said. "Sure."

I smiled and we started to walk out of Emma's house. "You two play nice!" Rikki screamed from behind us. Lauren blushed a crimson red, which I thought was adorable.

As we were walking, she asked me a question that I didn't expect. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I decided to mess with her a little bit. "Well, I am friends with girls, so yeah!" I smirked.

She playfully shoved me to the side. "You know what I mean!" she laughed.

"Nah, I'm single," I said with a shrug. Her eyes seemed to light up as I said that, but I didn't pay too much attention to that. We arrived at the JuiceNet, so I led her inside to the booth where the gang and I always sit. A waitress came by to take our order.

"What can I get for you two?" she asked.

"Cranberry Booster," Lauren and I said at the same time. We grinned at each other.

"Coming right up!" The waitress said as she walked away.

As Lauren and I engaged in conversation, I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful green orbs. "Will?" Lauren asked as she waved her hand in my face. "You okay?"

"You're so beautiful," I blurted out without realizing it. When it finally registered in my brain, my face became as red as a rose and I looked away into space, trying to avoid eye contact.

Lauren was red in the face too, and it was silent until Lauren spoke. "I've never been called beautiful before," she whispered.

"I'm surprised you don't hear it often," I said shocked. She looked at me. Before I knew it, I started to lean in to kiss her. As we were mere inches away from each other's faces, the waitress came back at the last second and we pulled away.

"Two Cranberry Boosters!" she smiled. As she walked away, Lauren and I locked eyes. We didn't speak anymore after that. When we were finished our smoothies, I paid the waitress and we left the JuiceNet.

"Walk me home?" Lauren asked shyly.

"Sure," I smiled at her. "Where do you live?"

"It's a big green house down the road, you can't miss it," she said. I nodded and we headed towards her house. While we were walking, I subconsciously interlocked hands with Lauren. Instead of pulling away, she just squeezed my hand softly. She then rested her head on my shoulder. I could see a smile forming on her face. I don't know how, but just by seeing her smile, I knew she was the one for me. We walked like that all the way to her house._ Could my life get any better?_ I thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up tomorrow!

MysticalMerman


	11. A New Discovery

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had no time to because I had friends over. Considering that I'm a guy, they probably would laugh at me if they knew about this story. Oh well, friends will be friends! Now I'm back on track! Please review! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water

* * *

As we approached Lauren's house, she spoke. "Thanks Will! I had a really good time!" She smiled.

"I had a good time too!" I replied.

"Well, this is it," Lauren said as we came to her doorstep. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Count on it," I winked.

She smiled and then gave me a quick peck on the cheek. She then went inside then closed the door. I touched the place on my cheek were Lauren's lips had been. I smiled to myself and started to walk back to my house. As I was walking, I heard someone shout my name. "Will! Wait up!" I turned around to see Lewis running towards me.

"What's up Lewis?" I asked.

"Well, I think I've finally come close to finding out why you and the girls transform," he grinned.

"Really?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah! There's this doctor in town and she has the correct equipment I need to finish my research in her lab at the marine park."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Doctor Linda Denman."

"Did you tell the girls about this?"

"Yeah, and so far everything is good. I have a toenail sample from Cleo and now I need one from you, if that's okay."

"Yeah, no problem," I said. "As long as this doesn't get found out by someone else. Lewis, if that happens, we could get dissected! So please be careful."

"Will, we're talking about me," Lewis said. "I'll be careful."

"Okay, I trust you." I said. "You'll get the clipping tomorrow."

"Cool," Lewis said.

"See ya tomorrow," I waved as I continued to walk to my house. While walking, I thought about this Doctor Denman. What if she finds out what Lewis was doing? That could lead to the girls and I getting exposed! I really didn't want that, but I'm sure Lewis knows what he is doing. When I walked into my house, I strolled into the kitchen. I grabbed myself some orange juice from the fridge, then poured myself a glass. I subconsciously opened up my hand, which made a small orb of orange juice pop into my mouth.

"I really wish I could do that," a voice spoke from behind me. I turned around to see Kaylie looking at me. She then walked up next to me and tried to control the orange juice like I had. Obviously, the orange didn't move an inch. She made a face and I just chuckled. "Mind pouring me a glass.

"Sure," I said. I then twisted my hand, which made a coil of orange juice rise from my glass. I moved my hand around and the coil then moved over into Kaylie's glass. I let go of my hold on the orange juice and now her glass was filled too.

"That is so cool!" Kaylie squealed. She then looked at me. "How do you feel when you're swimming?" she asked curiously.

"I feel like I'm one with the ocean," I answered. "When I swim, I feel at peace."

"Sounds like a big stress reliever," she assumed.

"It is, especially when I had all the stress of keeping my secret from you guys," I said referring to our family.

"Do you think you can tell Kyle?" Kaylie asked.

"When the time is right," I replied.

"Okay. Hey Will, I just got some new scuba gear, and I was wondering if you wanted to swim with me," she said. "Just like old times," she smiled.

"Sounds great!" I grinned. Before I turned into a merman, Kaylie and I loved to swim together, since we both were excellent swimmers. It was still light out, so now seemed like the perfect time to swim.

"Then let's go!" she cheered. We both ran out of the house and hopped onto our dad's boat. I started it up and drove it to an area where I always loved to swim at.

"Here's a good place," I said. "The life and the scenery down here is just unbelievable."

"Okay, just let me get ready," Kaylie said as she started to put on her gear. After she had all of her gear on, she walked to the edge of the boat. "Ready?" she asked excitedly.

"I was born ready!" I said cheerfully. I decided to show off, so I took a big leap and flipped into the water.

I looked up at Kaylie while I was transforming. "Show off," she chuckled. She then jumped into the water next to me. After she gave me a nod, we both dove under the water. She glanced at my tail, showing a hint of longing on her face, but she quickly shook it off and we continued to swim. Suddenly, I heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of dolphin laughter! I turned around to see the same dolphin that I rode earlier with Lauren. I reached out and patted his side. I then gestured for Kaylie to do the same. She looked at me and reluctantly held out her hand and patted the dolphin. The dolphin squealed in delight, which made Kaylie smile. She looked at me and I gave her a thumbs up. Suddenly, the dolphin sped away. Curious to why it ran away, I looked above Kaylie and I to see a large boulder falling towards where she was. I didn't have time to think where it came from, because I quickly pushed Kaylie out of the way so she could avoid being crushed. After she was safe, I was about to swim out of the way, but it was too late. I held up my hands and waited for the pain to come as I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I realized that no pain came. I opened my eyes to see an object in my hand. It had surges of lightning hovering off the tips. I looked beside me to see that the boulder had been completely cut in half. I looked back to the mysterious object in my hand. I was wondering why I hadn't been electrocuted from the bolts of lightning coming from it. I then remembered something from a book I read on merpeople. Some mermen can eventually be able to wield a powerful weapon, only if it chose them. I then realized what the object in my hand was. There, in my hand, was a trident.

I looked at Kaylie and grinned. She looked confused, so I grabbed her and we swam back up to the surface. Once back on the boat, I looked at Kaylie with wide eyes. "Do you know what this is?!" I asked in excitement.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"This is a trident!" I yelled in happiness. "Only a handful of mermen get to wield it!"

"Cool!" Kaylie said surprised. "What does it do?"

Let's find out," I smirked. I then pointed the trident to the sky. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot towards the sky. The sky rumbled as the lightning bolt pierced through the clouds.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Kaylie said in awe. "But what do you do when you're done using it?"

"Hmmm..." I pondered. Suddenly, I knew what to do. It felt like I knew everything about this trident now. I opened up my hand that was holding the trident, and out of nowhere, the trident turned into water form and disappeared. "Wow..."

"You should tell the girls about this," Kaylie suggested. I nodded and started up the boat. The girls definitely needed to hear about this. _Who knows, the trident may be a big help to us. _I thought. The engines roared to life, and I then sped off back to the mainland.

* * *

There you go! Another chapter down! Doctor Denman has arrived! What does that mean for Will and the others? What of the trident? Will it be useful? Read the next chapter to find out! The next chapter should be up tomorrow!

MysticalMerman


	12. Jealous?

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Sorry if it is a little short. It's more of a filler chapter. Don't worry though, because the upcoming chapters will be better! Please review! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water. Enjoy!

* * *

I parked my dad's boat at the dock and leapt off it? "You coming?" I asked Kaylie.

"Nah, I'm fine," she said. "You go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go attend to your merpeople business," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Okay, if you're sure." Something seemed wrong with Kaylie. I mean, I should know because I'm her twin. I can always tell when something's bothering her. I would have to remember to ask her about it later. I pulled out my phone and texted Rikki.

To: Rikki

Can you and the girls go to Mako? I have something big to show you.

Seconds later my phone buzzed.

From: Rikki

Sure! Be there in five!

I decided that I should tell Lauren too, so I scrolled to her contact.

To: Lauren

Can you go to Mako? I need to show you something.

My phone immediately buzzed back.

From: Lauren

Okay! I'll be there in a bit!

I shoved my phone back into my pocket then dived into the ocean. It's a good thing my phone is water proof. I felt my tail come in, then I sped off to Mako. While swimming, I wondered some more about why Kaylie was acting weird. She usually never lets anything bother her, so what's up now? Well, she did have a look in her eye when she saw my tail. Was she... jealous of me because I had a tail? No way! I shook that thought out of my head as I entered the moon pool. I got out of the water and steam dried myself off. Just then, I saw four mermaid tails come through the underwater entrance. One by one, each of the girls' heads popped out of the water. "What's up Will?" Cleo asked.

I smirked. "Look at this," I said. I extended my arm and opened up my hand. Suddenly, the trident formed in my hand.

"Wow! Is that what I think it is?" Lauren asked.

"Yep!" I replied happily.

"How did you get it?" Emma asked. I then proceeded to tell the girls what had happened when Kaylie and I went swimming.

"That is so cool!" Rikki said excitedly. "What can it do?"

"Watch," I grinned as I pointed the trident towards the sky. The trident gave off a few small bolts before one giant bolt of lightning tore through the sky.

"Whoa!" Cleo breathed.

"Do you realize how much this could help us?" Lauren asked.

I nodded "This is one of the most powerful things a merman can be given."

Rikki smirked, then swiped the trident from my hands. "Now it's mine!" she joked.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I smirked. Without moving a muscle, the trident appeared right back into my hand. "Nice try!" I grinned. "I'm the only one who can wield it!"

"Aww man! Rikki sighed. Everyone then bursted out into laughter.

Once it got quiet again, I spoke up. "So Lewis told you guys about Doctor Denman?" I asked.

"Yeah," Emma said. "Are you sure we can trust him with our secret? I mean, what if he tells Doctor Denman?"

"He wouldn't do that to us!" Cleo stated.

I nodded. "Cleo's right guys, have a little faith in him."

"Who's Denman?" Lauren asked. I then filled her in on what Lewis told me earlier. After I was finished, Lauren spoke again. "I don't know," she said. "Seems a little risky."

"It'll be fine," I reassured her. I then remembered Kaylie. "Hey guys, do you think my sister could be jealous of me? You know, for being a merman and all."

"She couldn't be," Cleo said.

"Yeah Will," Rikki said. "What makes you think that she is jealous.

"Well, when we were swimming, she looked at my tail with a weird look in her eye. Then, when I asked her if she wanted to come here, she said no because it was 'merpeople business'. She sounded sad as she said that.

"Oh, you're probably just imagining things," Emma said.

"Yeah, you're right I said. I looked at the sky and saw it was pitch black out. "Sorry guys, I gotta get home before my parents kill me."

They nodded. "We all should go too," Cleo said. We all said our goodbyes and promised to meet up tomorrow. As I was swimming back home, I still couldn't shake the feeling in my stomach. _Kaylie couldn't be jealous._ I thought. _Could she?_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Again, the chapters will get better so don't worry! The next chapter should be up tomorrow!

MysticalMerman


	13. Confrontation

Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter came late! School kept getting in the way. The good news is that I'm on spring break now and I should be able to update a lot more! And to the person who left the comment about this story sucking, if you don't like it don't read it. It may not be the best story, but I'm positive that it doesn't suck, considering that every review besides yours has been positive. Okay, now that I'm done with my rant, every other person please enjoy and please review!

* * *

When I came onto the shore, I dried myself off and continued to walk home. When my house approached, I saw my dad sitting out on the porch. "Hey Dad," I said as I sat next to him.

"Hey Will. Where were you?" my dad asks.

"Just out with the gang," I replied.

"You seem to like your friends a lot. You hang out with them practically all day," my dad laughed.

I smiled. "Yeah, they really are fun to be around."

My dad smiled and nodded. Suddenly, his face had a look of concern. "Do you know why Kaylie has been pretty quiet lately?"

"No I don't," I say. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

"Maybe you should. It seems like something is bothering her," my dad says with a worried look on his face.

I nod, and get up from my spot. As I walked through the door, I started to think that my assumptions were true. I walked up the steps and then made my way to Kaylie's room. I knocked on her door. Seconds later, the door opened slightly. "Kaylie, I need to talk to you," I said.

"Okay," Kaylie said as she led me into her room. "What's up?" she asked as she flopped onto her bed.

"Well, you've been acting pretty different lately and I just wondering if there was something I should know." After I said that, Kaylie tensed up.

"Nothing's wrong," she said a little too quickly.

"C'mon Kaylie, I know you too well. I'm your twin brother for crying out loud. I know when something's wrong."

Kaylie sighed. She knew I was right. "I guess I'm just a little jealous of you."

"Really? What for?"

"You get to explore the ocean and not have to wear scuba gear. You get to swim with a tail and I don't. I feel so left out," Kaylie sulked.

"Kaylie, having a tail isn't everything. You don't have to worry about every drop of water you see. If I or any of the girls touch water in public, we'd be finished."

"I guess..." Kaylie trailed off.

"I need you to stay normal so you can help me with things I can't do. Also, on the off chance we do get discovered, I don't want you to be in danger. You're my sister and I couldn't handle it if you got hurt."

"Okay, that makes sense. Thanks Will," she smiled.

I smiled back. It felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I definitely didn't need someone, especially my sister, to be jealous of me. I left her room and dived onto my bed. I then drifted off to sleep with no worries. Little did I know that I soon would have a whole new thing to worry about.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and grabbed my phone. I wanted to see if Lauren wanted to meet up at the JuiceNet.

**To: Lauren **

**Hey! Do you want to meet up at the JuiceNet?**

As I waited for a reply, I got changed and straightened up my room, since my mom has been telling me to clean it for the past few days. Suddenly, Kyle walked into the room. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the JuiceNet," I said. "I'm meeting up with Lauren."

"Isn't she the one that you like?" he smirked.

My face turned red. "Yeah," I said quietly.

"Well," Kyle said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "I hope you don't screw up," he grinned.

"I'll try my best," I laughed as I punched my brother. My phone buzzed. I picked it up to see that Lauren replied to me.

**From: Lauren**

**Yeah sure! I'll be there in ten minutes!**

"Alright, I gotta go," I say to Kyle.

"Okay, see you later," he replied.

I then remembered that I had to stop by Lewis's house to give him a toenail sample, so I ran to his house and rang his doorbell. Seconds later, Lewis appears behind his door. "Hey Will!" he said. "Are you here to give me the sample?"

"Yeah," he then led me inside to his couch. After I got situated, he handed me some toenail clippers. I took off my shoe and sock and clipped my big toenail. I handed it to Lewis and he then put it in a small container with what I assumed to be Cleo's toenail. "Are you sure you could do this? I asked. "I mean, Doctor Denman could walk in on you when you're in her lab."

"C'mon Will," Lewis said. "Have a little faith in me."

"I do..." I trailed off. "It's just that I don't want anything bad to happen."

"And nothing bad will happen," Lewis assured.

I nodded slowly. "Well Lewis, I gotta go. I'm meeting up with Lauren.

"Is it a date? Because I've seen a goofy look when you're around her," Lewis smirked.

I just laughed. "I could say the same for you."

"What do you mean?" Lewis asked nervously.

"Oh come on," I said. "Anyone with eyes can clearly see that you like Cleo." Lewis's face got beat red. "I'll see you later," I smirked as I walked out of Lewis's house. I then continued my trek towards the JuiceNet. As I walked through the entrance, I saw Lauren sitting at the booth. Her face lit up as she saw me. God I love that smile. I walked up to the booth and sat across from her.

"What took you so long? Were you doing your makeup? Lauren joked.

"Well look who's turned into a comedian!" I joked back "Actually, I just stopped by Lewis's house to give him a toenail sample. He's going to take it to a lab at the marine park to study it and Cleo's toenail sample."

"Who works at the lab?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Doctor Linda Denman," I reply.

Lauren's jaw practically fell to the floor. "She's a famous scientist! Do you know what she would do if she found out where those samples came from?"

"I know. But Lewis said he would be careful."

Lauren sighed. "Even though I trust Lewis, I'm going to find out if he can handle this."

"How?" I asked.

"I'm going to sneak into the marine park and watch what he does."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Okay, if you're going to do this, you're not going alone."

"You're coming with me?" Lauren asked surprised.

"Yeah, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. If something bad did happen to you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Lauren smiled and kissed me on the lips. "Thanks Will," she said as she pulled away.

"You're welcome," I say with a dazed look on my face.

"Well, let's get going," Lauren said as she started to walk out. I ran beside her. As we approached the edge of the dock, her and I smiled at each other and jumped in. We swam slowly for the first couple minutes. We were just enjoying swimming together and looked at all of the sea life. After we had our fun, we sped off towards the direction of where the underwater gate for the marine park would be. Even though we both have never been through there, merpeople have a great sense of direction while in the water, so in no time, we were in front of the underwater gate. There was a switch next to it, so I flipped it and the gate slowly opened. Lauren and I then swam through, but before we went any further, I made sure to close the gate. I didn't want to be responsible for any animals escaping. We swam to the edge of the dock and poked our heads out of the water.

I saw Cleo and Lewis enter what seemed to be Doctor Denman's lab. "Look!" I said. "There's Lewis and Cleo!" I pointed to them.

"What're they saying?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing really. So far, Lewis is just playing with all of the science instruments. Suddenly, I see a young woman, who couldn't be older than twenty five, walk through the lab entrance.

"That must be Doctor Denman!" Lauren said with certainty.

I nodded. I noticed that as soon as Lewis saw Doctor Denman, he got nervous and his face got red. "Don't tell me that Lewis already has a crush on that woman!" I said.

"Great! Now he might tell our secret!" Lauren said angrily.

"Don't give up on him yet Lauren," I said. "He still may be able to get the information we need."

"Hopefully he won't blab about us," Lauren says a little scared.

"Don't worry, he won't," I reassured her.

I looked back to Denman, Lewis, and Cleo. Another thing that I noticed was that Cleo started to get flustered at the way Lewis was acting towards Denman._ Figures_, I thought. Cleo likes Lewis too. Isn't that just peachy? She won't like Denman one bit. I'm almost sure of it. Suddenly, I see Denman push Cleo and Lewis out of the lab. Lewis just stands at the doorway with a dopey smile on his face. I can't wait to hear what Cleo has to say when we get back. "Let's get going before someone sees us," Lauren said. I nodded answer both left the marine park the way we came in. Once we were back in the open ocean, we swam around some more. I looked at Lauren and realized that she was smiling at me. That smile just gets me every time. I then realized that I had to do the unthinkable. I really wanted to do something special. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head. I motioned for Lauren to stop. I then summoned my trident and aimed it at the ocean floor. Bolts of lightning then shot out again and again.

After I opened my hand and the trident disappeared, the bolts on the ocean floor read, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Lauren just stared at me for a moment, and then threw her arms around me. She then looked at me with her beautiful green eyes. I couldn't hold in how I felt any longer, so I leaned in and gave her a long, passionate kiss. After what felt like an hour, we pulled apart. We both looked at each other and smiled. As we started to swim back to the mainland, we held hands. One thought was running through my head_. Best day ever._

* * *

How was that? Thanks for reading and the next chapter should be out tomorrow!

MysticalMerman


	14. Trustworthy?

Hey guys! Sorry for posting this late at night, but I had stuff to do! Anyways, please enjoy the chapter and review! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

Lauren and I swam up to the beach, checking to make sure that no one could see us. Once we thought the coast was clear, we hopped onto the sand and I started to dry us both off. Once our legs returned, we started to walk along the beach, with our hands intertwined. After a couple minutes of silence, I broke it. "Do your parents know about you being a mermaid?"

"No way! If I told them, they would freak out! What about you?"

"The only one who knows is my sister," I said realizing that Lauren hasn't known this information.

"Really?" Lauren asked surprised. "How did she take it?"

"A lot better than I expected actually. I still have yet to tell my brother though," I sighed.

"Just tell him when you think the time is right."

"Speak of the devil," I laughed as I saw Kyle walking on the beach with his surf gear. He's actually real good at surfing. I used to surf with him a lot before I turned into a merman.

"Is that your brother?" Lauren asked pointing to Kyle.

"Yep!" I said as Kyle started to make his way over to us.

"Hey Will!" Kyle said as he stopped in front of Lauren and I. "Who's this?"

"This is Lauren," I said gesturing to her.

Recognition hit Kyle's face like a tidal wave. "It's nice to meet you!" Lauren said cheerily as she extended her hand towards Kyle.

Kyle in accepted her hand and shook it. "So you're the one that my brother here has been drooling over," Kyle said as he grinned. He knew how to embarrass me.

Lauren giggled. "That's me!" she said happily as she kissed me on the cheek.

Kyle leaned over to me and whispered, "Wow Will, you did a good job!" I then shoved him away jokingly. "Hey Will, do you want to come surfing with me later? It's been a while since we surfed together."

I was about to say yes, but then I remembered that if I touched water, a tail would pop up. "Sorry Kyle," I said sadly. "I just can't."

"Why not?" Kyle huffed. "You used to love surfing with me! We were like the dynamic duo at surfing!"

"I don't know, I've just lost interest."

"You and I both know that's not true." Lauren nudged me. She motioned at my hand. I was clenching it together and steam started to arise in the ocean water. "Wow! How is that happening?" Kyle asked perplexed. He then noticed when I opened up my hand, the water stopped boiling. "Were you just doing that?"

"No," I lied. "How would I be able to do that?"

"You're right, I'm just being stupid!" Kyle laughed. "We'll anyway, we'll talk later! I've gotta go while the waves are good!" Kyle then waved and ran off into the water to surf.

I let out a sigh of sadness. Sometimes, I missed being able to do things like that. I mean, I would never trade my tail for anything in the world, but it still sucks that I can't do anything water related with my family anymore. Lauren noticed my sadness. "C'mon Will, cheer up!" she said as we started to walk again. "At least he didn't force it out of you. You can tell him on your own time."

"You're right," I said. "Thanks." Suddenly, my phone buzzed. It was from Cleo.

**From: Cleo**

**Hey Will! Are you with Lauren? The girls and I need you to come to my house. They want to talk about Lewis.**

"What's up?" Lauren asked.

"The girls want us to go to Cleo's house and they want to talk about Lewis." Lauren just gave me a confused look and I shrugged. We then started to walk to Cleo's house. Once we got there, I knocked on the door.

Not long after, Rikki answered. "There you guys are! What were you doing anyway?" She then looked down at our interlocked hands and grinned. "Oh I see," she said slyly. "Well come on, we need to talk about Lewis. She then ushered us up to Cleo's bedroom. When we entered, we saw Cleo using her power to clean her fish tank. She held the tank's water above her head while she scrubbed the actual tank.

"Finally!" Emma said. "We waited so long for you guys! What were you doing? Making out?"

We just grinned. "Maybe!" Lauren giggled as we gave each other a quick kiss.

"Oh my god! I wasn't being serious!" Emma said surprised.

"Are you two actually going out?" Cleo asked with a smile. We nodded happily. "How did he ask you?" Lauren then proceeded to explain what I did with my trident while we were swimming. By the end, Cleo's mouth dropped. "That's so romantic!"

"Way to go Romeo!" Rikki joked. "But now let's get serious. I think Lewis is going to crack soon.

"What do you mean?" I asked worried.

"We were at the JuiceNet earlier and Denman called Lewis. When he talked to her, he sounded like a little girl! He did that high pitched laugh that someone does when they're talking to the person they have the hots for."

"Uh oh," I say. I looked to the girls for confirmation. They just nodded. "Do you think he would actually spill our secret?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Rikki said annoyed. He's going to Denman's lab tomorrow to look at your and Cleo's samples. That'll be the moment of truth."

"What's so special about Denman anyway?" Cleo asked. I don't see anything special about her!" Cleo practically screamed. I smirked because I knew she was jealous, but I wouldn't say that out loud though. She's too shy to have all of that attention on her. I started to think that giving Lewis a sample from me was a bad idea. But I just knew that Lewis wouldn't sell us out. Or, at least I had hoped he wouldn't. I guess I was going to have to wait and see what tomorrow's events will bring.

* * *

Another chapter down! I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be up tomorrow!

MysticalMerman


	15. The Moon Pool Surprise

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

After our little chat about Lewis, we all decided to go our separate ways for the day. Lauren asked me if I could walk her home, so obviously, I said yes. As we were walking, she spoke up. "Do you really think Lewis would sell us out all because of some bay watch babe?"

I shook my head. "If I know Lewis, he would never tell our secret, no matter what," I say truthfully.

"I just don't want to be dissected and hung on a wall!" Lauren says, clearly frightened.

I put my arm around her. "Don't worry; I'm sure that won't happen. I'll be damned if I did let anything harm you."

Lauren's beautiful smile started to appear. "You know, I really have an amazing boyfriend," she said as she kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, you do," I say jokingly.

"What? No compliment for me?" Lauren joked back.

"Nope!" I said as I ran ahead of her.

"You come back here!" she screamed as she ran after me. When she caught up, she hopped onto my back. As I ran into the grass, I stumbled and we both started to tumble to the ground. Lauren ended up on top of me. As I looked into her eyes, I saw that the moonlight reflected off of them, making them even more beautiful.

"I can never get over those eyes," I said dreamily. Without a second thought, I leaned in and kissed her passionately. Before long, it broke out into a full on make out session. After what felt like an eternity, Lauren's phone buzzed. We got up and she checked her phone.

"It's from my dad," she said. "He wants me home now."

"Okay let's go," I said as I stood up and offered my hand to her. She gladly took it. We then walked back to her house. Once we were on her front porch, I gave her a goodnight kiss.

"I had a really great time tonight," Lauren said.

"I did too. It was amazing," I said. As Lauren went to open her door, it opened to reveal another person on the other side of it.

"Oh! Hey Josh!" Lauren said. "Will, allow me to introduce you to my little brother."

Josh didn't look any older than ten. I bent down to his height and extended my arm. "Hi Josh," I smiled. "I'm Will."

Josh's shy attitude turned into one that was full of energy. "So you're Will? Lauren talks about you nonstop!"

"Oh does she now?" I ask as I smirk in Lauren's direction.

"Yeah! She keeps on saying how you're a great kisser! She also says that you have a great personality! Oh, and she always talks about how you have amazing abs!"

At this, Lauren got red in the face. "Be quiet Josh!" she said as she tried to hide her embarrassment. "Well, I gotta go now."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" I said as I kissed Lauren on the cheek. She then walked inside and waved shyly as she closed the door. Pleased with how the night turned out, I started to make my way back to my house. Once I got there, I laid down on my bed. The events of the night were playing over and over in my head. I then drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I was woken up by my phone buzzing. I picked it up to see that it wasn't the girls or Lewis, but a good friend from back in the states.

**From: Alex **

**Yo Will what's happenin! How's the Gold Coast? Any hot babes? Haha! Well anyway, just wanted to check in and see how you've been doing! Guess what? I might be able to visit you soon! I'll update you when I get more info!**

I replied right back.

**To: Alex **

**Nothin much man! It's great actually! Lots of great people! Really? If you can come that would be awesome!**

I then locked my phone and three on some clothes. I decided that I wanted to take a swim to Mako. I ran out the door and dived off the dock. I sped off towards Mako. Once I arrived at the moon pool, I just floated on my back enjoying the silence. Suddenly, it was broken by an unfamiliar voice. "It's been years since I've been in this place." I jerked forward to see an elderly woman looking at me with a smile.

Somehow, I just knew she was friendly. "Who are you?" I asked.

"You can call me Miss Chatham. I'm sure Cleo has talked about me before."

Recognition came over me. This was the old woman that Cleo always kept seeing. "So you know about merpeople?"

"Yes, and let me tell you that you and the girls have a special bond. Don't ever become distant from each other. Always look out for one another."

Suddenly, a familiar red tail appeared next to me. "Hey Will!" Lauren said. "What's up?"

I turned back to where Miss Chatham was, but she wasn't there anymore. She just vanished. I needed to remember what she told me. Should I let the girls know about this? I decided to keep it to myself for now. "Nothing much," I said as convincingly as I could. "Just chilling out."

"Okay. I just came here after a swim," Lauren said. I pulled myself out of the water and steam dried myself. "A little help?" Lauren smiled gesturing that she wanted to get out. I twisted my hand and she rose out of the water. I then placed her next to me and dried her off. "Thanks!" she said.

"No problem," I said as I kissed Lauren's cheek. My phone went off. I took it out of my pocket. It was a message from Emma.

**From: Emma**

**MEET AT MY HOUSE NOW! THIS IS SERIOUS!**

"Uh oh," I breathed.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked worried.

"Something happened. We gotta go to Emma's house. Lauren nodded, then we both dived into the water and darted towards the mainland. Whatever had happened, it couldn't have been that bad. Could it?

* * *

Well now, since Will knows about Miss Chatham, the chapter that will be based on "Shipwrecked" could go a little differently! Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up tomorrow!

MysticalMerman


	16. Lewis's Mistake

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days! My family was busy! Well, here is the next chapter! Please review and enjoy! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

When we returned to the mainland, Lauren and I practically sprinted all the way to Emma's house. As we arrived at her doorstep, I pounded on the door. Emma opened it not even a split second later. "Upstairs. Now," was all she said. When Lauren and I entered her room, we saw Cleo and Rikki on Emma's bed, with Lewis sitting in a chair facing them with a guilty expression. Emma and Lauren sat on the bed while I stood next to it with my arms crossed. "Lewis, how could you let Denman get ahold of Cleo and Will's DNA samples?"

"What?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. This was bad. Really bad.

"You don't understand!" Lewis began. "It was an accident! And besides, she's a scientist. This is what scientists do!"

"Sell out their friends?" Rikki asked angrily.

"No, compare notes!" Lewis corrected. "That's the thing about us!"

"Us?!" Rikki and I asked at the same time. I was actually getting angry, which was pretty rare for me. I'm usually the happy-go-lucky kid. I'm always happy. I guess the current situation proved that my last statement was false.

"We scientists. Our need to know is what drives us! Believe me, she's cool."

"What if her need to know ends up with her dissecting us?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah Lewis!" I agreed. "She's a world renowned marine biologist! She'll jump at the chance for a major discovery!"

Lewis tensed up. "She's not like that. Look, I have to go; I'll talk to you guys later. I heated up the doorknob as Lewis headed for the door. Once he touched it, he immediately pulled his hand back in pain. "Ouch! Rikki!" he complained.

"It wasn't Rikki," I smirked.

"Look Will I'm sorry for what happened. She didn't even seem that interested in the slide though."

"You believe that? Lewis, she saw not one, but two different DNA samples that changed form when in contact with water! Of course she's going to be interested!"

"She's not like that!" Lewis defended. "I gotta go."

Once he left, I pounded the wall. "I thought we could trust him," I said sadly.

"Lewis isn't usually this erratic," Cleo shrugged.

"Those in favor of not trusting Lewis as far as we could throw him raise your hands," Rikki said. Both of her hands, along with Lauren's, shot into the air.

"Agreed," Emma said. "Let's keep an eye on him." Her hand was raised now too. Cleo and I were the only two with our hands still lowered.

I didn't realize that I clenched my hands together so hard, that they started to steam. "I gotta go," I said. I then walked out of Emma's house. I needed to clear my head. I decided that Mako Island was the best place to go. As I ran onto the beach, I heard Lauren call after me, so I stopped in my tracks.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she caught up to me.

"I thought Lewis would be more careful. Denman not only saw my DNA, but Cleo's too!"

"We all thought he would be more careful. Look on the bright side; she doesn't know where the DNA came from."

"She'll get it out of him eventually," I said sadly.

"Watch out!" I heard someone say. I turned to see Kyle coming straight towards Lauren and me on his surfboard. We were so close to the water, that when he swerved to avoid hitting us, water sprayed all over us. Lauren and I stared at each other in shock, and then ran into the water. Once our tails formed, I could see Kyle making his way over to us to see if we were okay. "Sorry about that! Are you guys okay?" he asked. He was still too far away to see our tails.

"We're fine Kyle!" I said hoping he wouldn't come closer. "Don't come closer!"

It seemed today wasn't my day because Kyle kept coming closer to us. "What? Have you got something to hide?" he playfully smirked.

He had no idea how true he was. "Just don't come closer! Please don't!" Lauren pleaded.

"Aww c'mon! Lighten up! I won't bite!" As he came even closer, his eyes widened. He started to see the outlines of my tail. He then started to back away in shock.

"Don't freak out, don't freak out," I said as calmly as I could.

"You're... a fish," Kyle finally managed to say.

"Well technically speaking, I'm a merman," I said casually. I tried to keep this conversation as light hearted as possible.

Suddenly, a smile appeared on my brother's face, which was the last thing that I expected to happen. "Cool!" he said.

"Wait, you're not angry or scared?" I asked surprised.

"No, why would I be?"

"Well, maybe because I'm a mythical creature," I suggested.

"Will, that doesn't matter, you're still my brother no matter what," he smiled.

I chuckled a bit. "You sound like Kaylie."

"She knows too?" Kyle asked surprised. "I'm guessing she reacted the same way?"

"Yeah, only with a lot more questions!" I laughed. Kyle laughed with me.

"So Lauren took it well too? I mean she is in the water with you." Lauren and I just looked at each other and broke out into laughter. "What's so funny?" Kyle asked completely oblivious to why we were laughing. Lauren just smirked and lifted her elegant red tail above the water. "Isn't that just convenient?" Kyle laughed. "You two are going out and the both of you have tails!"

"Yep!" Lauren said. "Why don't we go back to shore and dry off?"

Kyle and I nodded. Once we got close to the shore, we made sure nobody was around and hopped onto the sand. "Watch this!" I said. I held my hand over my tail and clenched it together. Within seconds, my legs came back. I then did the same thing to Lauren.

"How did you do that?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Merpeople have special powers. My powers are controlling water and boiling or heating water. I also can create winds fast enough to blow people off their feet and I can summon lightning strikes whenever I want."

"My power is that I can freeze water. If I combine my power with Will's, we can create a full on hurricane."

"Whoa! That sounds so awesome!" Kyle said. He then looked at me and smirked. "Hey Will, you're birthday's coming up in three days! Did you let Lauren know that?" I winced. He knows I don't like to make a big deal of my birthday. I didn't tell Lauren when it was because I didn't want her to tell everyone. I knew that if she did, they would all try to surprise me. Lauren then looked at me with a surprised look. Uh oh. Here it comes.

"What?!" Lauren squealed. "Why didn't you tell me your birthday was soon?"

I shrugged. "I don't like to make a big deal out of it."

"Of course it's a big deal! It's your sixteenth birthday! Oh, I have to let everyone else know!"

I glared at Kyle. He in turn grinned at me with his thumbs up.

"Well we gotta go now," I said.

"Okay, I'll see you at home!" Kyle said as he ran back out into the ocean.

Lauren and I walked off the beach and back into the neighborhood. "Do you think Denman kept the slide?" Lauren asked.

"I wouldn't put it past me," I said. "On a lighter note, do you want to come over my house for a bite to eat?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" We then started to walk to my house. I kind of hoped that my parents weren't home because they didn't know about Lauren yet, and once they knew that she was my girlfriend, they would never leave us alone because they would bombard us with questions.

Once we reached my house, we walked through the door to see Kaylie sitting on the couch and watching TV. "Hey Will!" she said happily. "Who's this?"

"Kaylie, meet Lauren," I said. "She's my girlfriend.

"Oh! Hello Lauren! I didn't know my brother had a girlfriend! Has he been treating you well?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course he has!" Lauren said cheerily. "He's been nothing but good to me!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Kaylie said.

I laughed. "What are you, my mom? Speaking of Mom, where are her and Dad?"

"Oh, they went out for the day," Kaylie replied.

"Okay cool," I said. "Oh, and Kyle knows."

"Knows what?" Kaylie asked.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"And he's okay with it?" I nodded. "Does Lauren know?"

I didn't reply. I grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge. I then turned to Lauren. "Hey Lauren, could you make us some ice pops?" I asked as I poured the orange juice into three glasses and put popsicle sticks into them.

"How is she going to do that?" Kaylie asked.

"Like this," Lauren said as she held her hand up. In no time at all, the orange juice turned into ice pops.

"Wait, you're a mermaid too?" Kaylie asked shocked.

"Yeah! It's funny isn't it?" Lauren said.

"Yeah! You've got like a whole clan of mermaids!" Kaylie said.

"Hey! I interjected. "Everyone seems to forget that there's a merman in the mix too!" Everyone then bursted out into laughter.

"Whoa! Imagine if you have kids!" Kaylie said. "There's gonna be little merbabies running around!"

"Kaylie, we're only fifteen!" I laughed. You know, this day had its ups and downs, but I think it'll be okay. Lewis just needs to have some sense knocked into him. I know he wouldn't sell us out completely. I just know it.

* * *

Another chapter done! Sorry if it wasn't the best but as I progress through this story and future stories *hint hint* I hope that my writing will get better! The next chapter hopefully will be out tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


	17. Super Merman?

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for such a long wait but I've been piled with school work ever since I got back from spring break. Hopefully I'll be back on schedule with the story now. And I'm so happy because this story got over 50 reviews already! Thanks guys for reviewing! It really makes my day when I read what you say about this story! Especially you Ditz! Well, here is the next chapter! I do not own H20: Just Add Water. Enjoy!

* * *

_Everything was blurry. I could see barely five feet in front of me. Suddenly, my vision cleared. In front of me was the girls trapped in a giant fish tank. I tried to break the glass, but it seemed to be indestructible. As I kept bashing onto the tank, a figure appeared. It was Denman. "You failed Will. You failed to protect your friends."_

_"Shut up!" I yelled back feeling very guilty. "Let them go!"_

_"They're my property now Will," Denman smirked. "And it's your entire fault. You are worthless. You are nothing. You are helpless..._

"Noooooo!" I screamed as I jolted upward from my bed. Sweat drenched my face and I was breathing like I just ran a marathon. My mom opened the door to my room with a frantic look on her face.

"Will! Are you okay?" she asked as she sat on the side of my bed.

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. It's actually kind of funny because you would think that sweat would make me grow a tail, but it doesn't. It's the same with tears. I guess if the water comes from your body, you don't grow a tail. "Yeah, I'm fine," I breathed.

"What happened?"

I looked at my mom sheepishly. I thought it was stupid that I got this worked up over a dream. I mean it's just a dream. It's not real. "I had a bad dream," I whispered.

She then went total mother-mode on me. "Will! Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked with a serious look on her face.

I chuckled a little. "Mom, I'm completely fine. There's no need to worry."

"Okay," my mom sighed with relief as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest. "What was it about?"

I froze for a minute, and then I regained my composure. "I don't even remember actually," I said with a shrug.

"Okay good. I don't need my soon-to-be sixteen year old to be down in the dumps," my mom smirked.

I immediately scowled at her. "You're not planning anything are you?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course not!" my mom said a little too quickly. "Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me!" My mom then ran out my room with a smile on her face.

I hope she wasn't planning anything. I don't really like to celebrate my birthday. Heck, the only one of the gang who knows about it is Lauren. Suddenly my phone rang. I immediately grabbed it and saw that Rikki was calling me. She probably wanted to meet up soon. I pressed "Answer" and before I even got a chance to speak, Rikki started screaming at me. Oh boy, here we go I thought.

"Why didn't you tell us that your birthday is in two days?! Rikki screamed as I heard Emma and Cleo in the background agreeing with her.

"Uhh, I forgot?" I shrugged.

"Of course you did," Rikki said not believing a word.

"Who told you?" I asked although I'm pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"Lauren told us!" Rikki replied.

"Lauren!" I snapped.

"Oops, sorry," I heard Lauren giggle in the background.

"Well, now that I'm done with my rampage, how about we meet up with you at Mako?"

"Sounds good!" I said.

"See you there!"

With that, Rikki and I disconnected. I started to throw some clothes on and clean my room. Not long after I was done, Kyle walked into the room. "How's Fishy doing this morning?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"Call me that again and I'll boil your insides," I shot back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that!" Kyle laughed.

" Yeah, keep that in mind. Well I gotta go," I said. "I'm meeting the girls at Mako."

"Wait, why would you go to Mako? Isn't it infested with sharks?"

"They don't bother me. So why should I be afraid of them?"

"Good point," my brother agreed. "And you said 'girls'. I'm assuming besides Lauren you mean Cleo, Rikki, and Emma right? You practically are together every second of the day. Then that means that they're mermaids too."

"Oops," I said. "I think I said too much."

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Those three girls are like sisters to you. I couldn't expose them even if I wanted to."

I felt so relieved. "Thanks Kyle."

"No problem," he smiled.

I then walked out back to the dock. I took a glance around me to see if anyone around. The coast was clear so I dived into the water. I wanted to take my time going to Mako because I wanted to enjoy myself. It's funny actually. I've been a merman for so long that I feel that I wouldn't be able to survive without my tail. Sure, there's always the chance that I could get discovered by a mad scientist or something, but it's worth it. What has been given to me is a gift, and it's a gift I've grown to love. As I entered the moon pool, I saw that the girls were already there. "What's up guys?" I asked casually as I swam to the ledge.

"Think fast!" Cleo giggled as she threw a sphere of water at me. I didn't have any time to react, so I just held up my hand and waited for the water to hit my face, but it never did. I opened my eyes to see that the sphere was frozen in midair.

"Thanks Emma," I said thinking that she was the one who froze the sphere.

"That wasn't me," Emma said with wide eyes.

"Was it you Lauren?" I asked.

"It wasn't me either," she said looking exactly like Emma.

"I think... You did it Will," Rikki said thoughtfully.

"That's impossible! I don't have that power!"

"There's only one way to find out," Cleo said as she made another sphere rise out of the water.

I sighed then held up my hand the way Emma and Lauren do. Not even a second later, the sphere turned to a solid ball of ice. "You've got to be kidding me," I said with disbelief. "I've got all three powers."

"Isn't that something?" Rikki laughed.

"You're so lucky!" Cleo said.

"I guess," I said as I looked at my hand. How long have I had the power of cryokinesis? It might be possible that I had it the whole time. I never really did take the time to see if I had the power anyway. "Well, on another note, where's Lewis?"

Cleo sneered. "Probably drooling over Denman at her lab. At the marine park the other day, I snuck in the lab and saw an article on her computer called 'H2O: Just Add Water'. I think she's doing research on our DNA samples."

"Denman's gonna be asking a lot more questions now! Lewis better not reveal us!" Lauren said sternly.

"He won't," I said confidently. Suddenly, we all heard the sound of a boats motor nearing Mako Island.

"You sure 'bout that?" Rikki asked with an eyebrow raised. We all then swam out of the moon cave and into the open water. When our heads surfaced, we saw Lewis and Denman in diving gear getting ready to go for a dive. Hell no. You've gotta be kidding me. Of all the places Lewis could bring Denman, he brought her here?! I took a glance towards Rikki and I noticed that she had the same anger plastered all over her face. In fact, everyone was angry, with the exception of Cleo. She looked like she was more hurt than angry. As Denman and Lewis got in the position to dive, the girls and I hid behind some rocks so we could spy on them. Seconds later, they dove into the water and started to swim around to collect samples and whatnot. I could really care less though. I was pretty pissed at this whole situation. Lewis just threw us under the bus without a second thought. Honestly, if Denman wasn't with Lewis, I probably would've burnt him to death. Okay, maybe I wouldn't do that, but still. Suddenly, Lewis caught sight of Rikki and swam in her direction. She quickly swam away, but Lewis caught sight of her tail. I could see his face scrunch up in confusion and annoyance. Before Denman came our way, we decided to leave and confront Lewis about this later. As we swam to the mainland, I motioned for the girls to follow me. We all swam back to my dock and dried off. I knew my mom and dad wouldn't be home because they were at work. When we walked through the backdoor, Kaylie saw our expressions and came up to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Lewis brought Denman to Mako Island."

"Who's Denman?"

Emma answered for me. "She's a marine biologist. If she found out what we were, she would dissect us for sure."

"That's really bad!" Kaylie squealed.

"Tell us something we don't know," Rikki said flatly.

"What's this talk about dissecting?" Kyle asked as he walked into the living room.

Emma, Rikki, and Cleo froze up. " Lewis almost exposed us to a marine biologist," Lauren said "If she found out we were mermaids, our lives would be over."

"Lauren!" the girls snapped. Oh, I forgot. They didn't know that Kyle knew the secret.

"Guys, chill out," I said calmly. "Kyle knows. He won't tell a soul."

"Are you sure?" Cleo asked skeptically.

"Cleo, I know when my brother is lying to me. He wasn't lying this time. No need to worry."

"Okay good."

As the girls started to explain how it was being a mermaid to Kyle, I heard a knock on the door. I strolled over to it and didn't bother to see who was knocking. I just absentmindedly opened the door. Now facing me was a confused and nervous Lewis. All the anger boiled up inside me again. Lewis was going to get what was coming to him.

Oh boy, this'll be good.

* * *

Another chapter done! Will has all three powers now, but they definitely won't go to his head like a certain redhead we hopefully all know! Anyway, the next chapter should be out tomorrow! Also, if you didn't know, Jonathan M. Shiff (the maker of H2O) made a spinoff series called Mako Mermaids! Call me weird, but I can't wait till it's released in the US! I'm counting down the days!

MysticalMerman


	18. Betrayal

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

I gripped Lewis's arm and dragged him inside my house to the living room. Everyone was in there waiting for him. They all had the same scowls towards him. "You think I wouldn't notice you guys spying on me?" Lewis asked with annoyance in his voice. "I mean where's the trust?"

Emma was the first to answer him. "I think it died when you accidentally gave our DNA to a world renowned marine biologist!"

"Or maybe it was when Lewis decided to take Doctor Baywatch Babe on a date to Mako Island!" Rikki added.

"You've gone too far Lewis," Cleo said with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah Lewis," I agreed. "You might as well hang us all up on a wall! Denman is getting too close to our secret!"

"Lewis I thought we could trust you!" Lauren said with anger clearly slowing in her eyes.

"You guys don't trust me?" Lewis asked with disbelief. "After everything we've been through? I've spent so much time trying to solve basic questions on why you guys are the way you are and this is what it comes down to?"

"They're our lives Lewis!" Rikki said. "We're being careful! Maybe you should be too!"

"Do you want to know what I think?" Lewis asked in a quiet voice. Oh joy, I couldn't wait to hear what Lewis had to say. "I think you guys are a bunch of kids!" Did he really just say that? Man if I wasn't going to hurt him before, I was itching to do it now. "At least Doctor Denman is a woman, and a little bit more... mature." After he said that, he walked out of the front door. My jaw dropped so far that it felt like I had to pick it up from the floor.

"Did he really just do that?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yep," Rikki replied. "It looks like we completely lost Lewis now."

"I can't believe this!" Emma said.

"This isn't happening..." Cleo breathed.

"Since I can't contain my frustration right now," Rikki began. "I'm going to leave now." As she said that, she stomped her way to the front door, yanked the door open, and left my house slamming the door shut behind her.

_Yeah, Rikki's pissed._ I thought.

"We gotta go too Will," Emma said motioning to her and Cleo. "We have a lot to think about."

I waved to them as they too, walked out of my house. Lauren and I were the only ones left in the room. Kyle and Kaylie left earlier because they saw how heated the conversation with Lewis was getting. I walked over to my couched and flopped onto it. I rubbed my temples tiredly. This whole situation is really taking its toll on me. "This isn't good," I said quietly to Lauren. "Should I consider this an early birthday present?" I asked sarcastically.

Lauren took a seat next to me on the couch. Her fingers joined mine. "We'll find a way out of this somehow," she whispered. "I just know it."

"I hope so." I said with only an ounce of hope in my voice. Lauren then leaned into my side and not long after, Lauren dozed off into sleep because she was exhausted. I looked at her sleep with a smile on her face. This brightened my attitude up by a mile. Maybe things really were going to be okay. I suddenly felt my eyelids become heavy as I slowly closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I fell asleep with Lauren wrapped in my arms.

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of my mom chuckling slightly at the sight of Lauren and me. I suddenly remembered that my mom or dad didn't know that I had a girlfriend. I slowly opened my eyes to see my mom looking at me with a huge grin on her face. _Uh oh. Here comes the barrage of questions._ I thought. "Who's this pretty girl?" mom asked quietly because Lauren was still asleep.

"This is Lauren," I said. "She's my girlfriend." As I said that, it seemed like my mom was grinning from one ear to the other. Suddenly, Lauren stirred and finally awoke and sat up. As soon as she saw my mom, her cheeks flushed with red. I laughed a little. "Lauren, meet my mom."

"Pleased to meet you!" Lauren said happily as she shook my mom's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine!" my mom replied. "So tell me all about how you two met and got together!"

"Seriously Mom?" I asked under my breathe. Even though I was against it, Lauren was more than happy to talk about how we met. Of course she left out about how we first met on Mako Island because that would make my mom suspicious. And trust me, when my mom thinks something is up, she won't stop asking questions until she pries the truth right out of you. I've seen that happen to Kyle on many occasions. Instead of telling my mom that we met on Mako, Lauren told her that we bumped into each other on the beach. By the end of her story, my mom was jumping up and down in excitement.

"That's so adorable!" my mom cooed.

"Oh wow look at the time!" I said looking at an imaginary watch on my wrist. "Lauren and I have to be somewhere!" I didn't want to be around my mom for much longer because she was embarrassing the heck out of me. "I'll be back soon Mom!" I called as I Lauren and I started to walk out the door.

"Okay!" she called back. "Stay out of trouble!"

I rolled my eyes. Lauren and I started to walk into town. "Where are we going?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I just had to get out of there."

"Your mom's really nice!" Lauren said happily.

"Don't I know it?" I laughed. Suddenly both of our phones vibrated at the same time. When I looked at my phone, I saw that it was a group message from Cleo. It looked like she sent it to the girls and me.

**From: Cleo**

**Bad news guys! I talked to Lewis earlier and he said that he was going with Denman on a scientific expedition! He's leaving here tomorrow morning! This is really bad! **

I almost dropped my phone out of my hand. Lauren and I locked eyes. This situation with Denman just got worse. Much worse.

* * *

Chapter done! I just want to let you guys know that you really inspire me to write more! When I read your reviews, I feel like I have to have the next chapter up as soon as possible because I don't like to keep you waiting! Really, thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! The next chapter should be out tomorrow!

MysticalMerman


	19. Redemption

Hey guys back with another chapter! Thanks for reviewing! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water. Enjoy!

* * *

Finding out that Lewis was going on a worldwide trip with Denman was like a punch to the stomach. "This can't be happening!" Lauren yelled.

"We have to get our DNA samples back!" I said with frustration.

"How can we be sure that she still has the slides?" Lauren asked with confusion.

"Think about it. If a marine biologist like her saw our DNA, I can guarantee that she kept the slides. Also, when Cleo told us about the article on Denman's computer, I knew that she had something up her sleeve."

"That does make sense," Lauren agreed. "So how are we going to get the slides?"

"We gotta sneak back into the marine park and find them."

"Alright I'm in!" Lauren said with a determined look on her face.

"Then let's go!" I say as we both practically sprint back to the docks and dive into the ocean without second thoughts. While we were speeding of to the marine park, I couldn't help but think what would happen if Denman found out where the samples came from. Our lives would never be the same. We would be like exhibits. I shivered at the thought of that. That's why Lauren and I had to get the slides back now. Once inside the marine park, we noticed two mermaid tails under the water. It was Rikki and Emma. Were they here for the same reason we were? Rikki noticed Lauren and me approaching, and the look in her eyes said everything. She and Emma were trying to get the slides back too. We all slowly rose out of the water to see both slides staring us in the face, along with Denman's other equipment. Just as I went to grab them, Denman showed up along with Lewis.

"Doctor Denman," Lewis said as he approached her.

"Lewis?" Denman asked surprised.

"Um... can you... can you be straight with me about something?" Lewis stuttered.

"Anything," Denman replied.

"Did you hold on to those slides of mine?"

"Yes," Denman said without a second thought.

"It's not like you have to...," Lewis stopped short. "Did you say yes?" he asked unbelievably.

"Yes, I did," Denman confirmed. "They're right here with all our Mako slides. And I'm hoping someday Lewis; you'll be a little more forthcoming about where you got them."

"Umm..." was all that Lewis let come from his mouth. As he and Denman were talking, Rikki attempted to grab the slides, but Denman turned in our direction so she shot back into the water.

"Lewis, you've got something extraordinary here; cells that completely change their molecular structure on contact with water."

"That sounds impossible," Lewis shrugged.

"It is impossible, but here it is." Rikki took another go at getting the slides, but it was another failed attempt because Denman shot her eyes back over to them again. "I can't explain it. We need to do a lot more tests," Denman said with anticipation.

"You stole them," Lewis sulked.

"Lewis, I'm sorry I deceived you, but I have no intention of ripping you off. Why do you think I want you on this trip with me?" Rikki and I made several attempts to grab the slides, but to no avail.

"Is it the charm?" Lewis asked hopefully.

"Lewis, do you think you could get more samples like this?" Denman asked motioning to our DNA samples.

"What about trust?" Lewis asked desperately.

Denman draped her arm around Lewis's shoulder. "You can trust me to be a good scientist. Like I said, I believe in your talent."

"I appreciate that," Lewis said genuinely. The slides were merely inches away from Rikki's grasp, but yet again, Denman interrupted the heist. We descended under the water before she could see us. She grabbed the slides and looked back to Lewis.

"Are you still coming tomorrow?" Denman asked.

"Can I have a look at your research so far?" Lewis countered.

"Of course," Denman replied.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Lewis smirked. You know, something in his smirk made me think he was still on our side, but that thought quickly vanished. We all then left the marine park and were back in the neighborhood.

"I gotta go guys," I said. "We've done everything we can." They all nodded solemnly and then we all walked back to our respective houses. When I got home, all I wanted to do was lie in bed and try to get some sleep. I knew it was still early, but something was telling me that I would most likely be up all night. _This is the end._ I thought sadly.

* * *

The next morning, we all met up by the beach. We sat in silence for what felt like a century, and then Cleo finally broke it. "I didn't sleep a wink last night," she sighed.

"Me neither, the rest of us echoed.

"You do realize that she'll eventually get it out of him, don't you?" Emma stated sadly.

"What?" Cleo asked confused.

"Where the DNA came from," Emma confirmed.

"We have to get that slide back," Rikki said determined.

"Lewis wouldn't sell us out completely!" Cleo said unsure of herself. "Would he?

"Stop having so much faith in human nature!" Rikki yelled. He already has sold us out!"

"She's right," Lauren agreed sadly.

"You're the only one who doesn't think so. Why is that?" Rikki asked sneakily.

"I just don't believe it," Cleo said. "Lewis is..." her eyes darted from side to side."...our friend." Cleo then stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Emma sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to Lewis, even if it is for the last time." I stood up and walked beside her. I guess one more chat with Lewis couldn't hurt. The others stayed put. Cleo turned to them. "Well?" she asked.

The girls sighed and stood up. We walked to the docks where Denman's boat was stationed, knowing Lewis would be there. Once we got there, we saw a boat leaving the docks. "That's her boat!" Emma said.

"C'mon! If anybody could catch her we can!" Cleo said as she was about to dive into the water.

"Wait!" Rikki grabbed her arm. "I think that would defeat the purpose of all the secrecy, don't you?"

Cleo stopped with a defeated look on her face. "Oh, you're right, sorry. But are we just gonna let him go like this?"

"Like what?" Lewis asked. _Wait a minute, Lewis?!_ I thought. _That son of a..._

"We'll you're just sailing away without saying... Lewis! You didn't go!" Cleo finally realized that she had been talking to Lewis the whole time.

"Keen observation Cleo, very very good," Lewis laughed. He then held up what felt like a gold mine to us. It was the two slides.

"You got the slide back!" Emma grinned.

"And she didn't suck you in?" Rikki laughed.

"What are you serious?" Lewis asked in disbelief. "You think I'd buy that stuff about being a good scientist?" Lewis scoffed. "Please."

"What about her records?" Cleo asked. "All the stuff I saw?"

"When she opens the file, I think she'll find its recently been erased. Oops," Lewis smirked. "No, I don't think the good doctor and I are a team anymore guys."

I was grinning from ear to ear. "Lewis, you're one heck of a guy!" I said giving him a playful noogie on the head.

"It's good to have you back Lewis!" Cleo smiled. I saw that she and Lewis were having trouble on giving each other a hug, so I helped them out a little. I elbowed Lewis softly in the back which pushed him into Cleo. They then shared a genuine hug.

_Phase one of getting Lewis and Cleo together, _I thought. Complete.

"Thank you," Lewis grinned.

Everything was back to normal. The whole gang was back together now. I was filled with so much happiness, that words couldn't describe it. Denman was gone, the slides were back in the rightful hands, and everything seemed to go just great. _Hallelujah._ I thought.

* * *

Lewis is back! I know most of the chapter was directly quoting "The Denman Affair" but if you paid close attention, you might be able to guess what the next chapter is going to be about! It will be up by tomorrow or Friday! Thanks and please review!


	20. The Birthday Boy

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I was with friends and I didn't have access to a computer! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! Be sure to keep them coming! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water. Enjoy!

* * *

My eyes flickered open as I let out a long yawn and sat up from my bed. I remembered that everything was back to normal and that I didn't have to worry about Denman anymore. But something in the back of my head told me that today was an important day. I shot a glance at the calendar on the wall_. August 26th_ it read. Wait a minute, today's my...

"Happy birthday!" my mom shouted as she came into my room with a plate of my favorite breakfast, the traditional pancakes and bacon. It wasn't like Cleo's, who told me hers was pancakes with peanut butter and banana and some other stuff. It was such a weird combination, but I didn't complain. "How's my sixteen year old?" my mom asked with a grin plastered on her face.

"I'm great. Thanks for the breakfast Mom," I said as she handed me the plate. I started to devour everything on it.

"Oh, and the girls wanted me to tell you to meet them at the JuiceNet Cafe."

_They better not be planning anything._ I thought. "Okay, thanks Mom." After eating my breakfast, I threw some clothes on and made my way downstairs. I bumped into Kaylie on the way.

"Hey Will!" she said happily. "How does it feel to be sixteen? I feel so good right now!"

"I feel the exact same way I did yesterday," I joked.

"Way to kill the mood," she said as she playfully punched my arm. "Where are you going anyway?"

"The JuiceNet. Mom told me that the girls wanted me to meet them there."

"Okay, cool! I'm going to spend the day with Carrie!" Carrie was this girl that my sister started to hang out with not long after we came to Australia. I have yet to see her, but from what I've heard, she's pretty nice. "And Will, I don't know if you noticed, but you're starting to pick up the Australian accent. It suits you!"

"Really?" I asked in astonishment. That quick? I wasn't complaining though. I loved having an accent. When I lived in the states, I would always complain about how the American accent is so bland. "That's awesome!" I grinned. "Well, enjoy your time with Carrie!" I said as I opened the front door and began my trek to the JuiceNet. As I approached the entrance, everything was dead silent. I slowly walked in inspecting the place to see if anyone was going to jump out. After I let my guard down, I heard a barrage of voices.

"Surprise!" they all screamed as everyone leaped out of their hiding spots. The gang was all here, including Wilfred who was the owner of the JuiceNet, and a few other people that I got to know in the neighborhood.

"Happy birthday Will!" Lauren grinned as she leapt into my arms and gave me a peck on the lips.

I was then approached by Lewis, Rikki, Cleo, and Emma. "Happy birthday Will!" they all said at the same time.

"Thanks guys!" I said happily. Even if I didn't like to make a big deal of my birthday, what the guys did for me was just too nice. "Yo Wilfred!" I called over to him.

"What's up?" he called.

"Give us a round of smoothies!"

"Coming right up! And don't worry, they're on the house!"

That's why I love this neighborhood; there are so many nice people in it. Well, besides Zane, but that's beside the point. "Thanks Wilfred!" Everyone was having a good time. People were smiling and laughing. As the gang and I sat at our usual booth, Zane walked in.

"Hey Will, I heard it was your birthday!" he called over to me. "If this is seriously how you celebrate a birthday, you really need to get a life!" I didn't feel like dealing with Zane, so while my hand was under the table, I clenched my fist together and blew up the smoothie next to him all over his face. "What the?!" Zane yelled.

"Hey Zane!" Rikki called. "You got a little something on your face there," Rikki smirked. We all then started to crack up. Zane didn't know how to respond, so he just stormed out of the JuiceNet. After our laugh, we received our smoothies and began to gulp them down. Lauren gently leaned her head into my shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Get a room you two!" Emma said.

I chuckled a little at her comment and took a sip of my smoothie. Suddenly, I saw Kaylie walk in with an unfamiliar face with her. I smiled and waved her over.

"Hey guys!" Kaylie said jubilantly. "This is my friend Carrie!" Carrie was a brunette with blue eyes. She was the same height as Kaylie, so I could easily tower over her.

"Hey!" we replied in unison. The gang said happy birthday to Kaylie, seeing as she's my twin. Then, the introductions started. As they went down the line, it became my turn.

"I'm Will," I said casually. Carrie's eyes seemed to light up after I said that.

"So you're Will! I've heard so much about you!" she said as she batted her eyelashes at me. Wait, did she really just do that? I just brushed it off. I took a glance at Lauren and she looked a little angry at what Carrie did, so I reassured her by bringing my face to hers and kissing her on the lips. A small smile appeared on her face. I would never do anything to hurt her. She meant too much to me.

I saw Carrie scowl at Lauren. Kaylie didn't seem to notice it, but the rest of us did. "Hey Will," Lewis said before more tension could rise. "The girls and I have another surprise for you at my secret fishing spot!"

"Yeah!" Cleo added. "You're gonna love it!"

"What are we waiting for then?" Rikki asked. "Let's go!"

"See ya later Kaylie," I said patting my sister on the back. Before I could leave, Carrie grabbed ahold of my shoulder.

"I just wanted to say happy birthday," she whispered as she winked. I then realized that she had been rubbing my shoulder. I immediately shook her hand off.

"Uh... thanks," I said awkwardly. "I gotta go now." I turned towards the door and left the JuiceNet with the gang. Once we were out of earshot of Carrie, Lewis spoke up.

"The real surprise is at Mako," he grinned.

"I figured as much," I smiled. "Thanks for not getting Carrie suspicious." As soon as I said her name left my mouth, Lauren looked sadly at the ground. No. I refuse to let anyone be sad today. I mean, yesterday we just resolved the huge problem with Denman. We deserved to be happy today. I walked up to Lauren and scooped her off her feet and into my arms. I then looked her in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere," I said seriously. "I'm not going anywhere. I only love you." Our lips met and stayed together until Rikki coughed loudly.

"C'mon guys! You can do that later!" Rikki laughed.

"You're right," I grinned. I walked to the dock with Lauren still in my arms. "It looks like I'm gonna have to throw you in!" I smirked.

"No, please don't!" Lauren laughed.

"Too late!" I yelled as I threw her in the water. I chuckled to myself, and then jumped in with her. Not long after, the rest of the girls jumped in. Once their tails formed, we all grinned at each other. We knew what we wanted to do. Rikki stuck three fingers up. Once she counted down, we all sped off to Mako. Seeing as we were all neck and neck, I decided to take a shortcut. I swam through many obstacles with such precision, I started to amaze myself. I arrived at the moon pool before the girls. I couldn't wait to see their faces. Rikki swam in first, and then the rest of the girls followed.

"I won!" she cheered.

"I don't think so," I smirked.

Rikki finally noticed that I was there. "How did you get here so fast?" she asked in surprise.

"I know a shortcut," I laughed.

"Hey Will," Cleo smiled. "Look behind you."

I turned around to see that the ground had been set up. It had a radio for music, there was an endless supply of food, and there was a picture in a frame of all of us. Me, the girls, and Lewis. I remember that picture like it happened yesterday. We took this on the beach during a sunset. This was when we all first started to hang out. I turned to the girls with astonished look on my face. "Did you guys put this together?"

"Yep!" Emma said.

I swam over to them for a group hug. "Thanks guys!" I said happily. "This is the best present anyone has ever given me."

Suddenly, Lewis came in. "Come on out and dry off," he smiled. "Let's get this party started!"

"We gladly did what he said and got out of the moon pool. Once we dried off, we started to eat and talk about the great times we had together. I smiled. I knew for a fact that we were going to have many more great moments together, and I was going to make sure that I remembered every single one of them.

* * *

Chapter 20 down! Wow, I've come far! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter will hopefully be out later today or tomorrow! Please review!

MysticalMerman


	21. Shipwrecked

Hey guys! I'm finally back! I'm sorry I took so long! That is completely unacceptable, which is why I have prepared for you the longest chapter I have ever written yet for this story! It's an apology that I hope you'll accept. I do not own H2O: Just Add Water. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

A lot has happened in these past few weeks. Rikki almost killed a guy because he used her to smuggle fish. Once she found out, well, it wasn't pretty. I mean it really wasn't. And get this, Zane tried to windsurf around Mako Island! Probably was trying to beat his dad's record or something. Long story short, Rikki and I had to go save his sorry ass from being eaten by sharks. We made sure he didn't see us though. On the last full moon, Cleo got moonstruck and turned into a siren! Her voice attracted every guy in town! Well, except me. Being a merman made me immune to her siren effect, and man was I glad! I didn't want to be all up on Cleo, because Lauren probably wouldn't have liked that! I've been seeing Emma hang with this kid, Byron, a lot and it makes me think if they are a couple. Oh well, it's not my business! And to top it all off, Carrie has been constantly trying to get my attention. It wasn't only annoying to me, but to the rest of the gang as well, especially Lauren. Right now, I was with Emma. We were just relaxing along the dock's edge. Suddenly, we heard Zane screaming at someone.

We both turned around to see him screaming at not just anybody, but it was Miss Chatham. At least that's what I thought her name was. I wasn't sure if I would see her again, but here she is now. "Wake up lady! Get with it!" I heard Zane shout at her.

Emma and I intervened before Zane could give her a heart attack. "Zane!" Emma said sternly. "Don't be rude!"

I scoffed. "That's gonna be pretty hard for Zane." Zane shot me a glare, but I shot one right back. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Miss C.

"Give the lady a chance to speak," Emma continued.

"This old bag's boat broke free and hit mine!" Zane whined. "It put a scratch on my jet ski! Look!" Emma and I took a glance at his oh so precious jet ski. It barely had a scratch on it. Zane was just being Zane.

"I said I'm sorry," Miss C said.

"She said she's sorry," Emma clarified.

"That's not gonna pay for the damage is it?" Zane asked angrily. "I bet she doesn't even have insurance. This boat shouldn't even be here. It's an embarrassment!"

Zane was pissing me off. "Hey Zane, here's an idea. Shut up," I said flatly.

"Will's right," Emma agreed. "You're over reacting, even for you."

"Am I?" Zane asked. "We'll see what the harbor master thinks," Zane said coldly as he walked off.

"Don't worry, he's all talk," Emma reassured.

"Thank you Emma, Will," Miss C. said. I just smiled while Emma had a confused look plastered on her face. "Come aboard," Miss C. said with her hand outstretched. I gladly strolled inside while Emma was a bit hesitant. Once inside, Miss C. started to pour glasses of tea. She handed two glasses to Emma and me as I stayed standing and Emma took a seat in the corner.

"Thank you," Emma and I said.

After Emma took a sip, she spoke again. "You're her," she said.

Miss C. grinned. "That's perceptive."

"She's the lady Cleo always talks about," I elaborated.

"It's nice to be talked about," Miss C. said.

"She never told me you lived on a boat."

"I didn't tell her I was a Capricorn either, but that's another... tail," Miss C. smirked. I just chuckled slightly because I knew that Miss C. knew all about merpeople. I then realized that Emma didn't know this vital piece of information. As my mouth opened to tell her, Miss C. just gave me a look. I then figured that she wanted the girls to find out on their own, so I kept my mouth shut. "Oh, I'm sorry, I've made you uncomfortable," Miss C. said noticing Emma's wariness. "I'm not a very good host. Mind you I haven't had anyone else on board the Lorelei for... Twenty three years."

"Miss Chatham," the three of us heard from outside her boat.

"Ah, Mr. Hendricks," Miss C. breathed. "Would you care for some ice tea?"

"You know why I'm here Miss Chatham, another complaint has been received."

Miss C. shot a glare towards Zane. "People seem to complain so much these days."

"A regularity which is hard to ignore when the concern you." I could see Zane getting impatient. I really wanted to boil his insides, but I resisted.

Miss C. laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment. You care about me. Lovely," Miss C. started to make her way back inside the Lorelei, but Zane spoke up.

"Are you gonna evict her or what?" he asked angrily.

"Leave this to me," Mr. Hendricks said flatly. "Miss Chatham, we've spoken on many occasions. On the last occasion, I reminded you of unpaid fees that go back five years."

"I don't recall that," Miss C. stated.

"Before that, you've been served with several requests to maintain your vessel according to regulations."

"I really must open those letters," Miss C. dismissed. "I've been meaning to read them."

"You're getting evicted lady!" Zane snapped. "You're gone!"

"Do you mind?" Mr. Hendricks asked. "I'm handling this!"

"Well hurry it up!" Zane said stubbornly.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked.

"We've been pretty patient with Miss Chatham over the years," Mr. Hendricks answered. "The time has come for us to act."

"You can't throw her out!" I argued. Suddenly, Miss C. collapsed on the ground next to me. I immediately dropped to her side and dialed for the ambulance. Minutes later, the medics arrived and Miss C. was put on a stretcher.

"You'll be alright," Emma reassured Miss C. as the medics wheeled her towards the ambulance.

"Do you want us to come to the hospital with you?" I asked.

"They want my treasure!" Miss C. breathed.

"Just... try to rest," Emma said ignoring Miss C.'s statement.

"Don't let them get my treasure!" Miss C. asked desperately as she was wheeled away.

As we watched her leave, Zane turned towards us. "I didn't mean to give the old bitty a heart attack."

"Maybe you should tell her that," Emma retorted flatly. Both Emma and I then left Zane in our wake as went over to reassure ourselves that Miss C. was okay.

"Miss Chatham's lucky," the ambulance guy said. "It could've been more serious. You two can go home now, we have everything under control here." Once we were absolutely sure that Miss C. was okay, Emma and I made our way to Cleo's house. Cleo told us to go there when we were free. Once we were at Cleo's doorstep, I knocked on it. Seconds later, Cleo appeared from behind the door.

"Hey guys! Come in!" Cleo said cheerfully. We saw that the whole gang was here, huddled on Cleo's steps. As we walked up to join them, I spoke up.

"We've got a lot to tell you."

"What's up?" Rikki asked.

"We were with that lady that Cleo keeps seeing," Emma began. She then started to explain what had happened at the docks and how Zane gave Miss C. a heart attack.

"Zane!" Rikki said angrily. "If I saw him, I would probably strangle him to death!"

"The ambulance guy said it could've been more serious," Emma reassured. "She stopped taking her medication."

"Poor lady," Cleo breathed.

"Her name's Miss Chatham," I informed her.

"Is she that weird old lady that lives on the boat?" Lewis spoke up.

"Yeah, that's her," Emma confirmed. "How do you know her?"

"No I don't, I've just heard about her," Lewis revealed. "She lives on that leaky old wreck. No friends, no family, all alone."

"She's the one that seems to know all about the full moon and our powers, and our tails," Cleo said with worry in her voice.

I was the only one in the room who didn't worry because I knew full well that Miss C. already knew about merpeople. I really wanted to tell them, but I didn't want to go against Miss C.'s wishes. "Some people say she's a witch," Lewis said.

"And if they said she was an Easter Bunny, would you believe that?" Rikki asked.

Lewis looked Rikki straight in the eye. "There was a time I didn't believe in mermaids either."

_He has a point,_ I thought. "Well, it's pretty late guys. Why don't we all worry about this some more tomorrow?" I suggested. They all nodded. As I got up and headed towards the door, Lauren came up to me.

"Can we walk together?" she asked.

I grinned. "You don't even have to ask for that," We then strode out of Cleo's house and began to head towards Lauren's house. As we were both walking, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was my mom. "Hey Mom," I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey Willie!" she said happily. "We're going to have dinner in an hour, so make sure you're home by then."

"Okay Mom. See you later," I said as I ended the call.

Lauren grinned at me. "Willie?" she asked. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," I chuckled. "I've been called Willie for as long as I can remember. Most of my friends back in the states call me that too."

"Do you miss your friends?" Lauren asked.

"Of course I do," I replied. "But it's okay, they all told me that they would come visit one day."

"Did any of them know that you were a merman?"

"No, I kept that secret on lockdown," I said seriously. "No one ever knew about it before I met you and the girls!" I said in fake and playful anger.

Lauren giggled slightly. "Sorry about that. Is it okay if I ask you another question?"

"Of course," I answered.

"Do you ever think about going back to the states?" she asked quietly.

That question caught me off guard. "Well, I can't say I haven't ever thought about it," I admitted. "But I love the Gold Coast. If I didn't come here, I wouldn't have met Lewis and the girls. If I hadn't come here, I wouldn't have met you." I placed my hand on her cheek as I said the last part. She smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

We finally approached her doorstep. "Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Sure," I smiled. As she opened the door, I was greeted by Josh.

"Will!" He screamed with joy as I walked in. He then ran over to me.

"Hey Josh!" I chuckled. "What's up my little man?"

"We were just about to have dinner!" he said. "Please have dinner with us! Please!"

"I'll have to check with my mom," I laughed. "Is it alright with you?" I asked Lauren.

"Of course it is silly!" she laughed. Her parents then came into the room. "Mom, Dad," she said. "This is Will."

Her mom grinned from ear to ear. "So this is Will! Oh, Lauren has told us so much about you!"

"And from what she tells us, you sound like a polite young man," her dad smiled at me. I let out a silent breath of relief. Good, her dad took a liking to me. I thought I was gonna have to do a lot more for that. "I'm Mr. Wolfe. It's nice to meet you," Lauren's dad said as he extended his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Wolfe," I smiled and shook his hand.

"Could Will stay for dinner?" Lauren asked hopefully.

"Well of course he can," her dad said like it had already been established.

"Yay!" Josh yelled as he jumped in joy.

"Let me ask my mom," I said. I dialed her number. She picked up after the second ring. "Hey Mom, is it okay if I stay and eat dinner at Lauren's house?"

"Of course it is!" she replied. "Have fun and make sure you say thank you!"

"Thanks Mom! Bye!" I hung up my phone and shoved it into my pocket. "It looks like I'm staying," I smiled.

Lauren smiled back. "Awesome!" Josh said happily.

"Excuse me Will, could you help me with dinner?" Mrs. Wolfe asked me. "Lauren tells me that you're a great cook."

"I'd love to," I said. "What are we making?"

"Steak," Mrs. Wolfe answered.

I smiled. "That's my specialty. I'll make the dinner. You just kick back and relax."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I then strolled into the kitchen with Lauren. She got the meat out of the fridge and handed it to me. I remembered how my dad taught me to prepare steak, so I grabbed all the correct spices and added them to it. Within minutes, the steak was ready to be cooked. After it was done cooking, Lauren and I set the table and we were all ready to eat. Mr. Wolfe was the first person to take a bite out of his steak.

His eyes widened in amazement. "This is delicious!" he said. "How did you make this?"

"I used my dad's secret recipe," I smiled.

"This is the best steak I have ever tasted." Before long, everyone was digging in. In the blink of an eye, the table was cleared of all the food. I then helped Mrs. Wolfe clean off the table. After everything was said and done, it was time for me to leave.

"Thanks for having me over," I said.

"Thanks for coming!" Mrs. Wolfe said. I waved to everyone as I walked out the door. Lauren then joined me outside.

"My parents love you!" she said happily.

"That's a relief," I breathed. "I had a great time."

"So did I," Lauren smiled. We then shared a long kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," I said. _Damn, I love my life,_ I thought as I started to walk home.

* * *

The next morning, I got a text from Emma telling me to meet her and the girls at her house. When I got there, I didn't even ring the doorbell because Emma said that I never needed to and could just walk in since we are good friends. When I walked in, I was greeted by the girls and... Miss Chatham? "Hello Will!" Miss C. said to me happily.

"Hey Miss C.," I said casually. The girls looked at me like I had two heads. They were probably wondering why I wasn't being more careful towards Miss C. Hopefully, they will find out soon. Suddenly, the phone rang. Mrs. Gilbert went to pick it up. Then Miss. C. grabbed ahold of Cleo's locket.

"Gracie," she whispered. None of us knew who she was talking about, so I just shrugged. Mrs. Gilbert came back and held the phone in front of Miss C.

"For you," Mrs. Gilbert said. "It's the harbor master."

"Now she's getting phone calls here," Rikki whispered.

"Hello?" Miss C. asked. "What? But... but you can't," she started to get upset. "We'll no, but... but you can't!" She then hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"They're taking my boat away from me," Miss C. whispered. "They say I can't use it anymore, it doesn't meet with their silly regulations." It's all I've got and their taking it away."

Emma then stared at all of us with a sympathetic expression. She then pulled us aside. "We have to fix her boat."

"Agreed," I said. Rikki was about to protest, but I held my hand up to her face to interrupt her. "We're going and that's final." Rikki gave me a pouty look. We all then went to the docks, with paint and other supplies in hand. Once we found the Lorelei, Rikki started to complain.

"This is stupid!"

"Rikki, it's her home!" Emma said. "We have to help her!"

"You're kidding. It's a pile of junk!"

"A coat of paint will spruce it up," Emma said confidently. "Now stop arguing and start painting."

"It needs more than paint. It needs a new boat."

"Rikki being negative," Emma began. "What a surprise."

"Get real!" Rikki yelled. "We can't do this!"

"And even if you did, it's not going to make a difference," Mr. Hendricks said as he approached us. "I know you're trying to help, but you're wasting your time. The boat's got rust all through its structural framework. Do I need to go on? She's better off without it."

"That is your opinion!" Miss C. yelled as she approached us. "Not mine! I'll be leaving now," she said as she pushed passed us to get to her boat.

"You know you can't do that," Mr. Hendricks said. "The boat has been impounded by the water police, it's not seaworthy."

"It's my home! I live here!" Miss C. said angrily.

"Miss Chatham, they're just doing what they think is right. They're trying to help."

"I've got to get my things!" Miss C. said. "They're just after my treasure!" Miss C. whispered into Emma's ear.

Suddenly, I heard Zane and his friend Nate approach. "The paint job cost a few hundred, so the Jet Ski looks as good as new."

"Let's just go home, back to my place. We'll talk about it there," Emma said as she led Miss C. away from the Lorelei.

"I want what's mine! They're after my treasure! All of them!" Miss C. looked at Zane as she said this. The rest of us followed Emma off the dock. Once we got back to her house, we stayed and ate dinner. It was clam chowder, and let me say, that it was the best clam chowder that I've ever had.

"That was delicious!" Mr. Gilbert said.

"Well, I can't take all the credit," Mrs. Gilbert said with her hands up. "This was Miss Chatham's recipe for clam chowder."

"Well, it was brilliant."

"Thank you," Miss C. said. "I'll help you clean up."

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Gilbert said. "Cleo, could you help Miss Chatham get nice and comfortable on the sofa please?" Cleo nodded. "And don't forget to take your medication."

We all led Miss C. to the sofa, with the exception of Emma, who stayed behind to talk to her parents. Once she joined us, Miss Chatham spoke. After a few minutes, she said something that caught my attention. "Friendship. That's the most important thing. I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but the burden you carry is too great to carry alone."

"Wait, what burden?" Cleo asked. We all gave her the same look. "Oh, that one," she smiled.

Miss C. laughed. "When you're different, it helps if you have friends who understand." She sighed. "I had friends."

"Did they... like did they dress like you?" Rikki asked. Emma and I shot her a look.

"This was long ago," Miss C. explained. "We were younger. I wasn't always this old. Or maybe I was," she contemplated.

"When you say burden, what do you mean?" Emma asked.

"When it got too great for me, I had to give it up."

"You can do that?" Cleo and Lauren asked at the same time.

"It's getting late," Miss C. stood up. "I think we should all be in bed."

"But it was just starting to get interesting," Rikki argued.

"Miss Chatham's right, it's late," Emma said.

"Good night."

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Emma asked.

"Oh it's alright, I know where I'm going," Miss C. said as she walked away.

"See you tomorrow Miss Chatham," Cleo called after her. Before long, we took Miss C.'s advice and went off to bed. The girls slept in Emma's room and I slept on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, I was awoken by Emma shaking me violently. "What is it?" I moaned while rubbing my eyes.

"Miss Chatham's gone!" Emma yelled.

"What!" I shot up from the couch.

"Where could she be?"

"You don't think she went..." I trailed off. I didn't need to continue because Emma knew exactly what I was getting at. We both raced down to the docks. Miss C.'s boat was nowhere to be seen, although, Zane's Jet Ski was submerged in the water, which I found kind of funny.

Zane approached us with his mouth wide open. "What's this?" he asked. "That old bat! She did this!"

"Zane, you don't know that!" Emma defended.

"Yes I do," he replied coldly. He then hopped into his zodiac and started to drive off.

"Zane!" Emma called after him. Emma glanced at me. "We have to get Lewis to take us on his boat!" I nodded and we then ran to the JuiceNet, where we knew Lewis would be.

Once we found him, I yelled to him. "Lewis! We need you!" Emma started to drag Lewis from his chair. We then start to explain the whole situation to him.

"We need your boat and we need you to drive it!" Emma said urgently. Once back at the docks, Lewis began to untie his boat.

"And you can't swim because..." Lewis began.

"Zane's out there chasing her! He'd see us!" We both climbed into Lewis's boat. "Hurry up Lewis!" He nodded and the boat roared to life. We made our way to where Zane went. Not too long after we left, we finally saw the Lorelei.

"There's the Lorelei!" Lewis announced. "Look, near the Mako Island mangroves!"

"He's already here!" I said. "We gotta hurry up!" Once we got close enough, Zane walked out with fear on his face.

"It wasn't my fault!" he protested. "I didn't do anything!"

Once we boarded the Lorelei, we saw Miss C. lying unconscious. Lewis checked to see if she was breathing. His eyes widened. "She's still breathing!"

"Zane!" Emma said. "There's gotta be some pills down there! Go and have a look!" He nodded and went below the deck. After a while, Emma spoke up again. "Did you find anything?"

"Uhh..." was all Zane managed.

"C'mon Zane!" I yelled. "She needs to get in Lewis's boat! She needs a hospital!"

"Zane, if she dies now, it'll be your fault!" Emma threatened. Finally, Zane found the pills. Emma and I then grabbed Miss C. and placed her in Lewis's boat. "Thanks Zane," Emma said. "C'mon let's go! Get in!"

Zane glanced toward us. "She'll be alright. I'm staying."

"Zane if you touch any of her things!" Emma warned.

"I'll catch up!"

"There isn't time to argue, let's go!" Lewis said urgently. We then sped off towards the mainland. When we were halfway back, we heard an explosion. We saw smoke coming from the Lorelei.

"Oh no," Emma breathed.

"Where's Zane?" Lewis asked.

"I can't see him!"

"We'll have to go down," I said.

"You can't, he'll know your secret," Lewis said.

"They don't have a choice," Miss C. whispered. "Do you?"

"Make sure she gets to the hospital Lewis!" Emma ordered. Emma and I then dove into the water and sped towards the Lorelei. By the time we got to it, it was completely submerged. We swam towards the door and saw Zane floating motionlessly in the cabin. Emma tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, so I slammed my tail against the door which broke it right off. When we looked inside, we saw that Zane was unconscious. I grabbed him by the arms and swam out of the Lorelei. Emma and I then sped towards the shores of Mako and I dried us off and placed Zane on the sand. After a few minutes, Zane started to cough. He turned over and looked at us.

"It's alright," Emma said. "You floated up, we dragged you to shore.

"But I went down," Zane said with a confused look. "I couldn't get out."

"Somehow you did," I said. "You're lucky."

"There was something down there."

_Oh no,_ I thought. Did he see us?

"Something... I don't know. Did you see anything?" Zane asked.

"No, we both said.

"Yeah," Zane said looking off into the ocean. "Well I saw something. And I'm gonna find out exactly what it was."

_Great,_ I thought. _Now we have a merhunter on our hands._

* * *

Uh oh. We all know that it goes downhill from here! Anyway, thanks for reading and I plan on having the next chapter up as soon as possible!

MysticalMerman


	22. Annoyance

Hey guys! I'm back after that long absence! I hope none of you thought I was dead! Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but future ones will get longer. Hopefully I'll be back to updating every day or every other day! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

After a while, Zane went back to shore on his zodiac. I turned to Emma and gave her a look. "I could be wrong, but I think Zane saw our tails."

"We don't know that for sure, but we still have to be careful."

I sighed heavily. "The others won't like this."

"We can't do anything about it now," Emma said. "Let's just go." I nodded as we both dove into the ocean and sped off towards the mainland.

Once we got back, we went down to Emma's house. Inside, Mrs. Gilbert was beginning to make dinner. "Emma!" Mrs. Gilbert called. "I heard about Mrs. Chatham. The hospital said she would be just fine."

I let out a breath of relief. "Thank god."

"That's great news Mom!" Emma.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time. 5:00pm. Crap, I'm supposed to meet Lauren at the JuiceNet in fifteen minutes. "Sorry Emma, but I've gotta run. I'm supposed to meet Lauren at the JuiceNet."

Emma shrugged. "Oh go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved to her and Mrs. Gilbert as I walked out of the front door. As I was heading to the JuiceNet, I started thinking about school. School started a couple of weeks ago and so far it's been pretty good. I at least have one class with everyone in the gang, so that makes the school year better. The only downside though is that I have to sit next to Carrie during biology. Let me tell you, that is the one of the most annoying things ever. All she does is try to seduce me into dumping Lauren and going out with her. Can she get a hint? I guess not. I finally reached the JuiceNet and went inside. I sat down at the usual booth and waited for Lauren to come in. "Wilfred!" I called to the counter.

"What's up Will?" he replied.

"I'll have the usual."

"Coming right up!"

As I waited for my smoothie, a girl walked through the entrance. At first, I thought that it was Lauren, but no, it was the complete opposite. It was Carrie.

I turned my head the other way so she wouldn't see me, but it was no use. She came running over to me. "Hey Will!" she squeaked.

"Hey..." I replied unenthusiastically.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked gesturing to the seat across from me.

"I'd rather you not," I said rubbing my temples.

She paid no attention to what I said and plopped herself into the seat. "So I wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" she asked attempting to put on a flirtatious smile.

"Carrie, for the last time, I have a girlfriend."

"C'mon Will," she whispered. "I know you want me," she leaned closer to me.

"Quite the contrary," I said nervously while backing away.

"Just kiss me," she smirked. I put my hand under the table and flicked my wrist. This cause a small gust of wind to push Carrie away from me and into the other table. Just then, Lauren walked in.

"Hey look, it's my_ girlfriend_ Lauren!" I said directing the statement towards Carrie. I walked over to Lauren and kissed her. She just smiled in return.

"How... how did you do that?" Carrie asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Push me away from you. Your hands were nowhere near me."

"That wasn't me," I held my hands up in defense. "It was just the wind from Wilfred's window."

"Maybe..." Carrie trailed off. She started to walk out of the cafe. "But I will get you to see reason one day," she says as her eyes glared at Lauren like daggers. Lauren just smirked. Carrie then left the cafe in a huff.

"Did you really have to use your powers?" Lauren whispered into my ear. She sounded like a mother disciplining her child.

"Hey it was either that or have her kiss me," I shrugged. "Would have wanted that to happen instead?"

"I guess not," she said.

"Why don't we sit down?" I asked gesturing to the booth.

"Thought you'd never ask," Lauren replied.

After we sat down, Wilfred brought our drinks over. He already knew what Lauren wanted because she orders the same thing as me. We then started to talk about when we first met. "You know, I'm really glad that I pulled you out of the water with me. If I didn't, you probably would've swum away and wouldn't remember me," I said.

"So you're the reason I woke up with a throbbing headache!" Lauren accused while playfully punching me in the arm.

"My bad," I laughed. I then realized that Lauren didn't know about the Zane situation. "Lauren, I've got something to tell you."

"Okay, shoot," she replied. I then started to explain the events that happened earlier in the day. Throughout my explanation, her jaw kept dropping. "I can't believe that Zane would do that to Miss Chatham!" she said angrily.

"That's not the worst part," I sighed. "Zane somehow managed to blow something up on the Lorelei, which caused it to start sinking. Emma and I couldn't see Zane leaving the boat, so we had to go under."

"Oh my god!" Lauren said as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"When we got to the Lorelei, we had to bust the door down with our tails. Right before Zane passed out; I think he saw our tails.

"How do you know for sure?" Lauren asked. "Maybe he didn't."

"We swam back to Mako and placed Zane in the sand. When he woke up, he claimed that he saw something. He sounded pretty dead set on finding out what it was."

"This is bad," Lauren breathed.

"Tell me about it," I sighed. "We're gonna have to be really careful now. We don't want Zane blabbing to the whole world about what we are."

"Yeah. Did you tell the others yet?"

"Not yet, but tomorrow I'll tell them." I said. "Hey, let's try not to worry about this too much. Do you want to come back over my house for a little bit?"

"I'd like that," Lauren smiled.

I nodded and paid for the smoothies. We waved to Wilfred and left the JuiceNet. As we approached my house, we saw Kyle coming into the dock with his new speedboat that he got for his seventeenth birthday a few weeks back. "Hey guys!" Kyle called over to us.

"Hey Kyle!" We both replied at the same time. Kyle got out of his boat and walked over to us.

"Guess what?" he asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Dad is having a barbecue next weekend! He wants you to bring your friends over for it. I already asked my boys if they wanted to come too. It's gonna be a full house!"

"Who's Kaylie bringing over?" I asked.

"Carrie," Kyle answered. Both Lauren and I let out an annoyed sigh. "What's wrong with Carrie?" Kyle asked.

"She won't leave me alone," I said. "She wants me to dump Lauren for her."

"Oof," Kyle scrunched his face. "It looks like you're in a pickle."

"It's so annoying!" Lauren said.

"I'll bet it is," Kyle said. "But hey, it could be worse. Carrie could've been here right now."

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" We heard Kaylie scream from inside the house. "I brought Carrie over!"

"You had to say that didn't you?" I said as I glared at Kyle.

"Oops, sorry," he gave an apologetic smile.

I glanced at Lauren. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She just smirked. I winked at her and we both dove into the ocean and sped off towards the one thing that always puts us at peace.

Mako Island.

Another chapter finished! You know, I actually don't know how long this story will be when I'm finished! I always keep coming up with new ideas! Thanks for reading and the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow! Also, one last note, any guys out there other than me that like H2O? Just wondering!

* * *

MysticalMerman


	23. Raining on the Parade

Okay, so I didn't update sooner than I thought I would. But hey, it's better than nothing! Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews! They really help me when I'm writing this story! I don't own H2O: Just Add Water. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

When Lauren and I arrived at the moon pool, we discovered that we weren't alone. The whole gang was here, including Lewis. "Hey Will!" Rikki greeted. "What brings you in this neck of the woods?"

"Lauren and I were getting away for _Carrie_," I said saying Carrie like it was a sour taste in my mouth.

Everyone let out exasperated sighs. "Why can't she just keep her paws off you?" Cleo asked.

I shrugged. "She keeps asking me to go out with her!" I complained. "The chance of that happening is as small as Rikki going out with Zane!"

Rikki scoffed. "Like that would ever happen!"

"And speaking of Zane..." Lauren began.

"Emma and I had a little run in with him on the Lorelei," I finished.

"Please, do tell," Cleo said.

Emma and I then started to explain the events on the Lorelei. Everyone had worried looks on their faces as they heard more and more of our encounter with Zane.

"This is bad!" Cleo panicked.

"We just have to be more careful, that's all," I reassured. "Hey, on a lighter note, my dad's having a barbecue next weekend and all of you guys are invited!"

"Cool!" Rikki smiled. "Please tell me your dad makes a mean burger!"

"But of course!" I smirked. "He knows what he's doing." Everyone was getting excited for the barbecue except Lewis. "Lewis, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Next weekend is the full moon," Lewis breathed.

"And since when has that ever stopped us?" Rikki asked. We all gave her a look. "Oh, right."

"And it's not just any full moon," Lewis continued. "It's a blue moon. It doesn't occur very often but it is when there are two full moons in one month. We were lucky to get through the first one unscathed."

"So?" I shrugged. "We can get through this one too."

"It's not that simple," Lewis countered. "If I have my mythology facts straight that means mermen can get affected by the blue moon. It also says that when mermen are moonstruck, it's ten times worse than when mermaids are moonstruck."

"Well, that just rained on the parade," Rikki sighed.

"When was the last time you were moonstruck Will?" Emma asked.

"I'd say when I was around thirteen," I said. "And trust me, it wasn't pretty. I can only remember little snippets, but I created a big lightning storm and it was out of control. It was so bad, that it ended up on the news.

"It looks like you're gonna have to cancel the barbecue," Cleo said sadly.

"I can't," I replied. "It's a family tradition. My dad never misses this barbecue."

"It looks like we're going to have to improvise," Rikki stated.

"Did I also mention that Kyle's friends and Carrie are going to be there?"

"Okay," Rikki said hesitantly. "We're _really_ going to have to improvise."

"Do you think we can pull it off?" Emma asked.

"Emma, we handled you when you went on a ravenous sardine eating rampage!" Rikki laughed. "I think we can handle a barbecue!"

I snickered. "When did this happen?"

"Shut up!" Emma warned.

"It was when you were on one of your dates with Lauren," Cleo smirked. "Emma got moonstruck in the middle of her dad's birthday party. After that, her tail wouldn't go away and for some reason, she wouldn't stop craving for sardines."

"She ate a whole pack at one time!" Rikki said barely containing her laughter.

"It wasn't my fault!" Emma whined.

"I'm gonna get you a whole tub of sardines for your birthday!" I joked. Emma shot a glare in my direction. It looked like she wanted to strangle me. "Sorry!" I said shooting my hands up in the air.

"Well it's getting pretty late guys," Lewis said recovering from his laughter. "I think we should head home."

"What're you, my mother?" Rikki asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm gonna start to head home," I said. My parents are starting to get suspicious. They keep asking me why I come home so late."

"Then you better get home," Emma said understandingly. I nodded. As I was leaving the moon pool, the girls decided to swim back with me. I smiled at them in appreciation. I then saw Rikki smirk. I knew what she was going to try and beat me back to the mainland, so I shot off before she even knew what hit her. I looked over my shoulder to see the girls hot on my tail. They had determination on their faces. _Uh oh._ I thought.

* * *

When we finally reached the mainland, I was surprised to see that Cleo won the race. She beamed with pride as she approached the shore. "I won!" she yelled in victory.

"That was pure luck!" Rikki playfully pouted.

"Don't be such a sore loser Rikki!" Emma laughed as she poked her in the chest.

"Whatever," Rikki dismissed.

"I think I'm gonna swim back to my dock," I said. "It's quicker that way."

They all nodded. "See you in school tomorrow," Cleo said.

Crap, tomorrow's Monday. "Oh yeah," I said in recognition. "I forgot we had school tomorrow."

Rikki knocked on my head. "Is there a brain in that hollow head of yours?"

"Very funny," I laughed. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." I leaned over and have Lauren a quick kiss. Right after there was a chorus of giggles from the girls. You gotta love your friends. I thought. I went over to Rikki and we executed our secret handshake. To this day, the rest of the gang still marvels at how we even came up with such a complicated handshake. I waved to the girls and dove under the water.

* * *

As I glided through the water, I started to think if my parents would scold me again for coming home so late, especially on a school night. It would be so much easier to just tell them the truth, but I knew I couldn't do that. It would put the girls in danger and plus, I had no idea how my parents would react. When I was approaching the dock, I saw Kaylie sitting at the end of it, with her legs dangling over the water. I smirked. I decided to surprise her. I dove just below the surface of the water and started to swim slowly towards her. It felt like I was a shark closing in for the kill. When I was directly below her, I stuck my head out of the water and whispered, "Boo."

Kaylie immediately jumped in fright. She was so startled that she almost fell into the water. She looked down and saw that I was the culprit. "Will!" she hissed. "You scared me to death!"

"Oops. Sorry," I laughed. I grabbed onto the edge of the dock and hoisted myself up onto it.

"You know," Kaylie began. "Mom and Dad keep wondering where you run off to."

"What else is new?" I shrugged. I held my hand over my tail. As I was clenching it into a fist, my mom opened the back door and yelled my name. "Will! There you are! Do you have any idea how late it is?" Before she caught sight of my tail, I threw myself back into the water.

"Yeah Mom," I said nervously. "I'm sorry."

"Pretty soon, sorry is not going to cut it! You need to..." she trailed off. "Can you explain to me why you are in the water?"

I took a moment to throw together an excuse in my head. "I actually came home earlier through the back," I said as normal as I could. "I felt like taking a quick dip before going inside."

"Okay..." my mom shrugged. "Just please come home earlier from now on."

"I will," I said. Truthfully, I didn't know if I could keep my word on that, but I would have to try.

"Good," my mom nodded as she went back inside and shut the door behind her.

"That was a close one," Kaylie breathed.

"Too close," I added.

"Are you ever gonna tell Mom and Dad the truth?"

"Maybe one day," I replied. "But definitely not now." I then hopped back up onto the dock and steam dried myself.

"Okay," Kaylie nodded. "On another note, did Kyle tell you about Dad's barbecue next weekend?"

"Yeah, about that," I began. "The gang and I are going to have to be really careful when we're there."

"Why?" Kaylie asked with a confused expression.

"That's when the next full moon hits," I clarified. "And it's not just any full moon, it's a blue moon."

"So? You guys have survived full moons before."

"The blue moon can affect mermen, which means I can get moonstruck. If I become moonstruck, it won't be a nice sight to see."

"It can't be that bad can it?" Kaylie asked with a little laugh.

"Do you remember that really bad lightning storm back when we were thirteen?"

"The one that caused power lines to go dead for two weeks and trees to burn down?" she asked. I nodded. "What about it?"

"I caused it because I was moonstruck."

Kaylie's jaw dropped. "Seriously? Oh, then I guess it is bad. Do you think you'll be okay for the barbecue?"

"I'll have to try," I shrugged. "Dad's never missed one before. I can't make him cancel it just because of me."

"I guess..." Kaylie trailed off.

"Hey, I'm gonna head up to bed," I said. "I'm beat."

"Me too," Kaylie agreed. "Gotta be ready for that geometry test tomorrow."

I froze. "We have a geometry test tomorrow?"

"Yeah, didn't you study?"

"Nope," I said flatly.

"We'll then you're gonna have a lot of trouble," Kaylie smirked.

"Well, isn't that just fantastic?" I asked with obvious sarcasm practically dripping out of my mouth as Kaylie and I started to walk inside.

_Tomorrow's gonna be a long day._ I thought.

* * *

Chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it! I have a pretty busy weekend, so I will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow. Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	24. The Vision

Hey, guys! Sorry for updating late! I just didn't have the time to update earlier! And if any of you were wondering if Bella would ever appear, don't worry, she will. She just won't appear for a while. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy the story! I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

I heard my alarm go off, signaling that it was time to get ready for school. I forced my eyes to open as I slowly arose from my bed. I scrambled to my closet and threw on some cargo shorts and a white t-shirt. Then I headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. Kyle was already sitting at the table munching on some cereal. "Why does school have to start early?" I asked tiredly as I rubbed my eyes.

"Because it sucks," Kyle said plainly.

I sighed then poured myself a bowl of cereal then slumped down into the chair next to my brother. Kaylie then showed up at the foot of the steps. "Hey guys," she said tiredly.

"Hey," we replied unenthusiastically.

My phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was a message from Lauren. I was supposed to walk with her and the gang to school, since it is only a couple of blocks away. I scarfed down the rest of my breakfast and grabbed my bag that was by the door. "See you at school guys," I said.

"Don't you want a ride?" Kyle asked. "I can drive you."

"I'm good," I replied. "I'm gonna walk with the gang."

"You might want to be careful," Kaylie suggested. "It's supposed to rain later."

I looked out the window and saw that the sky was blanketed with clouds. "Crap," I whispered. "Thanks for the heads up."

My sister nodded. I waved to my siblings and walked out of the front door. While strolling down my driveway, I saw everyone approaching my house. "Hey Will!" Cleo called after me.

I waved and made my way over to the group. "So who's ready for a fun filled day at school?" I said with fake excitement as I clapped my hands together.

Annoyed sighs and grunts arose from the group. "School is just a waste of time!" Rikki complained.

"Well, we're just gonna have to live with it," I shrugged. When we finally arrived at school, we dispersed to go to our classes. Lauren walked with me to my biology class, which unfortunately was my first class of the day. I just hoped that Carrie wouldn't bother me too much.

"It's supposed to rain later today," Lauren said.

"So I've heard," I replied. "Hopefully it doesn't happen while we're at school."

"Yeah," Lauren agreed. I suddenly saw a twinge of sadness in her eyes. It was almost like she was questioning herself.

"What's wrong?" I asked draping my arm over her shoulder.

"It's just that..." she hesitated." Do you think Carrie is prettier than me?"

I almost lost my breakfast. "Where did you get such a crazy idea?" I asked with a shocked expression.

"I always overhear her talking about how you and her always talk in biology. From what I am hearing, it seems that you like her more than me."

"Lauren, listen to me," I said as I grabbed onto her shoulders. "We both know that I despise Carrie; and I would never do anything to hurt you. Whatever comes out of her mouth is complete garbage."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," I confirmed. We then approached my biology class. "Just remember what I told you," I said to Lauren as I gave her a long passionate kiss to prove my point. She just smiled with a dreamy look in her eyes. She then turned around and made her way to her own class. I grinned and walked into my biology room. Once I sat down, I could already feel Carrie's eyes on me. "Not today Carrie," I said dismissively.

"Come on Will!" she whined. "We would look so good together!"

I turned to face Carrie. "Carrie, listen to me. I have a girlfriend who I don't plan on leaving any time soon. So I suggest that you find another guy to drool over because I'm not on the market."

"You'll see it my way someday," Carrie said.

"Yeah sure, when pigs fly," I said sarcastically.

"Okay class," my teacher, Mrs. Heine, began. "Today we will be conducting an experiment to see how different substances react to water.

Great. I thought. Mrs. Heine then started to pick our lab partners. Luckily, I wasn't paired with Carrie. I was paired with a guy named John who I became friends with at the start of the school year.

"Okay class, you may begin your experiments," Mrs. Heine said. John then began to carefully pour water into a beaker. I was so tensed up that I thought that I would become a statue. Just as he was pouring the last bit, Carrie "accidentally" bumped into him, causing the water to splash all over me.

_Just my luck,_ I thought as I sprinted out of the room and into the bathroom next door. As I locked myself in a stall, my tail formed. I sighed heavily and crossed my arms. I then held my hand out and clenched it together. Within seconds, I was completely dry. Not long after my legs came back, John came into the bathroom.

"Are you okay Will?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. I'll be out in a minute. After I heard him leave the bathroom, I stayed still for the next few minutes to simulate the drying of my clothes. I didn't want people asking how I dried my clothes so fast. After I was sure that I was in the bathroom long enough, I casually strolled back into the classroom.

"Is everything okay, Will?" Mrs. Heine asked quizzically.

"Yeah, everything's good," I replied with a nod. I then made my way back to my lab desk. I knew that everyone had their eyes on me. Before I continued on my experiment with John, I turned towards Carrie. "What was that for?"

"What?" she asked innocently while batting her eyelashes.

"I know you bumped into John on purpose."

"So?" she shrugged. It's not like a little water can hurt anyone."

"You'd be surprised," I mumbled under my breath. I then turned back to work on the experiment. If there were any more mishaps, then it was going to be a long day.

* * *

The bell rang signaling that the final class of the day was over. Thankfully, I didn't have to run to the bathroom any more times during the day. Although I do think I actually did well on my geometry test. Guess that last minute studying during lunch helped me out. Rikki sits right behind me in geometry and guess what she was doing the whole time? She kept bugging me for the answers! Sometimes, I just don't know what to do with that girl. I made my way to the courtyard because that was where we were all gonna meet up. Minutes later, I saw the girls walking towards me with Lewis not far behind. "Hey Will!" Lewis called.

"Hey guys," I replied. I glanced towards Rikki. "So Rikki," I began. "We're trying to cheat off friends are we?"

"Hey!" Rikki shot back at me. "It was a last resort!"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved her off.

"Will, I hear you got splashed with water today," Emma said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm totally fine," I reassured. "I made it to the bathroom on time. I'm just lucky that..." I trailed off. My eyes started to get blurry. I fell to my knees and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I started to see images of the full moon and Mako Island appear in my head. I also saw a glimpse of a giant storm happening around Mako. Did this have to do with the full moon coming up? Was I going to get moonstruck? Did I see what was going to happen? The last assumption seemed unrealistic to me. It's impossible to see into the future. My vision finally started to clear. I shook my head and stood up.

"Oh my god Will!" Lauren shrieked. "Are you okay?"

"Ye...yeah," I replied shakily. "Don't know where that came from." I didn't want the gang to worry about me. They already had to worry about the full moon itself.

"Are you sure?" Cleo asked.

"Positive," I reassured. Everyone gave me an unsure look, but they brushed it off.

"We'll, let's get going," Lewis said. We all nodded and began to walk back to our homes.

* * *

I waved to the gang and continued towards my house. Once I got to the doorstep, I unlocked the door and walked inside. When I entered the kitchen, I saw Kyle watching T.V. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied.

"You know," I began. "I kinda wished I was able to drive so I can get home early like you."

"Won't be long till you get your license," Kyle said. "You can stick it out till then."

I nodded and made my way upstairs. I then went into my room and closed the door. I flopped onto my bed and rubbed my temples. What happened earlier was really starting to bug me. Did I really see what was going to happen on the full moon? Well, one thing's for sure, I need to be fully prepared for the full moon. If not, then all hell would break loose.

_I'll be ready,_ I thought.

* * *

What's with the vision that Will had? Don't worry, you'll find out in the next chapter because the next chapter is the barbecue! Thanks for reading and I will update as soon as I can!

MysticalMerman


	25. The Moonstruck Merman

Hey guys! I am deeply sorry that it took me so long to update! I had to study for my finals in school! But the good news is, my last day of school is on Friday, so I'll definitely be able to update more often! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water. Enjoy!

* * *

The rest of the week flew by in a flash. Before I knew it, my family and I were getting ready for the barbecue. One thought kept lingering in the back of my mind. The full moon. It was supposed to rise at 8:03 tonight. I still had two hours to prepare. My dad usually likes to have his barbecues late, which definitely doesn't work in my favor. The barbecue will still be in full swing when the moon rises. Luckily, the gang would be arriving soon, so we would be able to form a game plan. "Hey Will," Kyle called over to me from his boat.

"Yeah," I said as I made my way over to him.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay tonight?" he asked with concern. "Kaylie told me about the full moon."

"I've been dealing with them for five years," I shrugged. "I bet I could get through this one too."

Kyle gave me an unsure look. "If you're sure."

He then went back to working on his boat. When my dad started to fire up the grill, I heard familiar voices. "Hey stranger!" I heard Rikki call.

"Hey Will!" the others said simultaneously.

I smiled and waved as I made my way over to them. "Hey guys. I'm glad you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting us," Lewis grinned. "Okay, before everyone arrives, we should probably figure out how we are going to deal with the full moon."

"Agreed," Emma said. "So what I think we should do is..." That was all I heard because out of nowhere, my head started to spin and my ears started to ring. I once again saw images of Mako, but this time I saw myself in the moon pool with the girls using their powers against me. It looked like I had lost complete control of myself, while the girls seemed to still be sane. How could they not have become moonstruck too? I mean, they were at the moon pool. Well, whatever the case, I don't know why I'm having these visions. Suddenly, my vision stopped and I shook my head.

"Will!" Lauren screamed as she dropped to her knees to get to my level. "What's happening to you?"

"N...Nothing," I say while still trying to think straight.

"Will, if you keep having blackouts like this, something must be wrong," Lewis said.

"Seriously, I'm fine," I say in defense. They all glared at me. I knew they weren't gonna fall for that again. "Okay fine," I surrendered. "I keep having visions about the full moon tonight."

"It seems like the blue moon is really having an effect on you," Lewis said while rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, in one of my visions, it looked like a storm was happening around Mako. I think it's trying to tell me what will happen if I become moonstruck."

"Well you won't," Rikki said confidently.

"I don't know..." Cleo said with an unsure look.

"He'll be fine," Rikki assured.

"Will!" I heard Kaylie call. "Dad said some of the food is ready if you guys want some!"

"Alright!" I said excitedly. I turned to the gang. "You guys up for some grub?"

"Is that even a question?" Rikki laughed.

"Guess not," I smirked. We then made our way to the grill where my dad was flipping burgers. My dad saw us approaching and grinned.

"I knew you couldn't resist!" he laughed. "Grab a plate, there's plenty to go around."

Emma scrunched her face up. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I usually eat more healthy food," she shrugged.

"C'mon Emma! This is a barbecue! Time to let loose and have fun!" Rikki said.

"I'm sure one burger won't hurt!" I laughed.

"Well..." Emma hesitated. "...Okay." My dad then filled our plates up with his signature burgers.

Honestly, I think he should start a restaurant. His burgers were really amazing. I would always ask him what the secret to his burgers were, but he would just laugh and say, "You'll find out, in time."

The gang and I sat along the dock, with our feet swinging over the edge. "We still have an hour and a half to figure out what to do about the full moon," I said after I took a bite from my burger.

"I say we go inside your room and cover the windows," Lauren suggested.

"Wouldn't Will's parents get suspicious?" Cleo asked. "I mean, we wouldn't come out for the rest of the night."

"It's the best option we have," I concluded. After we all finished our burgers, I clapped my hands together. "Well, let's get to work." We started to make our way inside, but were suddenly stopped by an all too familiar annoyance, Carrie.

"Hey guys!" she said as she blocked our path inside.

I rolled my eyes. "Kaylie didn't tell me that you were here already."

"Aww, don't you guys like me?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Not really," Rikki said under her breath.

"So what're you guys up to?" Carrie asked completely ignoring Rikki.

"None of your business," Lauren said bluntly.

"You guys are always so mysterious. It's like you're hiding some big secret," Carrie implied.

"Just leave us alone," Rikki said as we began to push passed Carrie. We finally made our way inside and headed up to my room.

"Okay, let's get down to business," Lewis stated. We then got to work. We put cardboard over my windows and taped them down and covered any object that could reflect the full moon. Once everything was said and done, Lewis checked his watch. "Five minutes until the full moon rises," he confirmed.

"Just in time," Emma breathed. To make the night seem faster, I dug through my room to find a movie to watch. Oddly enough, I found a movie about mermaids that was under my bed. It had dust all over it. It was probably one of my sister's movies from a long time ago. Conveniently, the movie was called Mermaids.

"Are we really gonna watch this?" I groaned.

"Why not?" Cleo asked. "We could see if the movie has similarities to us. Besides, what else are we gonna do?"

"Okay, fine," I said defeated.

Halfway through the movie, when the full moon was well into the sky, the door swung open. It was Kaylie. "You guys okay in here?" she asked. "The full moon is up now."

"It's all good in here," I said. "We moon-proofed the room."

"Good. Well, I guess I'll see you guys in the morning." Just as Kaylie was about to shut the door, it was pushed open again by none other than Carrie.

"Man, why is it so dark in here?" she asked with attitude in her voice. "How about we shed a little light in here?" Before anyone could react, Carrie tore down the cardboard the covered one of the windows. Before I could look away, I found myself trapped in the moon's grasp. It had caught me. I was gazing at the moon for quite some time before Kaylie spoke up.

"Will, are you okay?"

I just smirked in response. "Mako is calling me."

* * *

**Rikki's POV**

I can't believe our luck. The one thing that wasn't supposed to happen, of course happened. I turned to Kaylie and Carrie. "Get out," I muttered.

"What? Why?" Carrie asked confused.

"Get out! I yelled. And with that, the two girls left without another word. Fortunately, I looked away from the window before I could catch a glimpse of the moon, but Cleo wasn't so lucky. "Cleo?" I asked.

"Wait, why am I not moonstruck?" she asked.

"Maybe only mermen can get affected on the blue moon," Lewis concluded. At least that was one less thing to worry about. I turned to Will. He still had the same smirk on his face.

"Will, you need to listen to us," I began.

"Mako is calling me," he repeated. He then started to walk out of the door.

"Guys, stop him!" Lauren yelled. When we grabbed on to him, he flicked his wrist, which sent us flying back into the wall.

"Don't even try," he said flatly. While we were all dazed, Will took this time to go downstairs and leave the house.

"C'mon guys, we gotta go after him!" I said. We then sprinted down the steps and burst through the backdoor. We saw Will dive off the docks and speed towards Mako. Luckily, no one saw him. "Lewis, go to your boat and meet us at Mako." He gave a slight nod and ran off. The girls and I then dove off the docks and sped after the moonstruck merman. When we finally reached Mako, we all had shocked looks on our faces. Will had his trident in hand and was creating a massive storm around Mako.

"Will!" Cleo yelled over the crackles of lightning. "You need to stop right now!" Will lowered his trident and used water to hover over to the sand. He then steam dried himself in mere seconds. He slowly aimed his trident at us.

"Who's gonna stop me? You?" he scoffed. Then, out of nowhere, he made a column of water rise from the moon pool. It seemed to come alive. The column of water then started to attack us. We had to push our powers to the limits to defend ourselves from it.

"Don't you see?" Will asked. "There's no stopping me!" He then used his wind power to lift us up from the water.

"Will, stop it!" Lauren pleaded. "This isn't you!"

For no more than a split second, I looked in Will's eyes and it seemed like he was trying to fight his way back to normal. Then the moon took over again. Will just grinned and clenched his fist together, which burned Lauren's arm in the process. She let out a blood curdling scream.

"Will! Please! You're hurting her!" Emma yelled.

I could see it. The real Will was trying to break free. He was trying to regain control. I could see the hurt in his eyes. There was one thing I knew the real him would never do, and that was hurt Lauren. The moon was relentless. It still had a tight grip on Will. What he did next seemed to happen in slow motion. He pulled his arm back and threw his trident directly at us. Without thinking, I somehow managed to catch the trident and throw it right back at him. His eyes widened and the blades of the trident just barely hit his face. He flew back into the wall and fell unconscious. We were then immediately dropped back into the water. We swam up to the ledge and dried off. We could see that Lauren's burn was getting worse.

"Guys, I don't feel so good," Lauren said right before she collapsed right next to Will.

"Oh my god!" Cleo gasped as she put her hand over her mouth.

Just then, Lewis came rushing in. I realized that the storm was settling down. "What happened?" Lewis asked.

"No time to explain," Emma said. "Lauren needs a doctor right now.

"Lewis, you go take care of Lauren," I said. "We got Will."

Lewis nodded in agreement and picked up Lauren. He then made his way out of the cave. When he was gone, I made my way over to Will, who was still unconscious. When I knelt beside him, I saw that his left eye had a huge gash running across it. I sighed and placed my hand on Will's shoulder.

"Don't worry Will," I whispered. "It's over now."

* * *

That was a pretty intense chapter, if I do say so myself! And hey, it was the first chapter in a different POV! The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow, but no promises! Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	26. The Aftermath

Hey guys! I'm sorry I was out of commission for so long! I had family stuff I had to deal with! From now on, I should be able to update every other day. In other news, the release date for Mako Mermaids was announced! It's making it's debut on July 26th! I also found out that there are other guys out there that like H2O! I'm not the only one! Well, enough of my blabbering! Enjoy the chapter! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

My eyes shot open. Everything around me was spinning. As the spinning subsided, I figured out that I was in my house lying on the couch. I took a glance out the window. It looked like it was still early in the morning. I slowly sat up and took in my surroundings. My thoughts drifted back to last night. The thing was I couldn't remember the most of it. The last thing I could recall was when Kaylie and Carrie came into my room. The rest of the night was a blank. Suddenly, Rikki walked into the room and sat on the couch next to me. "Rikki, what happened last night?" I asked. "Please don't tell me that I became moonstruck."

"Well... Rikki trailed off. "You kinda did become moonstruck and you caused a wild storm to happen. Not to mention that when we tried to stop you, you attacked us."

I sighed and placed my head in my hands. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"About that..."

Suddenly, a scream echoed through my mind and I immediately recognized it. "Lauren!" I said as I shot up to my feet. I turned to Rikki. "Where is she?"

"She's sleeping in your room."

That was all it took for me to sprint up my steps and run into my room. As I entered, I saw Lauren sleeping with a tense expression. I then saw that her forearm was bandaged up. I knelt beside the bed so that our heads were at the same level. When I looked at her face, I saw that a single tear rolled down her cheek. I moved my hand up to her face and gently wiped it away. As soon as I did that, a small smile appeared on her face. Not long after, Lauren's eyes slowly fluttered open. She turned and looked at me. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," whispered back. "Listen Lauren, I'm so deeply sorry that I hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Will," she said. "You were moonstruck last night. It wasn't your fault. There's no need to apologize."

"I just feel so horrible," I frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Lauren said as she winced at the pain in her arm.

"You're not fine," I said. "And it's all my fault."

"Sshh," Lauren said as she placed her hand on my face. "What happened last night wasn't you, it was the full moon. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She then smiled at me. Suddenly, her face turned to one of shock. "Oh my god Will!" she exclaimed. "What happened to your eye?"

I ran my hand across my left eye and felt a gash. "What happened?" I asked myself.

"That was my fault," a new voice came from the bedroom door. Rikki was leaning against the frame with a guilty expression on her face. "You kinda threw your trident at us and I sort of ah..." she hesitated. "Threw it back."

"I guess I kinda deserved that," I shrugged.

"I don't like the sad mood," Rikki said. "Why don't we all go to the JuiceNet, I'll tell the rest of the gang to meet us there."

"I'd like that," Lauren said as she started to climb out of my bed.

"Me too," I agreed. "By the way, where are my parents? Surely, they wondered where Lauren's burns came from."

Just then, Kaylie stepped into the room. "Well, lucky for you guys, they were asleep when you got back. And now they are out shopping, so they don't suspect a thing."

"Wow," I said. "That works perfectly. Hey, before we go, don't you want to call your parents Lauren and tell them where you are?"

"I already took care of that," Rikki said. "I told them that you and I spent the night at Cleo's house. I don't think they would've been comfortable knowing that you slept here," Rikki smirked.

"Oh c'mon Rikki!" Lauren laughed when she realized what Rikki was getting at. I just glared at her.

"Well, we'd better get going," I said. "You wanna come Kaylie?"

"Sure, I'd love to," she smiled.

Rikki texted the rest of the gang and told them to meet us at the JuiceNet. On the way there, I kept seeing little snippets of what happened when I was moonstruck. I even saw Lauren's pained face when I burned her, and that was more than enough to me flinch. Lauren must've noticed my distress, because she gave me a concerned look.

"Will?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Nothing to worry about."

Lauren gave me another look but didn't say anything more. As we entered the JuiceNet, we were greeted by the rest of the gang who were already at our booth. "Hey guys," Rikki said.

"Hey," they all said at the same time.

Once we sat down, we ordered our drinks and started a conversation. Thankfully no one even mentioned anything about what happened to Lauren and me. We were all having a good time and I was starting to forget about what happened the night before. Well, that was until Zane walked in. "Guys, look out," Emma whispered. "Zane's coming over here."

"Hey guys," Zane smirked as he leaned on the table. Zane took a glance at me then at Lauren. "Wow Will, I thought you and Lauren had a rough relationship, but never _this_ rough," he laughed.

"Zane, I'm not in the mood," I said flatly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is Scarface upset?" Zane said coldly.

"Zane!" Cleo shot at him. "Please stop!"

Zane paid no attention to Cleo's plea and kept pestering us. The whole time he was talking, I felt the anger rise within me. What I didn't notice was that the once bright sky filled with sunshine, was turning dark and stormy. Rikki saw this and her eyes widened. "Zane! You need to cut this out right now!"

"Why should I?" he scoffed. "I mean what was Will trying to do? Burn Lauren's arm off?"

That did it. I shot up from my seat and put my face inches away from Zane's. As I drew my arm back ready to punch the living daylights out of him, Kyle intervened and grabbed my arm. "He's not worth it Will," he whispered in my ear. As Kyle slowly pulled me away from Zane, my anger was starting to die down. As it faded away, the sky returned to normal. Kyle led me outside of the JuiceNet and toward the docks.

As soon I got ahold of myself, I spoke. "When did you get there?" I asked.

"I was there the whole time," Kyle replied. "I went for a morning run and when I finished, I went to the JuiceNet."

"Thanks for stopping me Kyle," I said. "I'm usually not that aggressive."

"No problem," he smiled. "After all, it is my job to keep you out of trouble."

I smiled slightly. "Of course it is."

Suddenly, the girls and Lewis showed up behind Kyle and I. "Are you okay Will?" Cleo asked with concern.

"Yeah," I replied. "I just... lost my cool for a minute there.

"I know what'll make you feel better," Lauren smiled. "A swim."

"Um Lauren, don't you see that your arm is bandaged up?" I reminded.

"That won't stop me from swimming. I am a mermaid after all," she smirked.

"Only if you're sure..." I said still not liking the situation.

"Of course I'm sure!" she laughed as she unraveled her bandage and leapt into the ocean. I then saw bubbles as she sped off.

"She's probably going to Mako," Emma said.

"Do you guys wanna come?" Cleo asked referring to Lewis, Kyle, and Kaylie.

"Sure, why not?" Kyle smiled. "I haven't been to Mako Island yet anyway."

"I'll drive us over on my boat," Lewis said. "We'll meet you guys there."

The girls and I nodded, and then dove into the water. As soon as our tails formed, we were off. While I swam through the water, my eye stung a bit because of my gash. I was going to have to get used to it. As the girls and I sped into the moon pool, we saw that Lauren was indeed there. "Hey guys," she smiled. "Thought you'd never show up.

"Yeah yeah," I laughed. "Hey Lauren, can I see your arm?"

"Yeah, of course," she said lifting her arm out of the water. As I held it, something weird happened. Water from the moon pool formed itself around Lauren's arm. It's seemed to be flowing through it. Seconds later, the water fell back into the moon pool. What I saw next was completely shocking. Lauren's arm was fully healed. It was like the burn had never been there. "Wow..." Lauren said breathlessly.

"The water healed your arm!" Rikki said in surprise. "Tell me I'm not seeing things."

"Will!" Cleo said. "You're eye!" I brought my hand up to my eye and no longer felt a gash. All that was left was a scar. "I can't believe this."

"Looks like the moon pool is able to heal a mermaid's wounds," Emma concluded.

"Why does everyone forget that I'm not a mermaid?" I laughed. "I'm a _merman_."

The whole group laughed at that. While we were still trying to contain ourselves, Lewis and the others came in. "Lewis!" Cleo yelped barely containing her excitement. "We've just found out something amazing!"

"What is it?" Lewis asked, his curiosity obviously showing.

"The moon pool heals merpeople," Lauren said. She then looked at me. "There. You happy?" she smirked.

"That's great news guys!" Lewis said. "It looks like Lauren's arm is completely healed!"

"Thank God," I breathed.

Lauren swam up to me. "Were you really that nervous about my burn?"

"Of course I was," I replied. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

Lauren smiled. "I love you. Did you know that?"

"Really?" I joked. "Why, this is so sudden!"

"Shut up!" Lauren laughed as she punched my arm.

Suddenly, Kyle's phone buzzed. "It's a text from Dad," he said. "Dad says we need to get home right away. He has something important to tell us."

"Really?" I asked. "Okay, I'll meet you guys back home."

"Don't you wanna come on the boat with us?" Kyle asked.

"Uh, Kyle? I'm a merman," I reminded. "I can just swim home."

"Right," he said. "Well, see you at home."

"See ya," I said. "You guys swimming with me?" I asked the girls.

"Of course we are!" Rikki said.

I smiled as we left the moon pool and swam back to the mainland. _I wonder what's so important?_ I thought. Well, there was only one way to find out. Hopefully, it isn't anything bad.

* * *

What's going on at Will's house? If you can guess what it is, I will be very surprised! Thanks for reading and be sure to review! The latest the next chapter will be up is on Wednesday! Don't worry, I won't make you guys wait long this time!

MysticalMerman


	27. The News

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Okay, so maybe I didn't update on Wednesday, just really really early on Thursday. It's better than nothing, right? On another note, my sister and brother found out that I watch H2O. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be! My sister actually watched an episode with me! Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

As I neared the docks, I looked through my house window and saw my parents sitting together on the couch. They both had serious looks on their faces. _Oh no_, I thought. This could be bad. I mean, what if they're getting a divorce? I wouldn't know what to do. I quickly hopped up onto the dock and steam dried myself. Seconds later, Lewis's boat appeared. Kyle and Kaylie hopped onto the dock. "Thanks Lewis," Kaylie smiled.

"No problem," Lewis replied as the boat revved up. "See ya later," he waved.

After he was gone, we started to make our way inside. "What do you think is going on?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Kyle said. I looked at Kaylie and she just shrugged in response.

When we opened the door, our parents looked straight at us. It might've just been me, but I think I saw a little hint of a smile on their faces. "C'mon guys, sit down," my dad gestured to the couch opposite of him.

Once we sat down, I was the first to speak. "So what's this all about?" I asked curiously.

My mom smiled. "Do you kids remember how I wasn't feeling so well the past few weeks?"

"Yeah," Kyle nodded. It was true, these past couple of weeks, my mom hasn't been so hot. She kept getting sick and sometimes she even threw up.

"Well, how would you three feel if there was another addition to the Johnson family?" my dad smiled.

It took a while for the realization to finally hit me. "Wait a minute," I began. "Are you saying..."

"Yes Will," my mom nodded. "I'm pregnant."

The thought of having another sibling was more than enough to make me leap with joy. "Woooooo! Alright!" I screamed happily.

Kaylie snickered at my attitude. "Congratulations Mom and Dad!"

"About how far along are you Mom?" I asked finally settling down from my excitement.

"About five months. Your father and I don't know the genders yet though."

"Whoa wait a minute, let's take one step back," I said. "Did you just say genders, as in you're having more than one baby?"

"Yes Will," my dad confirmed. "In fact, when we went to get an ultrasound, we found out that we are having another set of twins."

"I guess it runs in the family," Kyle laughed and shot a glance at Kaylie and me.

"What amazes me," my mom began. "Is that you three were so busy, that you didn't realize my baby bump! Well, it's okay because we wanted to surprise you anyway!" my mom laughed.

Suddenly, my head started to hurt. "Ugh," I moaned. "I think I'm goona go lie down for a bit. My head is killing me."

"Do you want medicine?" my mom asked.

"No," I waved her off. "I just need some rest."

"Okay," my mom said. "Feel better."

"Thanks," I said as I made my way upstairs. For some reason, all I wanted to do was sleep. It was probably because all of the havoc I caused last night. It must've tired me out. As soon as I walked into my room, I fell into my bed. When my head touched the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. Ugh, what time was it? I looked at my clock and saw that it was almost 12 a.m. Who could be calling me this late at night? "Hello?" I said as I picked up my phone still trying to rub the sleep at night.

"Will!" I heard Cleo say through the phone.

"What's up?" I asked tiredly.

"The girls and I were wondering if you would like to go on a midnight swim with us."

"Hmmm..." I thought as I contemplated if I wanted to go or not.

"Please?" Cleo begged. "The ocean is so beautiful at midnight!"

"Fine," I gave in. "Meet me at my dock."

"Yay! We're on our way!" She then hung up. I swear Cleo can make anyone do anything. I mean, she just has a way of doing things. She didn't necessarily force me to go; it's just that I couldn't bring myself to say no. I'm starting to think she kept her siren characteristics even after the full moon had gone. Well, not the singing part at least. I didn't want to wake anyone, so I slowly crept downstairs. As walked out the backdoor, I saw the girls sitting in the water waiting for me.

"Oh, thank you so much for waiting," I said with playful sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"What took you so long?" Rikki asked. "Were you putting on your makeup?" she joked.

"Shut up," I laughed. "Had to sneak out without waking anybody."

"Well, now you're here so what are we waiting for?" Emma asked. "Let's go."

I nodded and dove in the water. Once my tail formed, we were off. We swam out to the open ocean and then swam leisurely through the water. Cleo was right; the ocean is beautiful at night. As we swam, I started to wonder if there were any other mermaids or mermen out there. I mean, surely the girls and I aren't the only merpeople in the world. The only other mermaids, or former mermaids I should say, that I know of were Miss Chatham and her two friends Julia and Gracie. I sometimes wonder how Miss Chatham lost her powers. Maybe I'll ask her sometime. After swimming in the open ocean for a while, the girls and I decided to head to the moon pool. Once we arrived, Cleo smiled at me. "See?" she smirked. "Wasn't it worth it?"

"Definitely," I smiled. Just to spark up a conversation, I turned to Emma. "So Emma," I began. "Is there anything going with you and Byron?" I smirked. Emma's cheeks immediately flushed with red.

"No of course not!" she countered. "What would make you think that?"

I shot a glance at Rikki and immediately she began to play along. "Well, it's just that every time you see each other, you two act weird," Rikki flashed a cheeky smile.

"No we don't!" Emma said getting really defensive.

Lauren spoke up. "Okay guys, enough teasing," she said. "I swear Will, with you and Rikki, it's like trying to deal with little kids!" she laughed. Rikki and I smirked at each other and executed our handshake.

"Sorry," I smiled. "We just get a little carried away sometimes."

"Yeah," Rikki agreed. "We just can't help it."

"Yeah, yeah," Lauren said.

Suddenly, I remembered big news. "Hey guys," I began. "Guess who's gonna be a big brother?"

"No way!" Cleo said excitedly. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I'll ever be."

"Will, that's awesome!" Rikki said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, my mom is having another set of twins!"

"Congratulations Will!" Lauren said.

"When are they due?" Emma asked curiously.

"Dunno yet," I replied. "But probably not for a few more months."

"When they're old enough, you're gonna have to tell them your secret," Rikki said.

"You're probably right," I realized. "Hopefully they'll take it well."

"Guys!" Cleo said. "They're not even born yet! There's no need to worry about that stuff now!" she laughed.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"Hey guys," Lauren said. "We should probably head home before anyone realizes that we're gone."

We all nodded in agreement, and then made our way to our respective homes.

* * *

The next morning, I had nothing on my to do list, so I headed down to the marine park. Once I got there, I went by the stadium where they hold the dolphin shows. By the dock, I saw Cleo feeding one of the dolphins. A while back, Cleo got a job here, much to everyone else's disagreement. But Cleo made it clear that she wasn't going to let one drop of water run her life, and she was right. Since then, she has done a pretty good job at being careful while working. "Hey stranger!" I called to her.

"Will!" she called back. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I had nothing to do, so I thought I just might come here." I made my way to Cleo. Once next to her, a dolphin squeaked at me.

"Aww," Cleo cooed. "That means he likes you!"

I laughed. "I had no idea that you were a dolphin whisperer."

"It's a specialty of mine," Cleo smirked. Cleo then took a nearby toy and threw it in the water. The dolphin then immediately went to retrieve the toy. When it returned to the edge of the dock, it threw the toy at us. Unfortunately, we didn't react quickly enough and were sprayed with water.

I shot a glance at Cleo, then at the surrounding area. It seemed that no one was around, so I quickly dove into the water and Cleo followed suit. Once underwater, the dolphin squeaked with happiness. Cleo and I smiled and began to play with the dolphin. We both had a chance to ride it, much to its delight. I suddenly thought of something. Back when I was younger, I learnt a few hand signals that enabled dolphins to do tricks, so I decided to try it out. I got the dolphin's attention, and then executed one of the hand signals. Almost immediately, the dolphin shot out of the water and did a flip. It then landed gracefully back into the water. Cleo stared at me in complete awe.

I realized that we had been in the water long enough, and raised my head out of the water. I checked for any people passing by. Once the coast was clear, I hopped onto the dock and then helped Cleo get out of the water. I steam dried us both in mere seconds. Once we stood up, Cleo was the first to speak. "How did you do that?" she asked referring back to my trick with the dolphin.

"I learned it when I was younger," I said.

"You should definitely apply for a job here!"

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Cleo nodded. "With skills like that, I'm sure you can land a job!"

"I'll think about it," I smiled.

"Hey, my shift is over," Cleo said. "How bout we head on over to the JuiceNet?"

"I'm game," I said. "I'll let everyone know to meet us there."

"Cool!" she said excitedly. "Let's just hope Zane isn't there this time."

"Yeah, agreed." I said.

I really don't like Zane. He always brings trouble with him. Although, I've seen the way his dad treats him sometimes and it almost makes me feel bad for him. _Almost._

* * *

I bet none of you saw that coming! Another set of twins? If you want to guess what the genders will be, leave it in a review! And don't think these twins aren't essential. They're going to be really essential when I take this series past the third season. Yeah, you heard me right! This series is going to go way past the third season, so stick with me! Oh, and the next chapter will be Cleo's birthday, so if you remember correctly, that's when Zane's mermaid hunting really kicks off! The next update should be on Friday or Saturday! Happy Fourth of July everyone!

MysticalMerman


	28. Happy Birthday Cleo

Hey guys! Again, sorry for being a little late! And I forgot to say this last time, but thank you so much for giving this story over one hundred reviews! They were all awesome! And today I should be getting a book on mermaid mythology, so maybe I can apply some of that to this story! Who knows? Well, enjoy the chapter! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

As we walked to the JuiceNet, I saw that Cleo had a sour look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Cleo said.

"Are you sure?" I asked not believing a word she said.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said sternly.

I threw my hands up in surrender. "Okay, I get it." Once we arrived at the JuiceNet, we saw Rikki standing outside. "Rikki!" I called to her.

"Hey guys!" she said. "Emma and Lauren are inside. They'll be out soon."

"Okay cool!" Cleo smiled.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lewis walking away with Zane. I nudged Cleo with my arm. "Look at that," I said motioning to Zane and Lewis.

"What do you think that is?" Cleo asked skeptically.

"Nothing good," Rikki replied.

Emma and Lauren then came out of the JuiceNet. "Hey! There she is!" Emma said happily. "Last day as a fifteen year old! Let's celebrate!"

"That's really not necess-" Cleo began, but was cut off by Rikki and Lauren.

"It's your birthday?" Lauren asked incredulously.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rikki added.

Emma turned to Wilfred. "Wilfred, wheatgrass smoothies all around please."

Wilfred smiled. "Coming right up."

"And you know what the best part is?" Emma asked as she sat down. "I can come to your party this year!"

"Well there's not gonna be a..." Cleo tried to protest.

"What's been stopping you?" Rikki asked.

"The past few years I've had a swimming comp, but this year, I'm ready to party," Emma smiled.

"Great," Cleo said flatly. "Can we change the subject now?"

"Cleo's dad throws the best parties," Emma continued, completely ignoring Cleo's question. "He goes the works! Giant castles, clowns, ponies, of course we were just kids."

"What a guy," Rikki nodded.

"Wish my dad went all out on my birthday," Emma said. "Your dad's just-"

"Look," Cleo cut off. "There's not gonna be a party this year so can we please just drop it?" Cleo then walked away in a huff.

"What do you think's the matter with her?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Rikki shrugged. "You mention her birthday party and she snaps."

Emma's phone then started to ring. "Hey guys," I said. "I'm gonna go see what's going on with Lewis and Zane."

"Okay," Lauren said. "See ya later."

I gave her a peck in the lips. "See ya." It looked like Zane and Lewis were going to the docks, so that's where I was headed. When I got to the docks, I saw Lewis storming away from Zane's zodiac. "Yo Lewis," I said. "What's wrong?"

"You know the 'sea monster' Zane blabbers about?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well, the sea monster is you," Lewis said as he held up a drawing. It was a drawing of a tail. It was my tail, the girls' tails.

"That means Zane did see our tails," I sighed. "We gotta be careful. What were you doing with Zane anyway?" I asked.

"I agreed to help him find the sea monster, but now the deal is off."

"Why'd you make the deal in the first place?"

"I need money," he said. I'm trying to throw Cleo a party at the JuiceNet. Don't say a word."

"I won't," I said. "But isn't Cleo already having a party at her house?"

"Yeah, but she hates her dad's parties. He still treats her like she's six years old, so the parties are horrendous."

"So you're telling me that there will most likely be clowns and ball pits at this party?"

"Yep," Lewis nodded.

"Oh," I said crossing my arms. "Then we really need a party at the JuiceNet."

"Wilfred knows about it," Lewis said. "But I still need at least one hundred more dollars to cover the rest of the expenses."

"How are you going to get one hundred dollars before tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Lewis shrugged. "I'll think of something."

"We should probably tell the girls about this whole Zane situation," I reminded.

"We'll tell them tonight," Lewis said.

"Okay, so what're we gonna do until then?"

"Find a way to make one hundred bucks in less than twenty four hours."

I smirked. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

Well, guess what? Lewis and I searched all day for ways to get some money, and we ended up with nothing! I turned to Lewis. "We should probably tell the girls about Zane now," I said with a groan.

"Yeah, you're right," Lewis agreed. Emma said that she and Rikki are at her house. Let's go."

And with that, we began to make our way to Emma's house. I had this really bad feeling that Zane wouldn't stop until he found what he was looking for. Well, we all keep our distance from him, so unless one of the girls gets close to him, which I highly doubt, we have nothing to worry about. Lewis and I approached Emma's front door. I knocked twice and within seconds, the door swung open. "Hey guys," Emma smiled. "What's up?"

"We have something to tell you," I said. I held up the drawing of the tail. "Zane drew this and said he saw this when he was on the Lorelei."

Emma snatched the picture out of my hand. "Oh no! My tail!"

"See?" Lewis said. "That's why I hang around with you guys, cause all the other girls at school are like, 'oh no! My makeup!'"

"Well this is a valuable lesson," Rikki began. "The next time Zane is drowning, don't help."

"Zane's trying to track down a sea monster," Lewis said. "And he's offered me a job helping him."

"That you should take," Rikki added.

"That's interesting logic... that could work!" Lewis realized.

"Hang on," Emma waved her hand. "Two steps back here."

"Zane's trying to track you and Will down," Rikki explained. She then pointed to Lewis. "And you know how not to find us."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "And Lewis can steer Zane away from no go zones like Mako Island! This is good! Keep your friends close. Keep your enemies out in the middle of the ocean. So when is he going?"

"Tomorrow," Lewis replied.

"You'll miss Cleo's birthday!" Rikki realized.

"Good," Lewis said with emphasis. "Cleo hates her birthday parties. She's embarrassed by them."

"What?" Emma asked with a shocked expression. "Why?"

"Em, how long has it been since you've been to one?" Lewis asked.

"A few years ago," she replied.

"Yeah, well I've been to them all, and believe me, she has good reason."

Lewis then dialed a number into his phone. "Zane it's Lewis. We're back on. Let's go find us a sea monster."

Emma looked at me with confusion. I just shrugged. "Look, I've got to be getting back home," I said.

"Okay," Rikki said. "See you whenever."

When I made it back to my house, I saw my sister watching T.V. She was watching some show called H2O: Just Add Water. "What's this show about?" I asked.

"It's actually about mermaids," Kaylie laughed. "It's funny actually, because this show reminds me of you guys."

"Yeah sure," I laughed. "Well, I'm gonna head up to bed. Night."

"Night," she replied.

As I lied down on my bed, I began to think about tomorrow. Lewis had entrusted me with finishing the preparations at the cafe when we got the money. And now that Lewis is working with Zane, we'll have the money we need.

* * *

The next morning, I headed down to the docks to meet up with Lewis. Ironically, Cleo's birthday this year landed on a holiday. Since it was Monday, we had off from school. I have no idea what holiday it was though. As I neared the docks, I saw Lewis and Zane talking. "Did you get the hundred bucks?" I heard Lewis ask.

Zane handed him a hundred dollar bill. "Is that enough?"

Lewis inspected it in the sunlight. "Perfect he smiled.

"Lewis!" I called to him.

"Will!" he replied as he ran over to me. "Here's the money," he said as he handed it to me. "You know what to do. You think you can do it within two hours?"

"You really want me to say it again, don't you?" I asked.

"Say what?" he asked curiously.

"Challenge accepted," I replied with a smile.

"Thanks Will, I knew I could count on you," Lewis said as he ran back over to Zane. I then ran to the JuiceNet and went over to the counter.

"Wilfred," I said. Wilfred turned around to look at me. I held up the hundred dollar bill and smirked. "Time to prepare for one kickass party."

As we started to get to work, my phone rang. "Will, where are you?" I heard Emma say. "Why aren't you at Cleo's party?"

"Something came up," I replied.

"I can't believe you!" Emma said angrily. She then hung up. Suddenly, I got a text from Lewis saying that he found Cleo and that they were coming to the JuiceNet at five thirty. The time was four forty five Okay, it's time to turn the jets on.

* * *

Despite the time frame, I was able to get everything done. The friends arrived, the DJ was set up, and the food was in order. I leaned over to Emma. "Lewis thought that Cleo deserved a real party."

Emma nodded in understanding. "Her dad's party was pretty childish. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's fine," I laughed. "You didn't know." I then got another text from Lewis saying that he and Cleo were almost at the JuiceNet. "Get ready everybody," I said. And no more than a minute later, Lewis and Cleo walked in. Needless to say, Cleo was speechless.

She walked up to Emma, Rikki, and Lauren. "You did all this?" she asked in surprise. They shook their heads, and then Lewis appeared next to me. The girls motioned to Lewis and me.

"What did you think I needed the money for?" he asked. "Happy birthday Cleo," he said as he handed Cleo a gift and when she pulled it out, it turned out to be a balloon animal. She eyed Lewis. "I couldn't resist," he smirked.

"Thank you guys!" she said. She gave me a friendly hug and gave Lewis a kiss on the cheek. You could see the red all over his face. I smirked and gave him a pat on the back.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's party!" At that, the gang and I spent the whole day partying like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm probably going to skip over some episodes because I want the Zikki to commence as soon as possible! Plus, this story will be finished in about another ten chapters or so. But don't worry because the sequel will most likely be out the day after this story ends! The next update will be tomorrow Tuesday! Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	29. The Friendly Reunion

Hey guys! Here's another chapter! The release of Mako Mermaids is getting closer by the minute! One thing's for sure, is that it will never surpass H2O! Well, enjoy the chapter! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

You know, I didn't expect these last few months to go by so quickly, but they flew by before I could even blink. And so many things have happened, but I think the most memorable ones are when Emma accidentally froze Miriam. That was a real nail biter. She hid in the freezer at the JuiceNet and Emma froze her with no problem. It took us such a long time to unfreeze her and wake her up after that. And when we had one of our exams, it was pouring rain, so we had to pretend that we were sick. The doctors wore hazmat suits! That's a little over the top if you ask me! And don't let me forget when we all thought that Cleo was going out with Zane! Jeez, I almost had a heart attack! Turns out, she was taking care of Ronnie, a dolphin that was sick. Cleo had formed a special bond with Ronnie after that. Speaking of dolphins, I recently took Cleo's advice and applied for a job at the marine park. I still have yet to get a reply. Oh, let's not forget, that through all of this, Carrie still attempted to get me to go out with her! She's persistent, I'll give her that.

Today, the gang and I were taking a walk along the beach. "I can't believe it'll be a couple more weeks until the summer holidays begin!" Cleo said happily.

"I know!" Rikki said. "I need a break! My brain is fried!"

"Since when do you ever use your brain?" I asked with a smirk.

"Don't push it Will," she laughed.

"Will!" I heard behind us. I turned around and saw someone I didn't expect to see. It was one of my best friends from back in the states. It was Alex.

"No, this has to be a joke right!" I laughed with a shocked look on my face.

"Does this look like a joke?" he smiled.

"Hey man!" I yelled as I ran up to him. I gave him a friendly hug and patted him on the back. "It's good to see you," I said.

"Likewise," he smiled back. "If I didn't know you, I would've thought that you were born and raised here! I mean, you even have the accent!"

"I guess I acquired it over time," I laughed. I turned around to face the others. "Hey guys, get over here! I want you to meet someone."

"Who's this?" Rikki asked as she lazily draped her arm over my shoulder.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Alex," I said gesturing to him. "He was one of my closest friends when I lived back in the states."

"Cool!" Cleo said with a smile.

"Alex, meet my best friends Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Lewis," I said motioning to each of them. "And this," I said as I scooped Lauren into my arms. "Is my girlfriend Lauren." I kissed her on the cheek and then set her back down.

"Nice to meet you all," Alex smiled. "And wow Will, you didn't tell me you were going out with a pretty girl like her!" Alex said as he gestured to Lauren. At this, Lauren flushed red.

"You would be surprised at the things I don't tell you," I smirked. "So how are the others?" I asked. "Is Hunter still the clown he's always been?"

"What do you think?" Alex laughed. "And Alice still think is still as organized as ever!"

"That reminds me of someone," I smirked as I glanced slyly towards Emma.

"We all miss you man."

"I miss you guys too. So how's school going for you guys?"

"Ugh, we just started it and I hate it!"

"That's funny, cause we're almost done!"

"What?" Alex asked in disbelief. "It's only November and you're almost out of school?"

"Australia's school system is different than in the states," Lewis clarified. I figured that I was lucky because I came to Australia when it was smack in the middle of the school year, so this year of school has been fairly short for me, much to my enjoyment.

"Well aren't you guys lucky?" Alex laughed.

"So how long are you gonna be here, Alex?" Emma asked curiously.

"Bout three weeks," he replied. "My parents rented a house not too far from here."

"I'll have to stop by and say hello sometime," I smiled. I always loved Alex's parents. I was like a second son to them.

"They'll love that," Alex smiled. "They've been dying to see you. Well guys, I've gotta run! I'll catch up with you later though! It was nice meeting you guys! Stay out of trouble Johnson!" Alex yelled back to me as he began to walk away.

"Yes Mom!" I yelled after him.

"I like Alex," Cleo smiled. "He seems like a good guy."

"That knucklehead always has something up his sleeve," I laughed. I heard a bleep come from my phone. I pulled it out and realized that I had a reminder. The full moon was tomorrow night. "Hey guys, we gotta be careful tomorrow night," I said. "It's a full moon."

"Well maybe the others have to worry, but I don't," Rikki stated proudly.

"And why is that?" Lewis asked with his arms folded.

"Because I've never gotten moonstruck, not once," she smirked. It was true; Rikki has never become moonstruck yet. You see what I said? Moonstruck _yet._

"Rikki, there's always a chance that you, or one of us could get moonstruck," Lauren clarified.

"You just won't admit that I have conquered the big bad moon," Rikki smirked.

"Whatever you say, Rikki," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, I've been wondering, do you think there are other mermaids and mermen out there?" I asked. That question has been on my mind a lot these days. Who knows, maybe I know another mermaid and don't even know it.

"It's quite possible," Lewis said. "That is, if there are other moon pools besides the one here and the one in California."

"Yeah, I think so," Cleo said with a thoughtful look on her face.

I looked at my watch. It was almost time for my family to have dinner. "I gotta run," I said. "Need to get home in time for dinner."

"Okay, see ya later Will," Rikki said.

I waved to them as I started to make my way back to my house. When I got back home, I walked through the door and saw that there was an envelope with my name on it sitting on the kitchen table. My dad was sitting there with a huge smile on his face. "What's this?" I asked as I grabbed the envelope.

"Just go on and open it," my dad said with a grin.

I gave him a small smile as began to open the envelope. When it was opened, I felt inside and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a letter from the marine park. As I read through it, my small smile turned into a huge grin! I got a job at the marine park! This letter was typed by Mrs. Geddes herself! "I got the job!" I said happily as I kept rereading the paper to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"I knew you would get the job! There was no doubt in my mind!" my dad said as he gave me a pat on the back.

"What's all the noise about?" my mom laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Will got the job at the marine park!" my dad happily conveyed to my mom.

"Oh Will, I'm so proud of you!" she smiled as she gave me a hug. Well, it was an awkward hug, because my mom's baby bump was really big now. The twins should be coming in a month or two. Speaking of the twins, we found out a while back that they were both going to be girls. Oh, I can't wait to visit the house when they're my age. Mom will probably be running mad because they'll be going through "changes" and that means mood swings out the wazoo! We still haven't figured out their names yet, but we're getting to it. Personally, I like the name Lucy, but that's just me.

"Thanks Mom," I smiled back. The letter said that my work would start in one week, so I had plenty of time to get ready. So, what's for dinner?" I asked.

"Lobster," my mom replied.

"One of my personal favorites," I said with a grin.

"And Kaylie is having one of her friends over."

_Please don't be who I think it is,_ I thought. "Who is it?"

"Carrie," my mom confirmed. "She's such a sweet girl!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, well I'll be up in my room. Call me when dinner's ready." When I entered my room, I saw that Kaylie was already there. "Hey Kaylie," I said. "Whatcha doing in here?" I asked.

"Just checking out your photos with the gang," she replied. Throughout the year, I had compiled many photos of me with Lewis and the girls. They've become my best friends. I see them every day and what makes me so happy, is that we promised to keep in touch after high school. "You guys are the best of friends," Kaylie smiled.

"Hey, I wanna show you something," I said. I went under my bed and grabbed a small chest. It had a combination lock on it. "I can trust you, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course," she said. "I'm your twin sister after all."

"True," I said as I put the combination in. Once the combination was in, the chest popped open. In it, was a group of pictures. But these weren't ordinary pictures; they were pictures of the girls and me with tails in the moon pool. Lewis took them and gave them to me. I handed Kaylie the pictures.

"Wow," she said in awe as she looked through them. "These are beautiful, Will."

"These photos will always remind me of the one secret we shared; the secret that changed our lives forever."

"It's good that you keep these in a safe place," Kaylie said. "Who knows what would happen if someone found these."

"Probably would get publicized and dissected," I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Kaylie sighed. "So if I remember correctly, anyone in the moon pool when the full moon passes overhead will turn into a mermaid. Right?"

"You are correct," I said. "Why the sudden question?"

"Oh, no reason," Kaylie replied. "Just wondering."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Seconds later, my mom screamed up to us. "Kaylie, Carrie's here! And dinner's ready!"

"Okay, be down in a minute Mom!" Kaylie yelled back down to her. Kaylie handed me the pictures and I placed them back into the chest and locked it. I then slid it back under my bed. I made my way downstairs and sat myself at the kitchen table. As my mom was putting the last preparations on the dinner, I spoke up.

"Oh Mom, I forgot to tell you, that Alex and his family are going to be here for three weeks," I said with a smile.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" my mom said gleefully. "Have you seen him yet?"

"I actually ran into him on the beach while I was with Lewis and the others. I introduced him to them and they really like him."

"That's great! Maybe his mom and I will catch up sometime!"

"Hey Will," Carrie whispered to me as she sat next to me.

"Hey Carrie," I said flatly. Why did she have to sit next to me?"

"Still hanging around with Lauren I see," she scoffed.

"Well, she is my girlfriend," I said bluntly.

Before Carrie could say anything more, Kyle walked in and saved the day. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "I was out with a few friends on the boat."

"That's okay," my mom said. "Dinner is just starting. So where did you guys boat to?"

"Around Mako Island," Kyle said. As soon as that came out of his mouth, I stared at him with a 'are you serious' type of stare.

Carrie must've saw, because she nudged me in the arm. "What's wrong?" she asked. "It's not like Mako Island has anything special on it."

I just huffed and began to eat my lobster. When I was almost finished, Carrie reached for her drink, which in turn, knocked mine over and it spilled all over me. Reacting quickly, I spoke up. "Thanks for the dinner Mom! May I please be excused?" Before she gave me an answer, I got out of my chair and ran to my room. As soon as I shut the door, my tail formed. Ugh, I love this tail, but sometimes it can be a real pain. I wish it could only appear when I wanted it to. That would fix all of my problems. I steam dried myself and hopped onto my computer.

I've been researching mermaid mythology to see if any useful info came up. So far, nothing helpful has popped up. After a half hour of researching, I shut off my computer and leaped onto my bed. It was late, so I decided to go to sleep. I needed to be ready for tomorrow anyway. My mind drifted back to what Rikki had said earlier, about how she couldn't be affected by the full moon. Well, for some reason, I had a bad feeling about tomorrow. A really bad feeling.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! You all probably know what will happen in the next chapter! The next chapter will be out tomorrow or Thursday! Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	30. Bad Moon Rising

Hey guys! I'm back! This is an answer to Irishdanceringrulz1776's question. Mako Mermaids will only air on Network Ten, which is an Australian network, and on Netflix at least to my knowledge. Once again, the release of Mako Mermaids is on July 26th. Thanks for the reviews guys! You all are really awesome! Honestly, I didn't think my story would get this popular! Enjoy the chapter! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

Once again, I was awoken by the sound of my phone buzzing. "What?" I asked with annoyance in my voice.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Lauren laughed.

"Okay, I'm up," I smiled. "What's up?"

"Um, we have school today," Lauren reminded.

"Oh yeah," I said unenthusiastically.

"C'mon Will, the summer holidays are almost here! Surely, you can make it through school until then."

"I'll try my best," I laughed.

"Well, hurry up and get ready," Lauren said. "Cause I'm coming by your house soon and we're supposed to meet up with the guys at school."

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"Okay, see you soon," Lauren said as she hung up the phone. I stood up and began rummaging through my closet for clothes. After what felt like ages, I found black shorts and a red t-shirt. I threw them on and grabbed my Jordan's. When I made it downstairs, I saw Kyle getting ready to leave.

"Hey," I said. "What's the rush?"

"Oh, I'm meeting up with some friends to grab some breakfast before school," Kyle replied.

"Cool," You know, other than the full moon, something else had been bugging me last night. "Hey Kyle, why were you near Mako yesterday?"

"We just happened to end up there Will," Kyle shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Well, just be careful, cause one of us could be swimming there sometime and I don't want one of your friends to see us."

"Okay, I get it." Kyle sighed. "I gotta go. See you around school." And with that, Kyle walked out the door. I went onto the kitchen and snagged myself a granola bar. As I continued to eat it, I put on my shoes and walked out to the front to wait for Lauren. Minutes later, Lauren appeared around the corner. I shoved the wrapper into my pocket.

"Hey," I said as I approached her.

"Hey," she replied giving me a quick hug.

As we started to walk to school, I spoke up. "So, are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Luckily, we can crash at Emma's tonight because her parents are gone."

"Cool, so then we can moon proof the house," I nodded. "I have a really bad feeling though."

"What? Do you think one of us will get moonstruck?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I just have this feeling."

"It's probably nothing," Lauren reassured.

"Yeah, you're right," I smiled. We then finally made it to school. We saw the gang sitting on one of the benches. "Hey guys," I said.

They all spun around. "Hey," they all said at the same time.

"We'd better get going," Emma announced. "We don't want to be late."

"Aww, quit being such a stress head Emma," Rikki rolled her eyes.

"I've never been late in my life," Emma bragged. "I'm not about to break that streak."

I chuckled a bit at Emma's attitude. "Let's go before Emma blows a gasket," I said. We all shared a laugh, and then made our way to our classes. For once in my life, biology was actually uneventful. Carrie didn't even pester me that much, which made me extremely happy.

My next class was math with Mr. McLaren. I had his class with Rikki and Lewis. Midway through the class, Mr. McLaren wrote an equation on the board. It wasn't a normal equation. It was one of those problems where there's only like one number and ten variables. I shot a confused look to Rikki. In return she just frowned and shrugged. When I looked to Lewis, I saw that he was already solving the problem. "How do you understand this?" I whispered over to him.

"Are you kidding me?" Lewis laughed. "This is baby stuff!"

I rolled my eyes and stared back at the board. I'm never going to understand why all of this crap was even invented. I still have the rest of the day to get through anyway.

* * *

After another agonizing couple of hours, the school day was finally over. When I left my last class, I met up with the rest of the guys in the courtyard. "So, are you guys ready for another round with the full moon?" I asked as I approached them.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Cleo said nervously. "Let's head over to my house real quick. I need to grab a few things before we head over to Emma's."

"Will and I will go and help you," Lewis suggested.

"No, Lewis," Rikki said. "You and Will don't to do anything. We're big girls, so I think we can grab a few things without your help."

"If you say so," Lewis said with his hands held up in surrender. "Wanna come back over my house for a bit Will?"

"I don't see why not," I smiled. "See ya," I said to the girls as Lewis and I began to leave.

"Bye!" all four said. While Lewis and I were walking, I couldn't help but think that Rikki was being a little too headstrong. Well, that's Rikki for you.

* * *

**Rikki's POV**

I can't believe Lewis would think that we would need him and Will's help just go to Cleo's house. "Lewis can be so stupid sometimes," I say to the girls.

"Don't you think you went a _little _over the top?" Emma asked.

"No," I reply. "Lewis needs to realize that we can handle things on our own."

Emma just shrugged. We then arrived at Cleo's house. Once inside, we went straight to Cleo's living room. "So do you guys really think we can make it through tonight?" Cleo asked.

"You'll be fine," I said. "You two just need to control yourselves a little better this time."

"You're not immune to it you know, Rikki!" Emma shot at me.

"I'm pretty sure I can resist the big bad moon," I boasted. "Even if you can't."

"Look, I'm pretty sure we can all resist the 'big bad moon.'" Emma said. "I would just rather be prepared."

"Prepared?" I questioned. "All we have to do is avoid the moonlight and water." It's not rocket science.

"Still, I'd feel better if Cleo tracked down Miss Chatham. She seems to know how to deal with the full moon stuff."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Cleo ran to the door. "If she'd stop talking in tongues," I muttered.

"Zane!" Cleo said in surprise. Ugh, if that boy comes any closer, I swear he will never see the light of day again.

"Uh, is your dad home?" Zane asked. "I need a word."

"Yeah, hold on," Cleo said. "Dad?" she called. "Zane's here for you!" Mr. Sertori then came down from upstairs and led Zane into the kitchen.

"What do you think Zane wants?" Emma asked.

"No idea," I replied. "But the sooner he leaves the better. I couldn't really hear that well, but it sounded like Zane was talking about the 'sea monster' he saw when he almost drowned. Why can't he just drop it?

"Okay Emma, let's head to your place," Cleo said.

"Okay, let's go," Emma said.

* * *

**Will's POV**

Lewis and I were on our way to Emma's house to help the girls moon proof it. We bought heaps of stuff to fortify the house with, so we were ready. When we finally arrived at Emma's house, Lewis opened the front door. We arrived just in time to hear Emma say, "So, we're on our own."

"Not quite," Lewis said as he stepped into the room.

"Lewis, Will, what're you doing here?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" I smirked.

"You guys wanna risk it here," Lewis began. "So we're full moon proofing the house."

"I don't really think that's-" Emma started.

"Just stop," Lewis cut off. "Don't go all independent female on us. Will and I just spent forty dollars at the hardware store." The girls were speechless. Lewis shrugged. "It's okay, you can thank us later."

We then got to work. We sealed the windows, covered the cracks, and made sure the curtains were closed all the way. In record time, we finished moon proofing the house. "There," Emma smiled. "That's everything."

"See?" Lewis said as he finished his part. "I should've been a tradesman! We can all sleep easy now!"

"We?" All of the girls asked at the same time.

"We're up for a girl's night in," Lewis said. He then pulled some food from his pocket. "Snacks anyone?" he asked.

"Forget it guys," Emma said. "You can't stay. I promised my parents no boys."

"So this is the thanks we get?" Lewis sighed. "I gotta say it hurts, it hurts right here," Lewis said as he patted his chest. "Okay, I will call you every hour, on the hour."

"Okay," Emma said. "Now go, it's nearly moon time."

Before Emma pushed us out the door, I turned to them. "Guys, be really careful, I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Will, you need to chill out!" Rikki yelled. I was shocked at her sudden outburst, and so was everyone else.

"I'm just trying to-" I began, but was cut off by Rikki.

"Will, you can't help us! There is nothing you can do to help us, so just back off and go home! We don't need your help!"

"Rikki, I think you're being a bit too harsh," Lauren whispered.

"Oh no, it's okay, Lauren," I said flatly. I understand completely. If Rikki doesn't want my help, then fine. But if one of you becomes moonstruck, don't expect me to get you guys out of your mess!" I yelled, then stormed out of Emma's house and began to make my way home.

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

I've never seen Will that angry before. Well, that's probably because usually, he's always happy. I turned to Rikki, who just got herself a glass of water and sat in one of Emma's chairs. "That was completely uncalled for Rikki," I said. As I said this, Emma opened the door to let Lewis leave.

"Hey," Rikki said defensively. "He had to realize that we don't need his..." Rikki trailed off. What I hadn't noticed, was that when Emma let Lewis out, the moon's reflection managed to make its way to Rikki's glass of water, and she was staring right at it. After Emma shut the door, she saw Rikki's blank stare.

"Rikki?" she asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?" She placed her glass on the table. "Cleo, stay away from the curtains," she warned.

"Okay?" Cleo replied hesitantly.

"Hey Lauren, Cleo," Emma said. "Does my butt look big in these jeans?"

"No," Cleo said. "Actually, they're really flattering."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Don't stress about it Emma." I then turned to Rikki, who looked like she was zoned out.

Suddenly, she spoke up. "Got any ice cream?" she asked as she headed to the freezer. "Tofu, tofu, and tofu," Rikki said disappointedly. "Who shops for this family? "Don't you have any ice cream?" She then paused and stared into the freezer. I nudged Emma and motioned to Rikki.

"Rikki?" Emma asked. "Did you find any ice cream?"

"No," she replied. "And there's moisture in this fridge." Well, that was a weird thing to say.

"It's okay Rikki," Emma said.

"No, it's not okay!" Rikki raised her voice. "Can't you see what's happening? "We've sealed up all of the ventilation and it's getting really hot in here!"

"Rikki, are you okay?" I asked.

"I can't stand this heat!" she said as she took off her over shirt. "Can't you feel it?"

"Actually, I am kinda hot," Emma realized.

"Me too," Cleo agreed.

"Me three," I added.

"There's gotta be a reason for this," Emma said. She glanced at Rikki. "You don't think that the moon..."

"No way," Cleo shook her head. "We're sealed in so it can't get us."

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Rikki asked with the anger already rising in her voice.

Emma took a step closer to Rikki. "It's you," she said towards Rikki. "You're hot and you're burning up. Rikki then stared at herself in disbelief. "Okay, I think we need to cool you down." Emma concluded. When she grabbed Rikki's wrist, she pulled away immediately after. "Ah! You burned me!"

"Rikki," Cleo began. "You didn't happen to see a full moon reflection in the water, did you?" Rikki placed her hand on the counter. Seconds later, the bottle next to her hand burst open and liquid shot up to the ceiling. "I'm going to take that as a maybe," Cleo frowned.

Rikki," Emma started. "Why don't you take a seat? I'll get the fan."

As Emma brought the fan over to Rikki, she spoke. "Emma, I'm sorry I burned your hand," she said sincerely. "It was an accident. I didn't mean too."

"Rikki, it's fine." Emma dismissed.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me!" Rikki shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong Rikki," Cleo argued. "It's the moon. We just gotta keep your temperature down."

"And to do that, you need to settle down," Emma said. She then led Cleo and me into the corner.

"What're we gonna do?" Cleo asked. "Her powers are out of control."

"I don't know, but we have to stay calm," Emma replied. "The most important thing is that we stick together, okay?" Cleo and I nodded. "Good. It can't possibly get any worse than this, can it?" Emma asked with a worried look on her face. Suddenly, we heard loud crashes and popping coming from the kitchen. When we entered the kitchen, Rikki was in the middle and everything was bursting around her.

"It's my fault," Rikki said. "It's all my fault! I can't stop this! What is happening to me?" she asked with a fearful look on her face. "We're all in danger and it's all because of me!" Rikki said as she raced out of the front door.

"Rikki!" Emma called after her, but she was already out the door. I finally realized that we're gonna need help and the only one who has enough power to stop Rikki and who doesn't get affected by the full moon is...

* * *

**Will's POV**

When I left Emma's, I came back home and went up to my room. I wasn't doing anything in particular; I was just lounging around waiting for this night to end. And that was when my phone went off. I grabbed it after the second ring. "Hello?" I asked.

"Will!" Lauren said with a worried tone. Rikki's moonstruck and she's in trouble!"

I scoffed. "Like Rikki said, she's a big girl and she can take care of herself. She doesn't need my help."

"Will, this is serious!" Lauren yelled. Rikki ran off and we think she's on Mako Island! You're the only one that can help her! She needs you!"

After Lauren said that, my decision had already been made. I was going to Mako Island. "Leave it to me," I said. "I'll find Rikki." I then hung up the phone. I raced downstairs and began to run to my backdoor.

"Will, where are you going?" my mom and dad asked.

"Out," I said as I ran out the door. Before they could run out after me, I dove into the water and sped off like never before towards Mako Island. Instead of going to the moon pool like usual, I went straight to the beach. As I got closer, I realized that Zane's zodiac was anchored on the shore. I'd hate to think of what Rikki would do to Zane if she saw him, especially in her current state of mind. I climbed onto shore and dried myself off. When my legs returned, I followed the trail of fire that I'm assuming was caused by Rikki. After minutes of following the trail, I found Rikki. But she wasn't alone. She was with Zane and she was... kissing him? Okay, my mind is officially blown right now. Rikki must've been in a worse state than I thought because as soon as she and Zane's lips parted, he fainted. _He'll feel that tomorrow,_ I thought.

"Rikki!" I called to her as I made my way closer. "Rikki," I repeated as I knelt beside her. It looked as if she had been crying.

"Leave me alone," she whimpered.

"Not gonna happen," I whispered. "Rikki, I'll stay here the whole night if I have to." She looked at me, and then buried her head in her knees. As she sat there, I held my hand out and slowly cooled her off a bit. Doing so seemed to diminish the fire around us. I sighed. _This is gonna be a long night._

I must've fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up, it was light out. By the looks of it, it probably was still very early in the morning. I turned my head to look at Rikki. She had been in that same position all night. I then took a glance towards Zane. He was still out cold, or should I say out hot. Suddenly, I saw figures in the distance, very familiar figures at that. It was Cleo, Emma, Lauren, and Lewis. "Will!" Emma called to me. 'You found her!"

"Is she okay?" Lauren asked.

"What happened to Zane?" Lewis asked. I then began to explain to them what happened. I left out the part where Rikki and Zane kissed because that topic is for another time.

"We gotta get her to the moon pool!" Emma declared.

"What? How?" Lewis asked incredulously.

"Leave it to me," Emma replied.

"Rikki," Cleo began. "I want you to think nice cool thoughts. Visualize them. You're an iceberg! Or an ice ball! Or a... polar bear!"

"Cleo!" Emma scolded. "Rikki, we need to go to the moon pool; you'll be safe there." Emma attempted to touch Rikki but she swatted her hand away.

"Don't!" she warned.

"Rikki, please come with us!" Emma begged. "For your own good!"

Rikki looked up at Emma. "I'm alone for my own good," she said. "I'm meant to be alone! It's just the way things are! Things are never gonna change. Just leave me alone."

"Guys," Lewis spoke. "Zane's breathing but he's really really hot, he's totally dehydrated. We gotta get him outta here."

"Rikki, listen up!' Emma said. "You are not alone. We're part of something that we can't stop or control." Emma moved closer to Rikki. "If we're going somewhere, we're going together." Rikki hesitated, but she finally agreed to go to the moon pool. Once there, the moon pool started to bubble like crazy.

"Miss Chatham said the moon pool's supposed to bring her back to normal," Cleo remembered.

"Normal is a relative term," Emma replied. "Rikki listen to me, you have to snap out of it! You're safe now!"

"Emma the water's heating up!" Cleo warned.

I craned Rikki's head in my arm. "Rikki, you gotta wake up! You gotta calm down!"

"Rikki, come on, wake up!" Cleo pleaded.

Suddenly, the moon pool's temperature started to drop. "It's cooling down," Emma breathed.

Rikki started to come to. 'What?" she muttered. "What are we doing here?" she asked as she looked around. "Did I... get a little too much moon last night?" she asked with a shy smile

Emma nodded. "Yeah, you could say that."

Rikki then looked over at me. An apologetic smile was written all over her face. "I guess we do still need you," she chuckled lightly.

All I could do was show off a cheeky smirk. "Yeah you do," I laughed.

* * *

Oh, this is where the fun really starts! I'm getting myself excited! Thanks for reading and on your way out, please leave a review! The next chapter will be up tomorrow or Saturday.

MysticalMerman


	31. Old Friends and Memories

Hey guys! I am so terribly sorry that I didn't update sooner! I was busy! Do you all realize that it is only seven more days until the release of Mako Mermaids? I am so pumped! It's funny, I actually leave for the beach on the 26th and then after that, I'm going to Canada for a few days. I will do everything within my power to still update when I'm gone, although I hope to post at least two more chapters before I leave. Well, here's the next chapter! Please enjoy! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

After the full moon incident, the weekend came by before I could blink. Due to leaving her house a mess, Emma had been grounded for the rest of the week. When Rikki found out that she had kissed Zane, it took all of her energy to keep her from throwing up. Right now, I was actually going to meet Alex at his house and we were going to walk to the JuiceNet. After I got ready, I made my way downstairs and was about to go out the door, but l was interrupted by my dad. "Will, can you come here for a minute?" my dad called from the living room. As I walked into the room, I sat in the chair across from my dad.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Where did you go that night?" he asked sternly. "You had your mother and I worried sick."

"Well, I uh..." I trailed off.

"Will, you know you can tell me anything. I just want to know where you went."

Suddenly, Kyle made his way into the room and we made eye contact. Realizing my situation, he butted in. "Oh, he just went out to get some new parts for my boat. The reason he was in such a hurry was because the store was about to close."

My dad glanced back and forth from me to Kyle and he nodded. "Just be careful Will," he said as he got up and left the room.

"Thanks for covering for me Kyle," I smiled. "I really owe you one."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," he smirked. "Now get outta here. Don't wanna keep Alex waiting."

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes as I walked out the front door.

As I was walking to Alex's house, I began to think of my life when I lived back in the states. Every time Alex, Hunter, and Alice wanted to swim, I would always decline, for obvious reasons. They had always asked me what was wrong and I just said I lost interest. Before I was a merman, we would always swim in this big lake that was nearby all of our houses. Then one day, I stopped. I couldn't let them know I was half fish, I just couldn't. They would've never looked at me the same. It kinda sucks to know your best friends all your life and keep such a big secret from them. I would just have to keep dealing with it.

When I arrived at Alex's house, I knocked on his door. A few moments later, a familiar face appeared. "Will, I can't believe it's you!" Mrs. Cadwell, Alex's mom smiled as she saw me. "It's been ages and my, how you've grown! You've become a very handsome young man!"

"Thanks Mrs. Cadwell," I replied. "It's good to see you too."

"I bet you're here for Alex," she guessed. I nodded. "Alex, Will's here!" she called upstairs. "So how has your mother and father been?" she asked curiously.

"They've been great actually," I said with a grin. "They're actually having another set of twins."

"That's fantastic! Do you think your mother would mind if I stopped by and said hello?"

"No, not at all," I smiled.

Suddenly, Alex appeared next to his mom. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"I was ready about fifteen minutes ago," I laughed.

"Shut up," he smiled as he walked outside.

As we began to make our way to the JuiceNet, Alex spoke. "So how do you like living in Australia?" he asked curiously.

"It's so awesome!" I said with enthusiasm. "I love it here."

Alex laughed. "I can see why. The weather is absolutely amazing. Plus, it looks like you've made some good friends here."

"Yeah," I agreed. "They're really something." I smirked. "They've made my adjustment here so much easier." We then appeared in front of the JuiceNet. "Well, here we are," I said. "After you," I said motioning to the front door.

Once inside, we took a seat at the usual booth. "Wilfred!" I called. Wilfred then appeared at the front counter. "Grab us some Banana Beatbox!"

"I'll have them right out," Wilfred smiled.

"Wow," Alex said. "It seems that you know everybody in this town."

"Yeah, everybody is just really nice here."

Suddenly, Alex's phone rang. When he answered, a smile came to his face. "Hey Alice! Yes I am with him right now. Okay, here he is."

He then handed the phone to me. "Hey Allie!" I called her by her nickname.

"Will!" she said excitedly. "Is it really you?"

"The one and only," I smirked.

"We miss you so much! We wish we could've come with Alex to see you, but we'll visit you another time."

"I'm counting down the days," I laughed. "Is Hunter there?"

"Yeah, he's right here." I then heard the phone transition over to Hunter.

"Yo Willie!" I heard an all too familiar voice yell out.

"Hey Hunter!" I replied happily. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, but we still have school! And. Alex told us that you're almost done your school year."

"Yeah, I am," I confirmed. "The school system here is different."

"I hate you," Hunter laughed.

"I miss you too," I replied with a snicker.

"Well, we gotta go, but we'll talk to you later!" Hunter said.

"Okay, see ya," I said as I clicked the 'End' button. I then handed the phone back to Alex.

"You wanna know something?" he asked.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Alice and I are together," he smiled.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded happily. "Finally!" I exclaimed. "It took you two long enough!" Hunter and I always knew that Alice and Alex liked each other, they were just too nervous to show it. Now that I think about it, it kind of reminds me of Lewis and Cleo. They'll come to their senses soon enough. I just know it.

"Yeah, we started going out about a month after you left."

"Aww, c'mon," I pouted. "Why did I have to miss out on that?"

"Guess you're just unlucky," Alex smirked. Suddenly, Wilfred came with our smoothies.

"Thanks Wilfred," I said.

"No problem," he smiled.

As he walked away, we began to drink our smoothies. Suddenly, I remembered something, something very important. "Hey Alex, have you heard from Bells lately?"

"No," he sighed. "Not since after she left."

I frowned. Bella, or 'Bells' as we liked to call her, was a close friend to me, Alex, and the others. She moved to the states when we were ten, a week after I turned into a merman. When I would exclude myself from swimming, or anything else water related she would hang with me. I always figured that she felt bad for me and didn't want me to be by myself. She had always helped me feel better when I was upset. She was a great friend.

Two months before I moved to Australia, Bella had to move away because her dad's business requires him to move around. After she moved, we lost contact with her. We tried to call her and text her, but it was no use. Although, we couldn't contact her, something told me that she was okay, kind of like we were connected somehow. When Alex and I finished our smoothies, I got up and smacked the money on the counter. As we walked out, I waved goodbye to Wilfred. "Hey Will," Alex said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I've always wondered, what's with you and water?" he asked. "I mean, one day you're swimming with us, and the next, won't even touch water."

"I just lost interest," I shrugged.

"No one loses interest that quickly," Alex countered. "Something happened to you."

"Nothing happened," I replied brushing off his comment. "Well, I gotta go. See ya later." I then made my way home. Once I got to my house, I whipped out my phone and sent a group message to the girls and Lewis to meet up with me at the moon pool. Once the message was sent, I shoved my phone back into my pocket and dove off my dock. While I was swimming to the moon pool, I began to think about what if Alex and the others knew what I was. Maybe they won't react the way I think they will. Heck, when Kaylie found out, she thought nothing of it and it's the same thing with Kyle.

When I entered the moon pool, I discovered that the girls were already there. "Hey Will," Rikki said with a smile.

"Hey guys," I replied. Suddenly, we heard Lewis come in from the above entrance. He then entered the moon pool.

"Hey everyone," he waved. "So what's this all about?"

"Yeah, is anything wrong Will?" Lauren asked with concern.

"Not necessarily," I shrug. "It's just that Alex was questioning me on why I never go near water. My friends and I always swam together, so he was probably just concerned."

"You need to be careful," Emma said. "I know he's your friend, but he can't know our secret."

"I know that," I said while rolling my eyes. "I've been keeping it from him for five years, so I think I'll be fine."

"We trust you," Cleo nodded.

"Hey Will, isn't tomorrow your first day on the job at the marine park?" Lewis asked changing the subject.

"Yeah!" I said excitedly. "I can finally earn my own money. Plus, I'll be able to work with Cleo," I laughed.

"Oh boy, I can't wait," Cleo said with a sarcastic smile.

"C'mon Cleo," I smirked. "It'll be fun."

"I know," she laughed. "Well, I should be getting back home. It's late and I'm sure Kim is waiting to annoy me when I get home."

"Yeah, I gotta go too," Lauren said. We all then decided to go home. As I swam back to my house, I thought of all the lies I had made up to keep my secret from Alex, Bella, and everyone else. I had so many close calls back in the states. But I managed to keep the secret under wraps. I didn't want them to think of me as some sort of monster. Once I neared my house, I hopped on the dock and dried off. My mom greeted me when I walked inside.

"Hey Willie, could you come here real quick?" she asked as she patted the empty space on the couch next to her. I walked over and sat beside my mom.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Your father and I have decided what the twins' names will be."

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed. "What did you decide?"

"Well, you seemed so keen on Lucy, so one is going to be named Lucille," my mom smiled.

"Thanks so much Mom!" I said with pure excitement. "That means a lot."

"We thought you would say that," she grinned. "The other twin will be named Sierra."

"That's a beautiful name Mom," I grinned from ear to ear.

"Your brother and sister said the exact same thing. Well, you should get to bed. You need to be rested for your first day of work!"

"Don't worry Mom, I'll get plenty of rest," I smiled. "Night," I said as I made my way upstairs. When I got to my room, I looked at a picture that I had on my desk. It was of me, Alex, Hunter, and Alice when we were young. It was taken before Bella moved to the states and before I became a merman. We were in the lake. Alex had Alice on his back. And I rested my arm on Hunter's shoulder. I smiled slightly at the memory. I really hope to see the others soon.

I laid back on my bed. I began to think about my first day working at the marine park tomorrow. I mean, my job involves me being around gallons upon gallons of water and if I get even one drop on me, I'll turn into a mythical creature.

What can go wrong?

* * *

Did you guys see what I did there? Did you expect that? I hope not! The next chapter will hopefully be posted tomorrow or Sunday. Please review and thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	32. First Day on the Job

Hey guys! Sorry the update was a little late, but it's better than nothing! Also, have any of you seen The Secret Circle? That show is amazing! Did I mention that Phoebe Tonkin is in it? It's now my second favorite show next to H2O! It probably will be bumped down to third when Mako Mermaids comes out! I liked The Secret Circle so much that I might even write a fanfic on it somewhere down the line! But the most important thing right now is this story! And yes, my H2O stories will go all the way up to and beyond season three! I think I already said that, but oh well! Enjoy the chapter! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

_Come on in Will!" Hunter yelled to me. "The water's great!"_

_I think I'm good," I waved off his offer as I sat in a nearby log watching my friends have a good time. I sat by myself for a while, until I saw a familiar face appear next to me. "Hey Bella," I said quietly._

_"Hey Jay," she replied as she sat on the log. "Why aren't you with the others?" _

_"I don't feel like going swimming," I said with a sigh._

_"You never swim anymore. From what the others tell me, before I came here you used to swim every chance you got."_

_"Let's just say something huge happened between me and water," I explained. "Ever since then, I vowed to never let myself near water again."_

_"That sounds pretty serious," Bella inquired. "But you can tell me about it. I won't judge you."_

_"I know I usually tell you everything Bells, but I just gotta keep this to myself."_

_"I understand," she nodded. We then both looked out to the lake and saw Alex and Allie together. They had happiness painted on their faces. _

_I chuckled a bit. "I swear, those two are gonna be married one day."_

_"I know right," Bella laughed. "It's obvious that they like each other."_

_"I just want them to start going out already. It's actually starting to get annoying."_

_"They will, in time."_

_"I sure hope so," I sighed. A smirk suddenly appeared on my face. "Do you remember when we first met?"_

_Bella laughed. "How could I forget? You bulldozed me to the ground trying to catch a frisbee!"_

_"Hey, you should've seen me coming!" I defended with a chuckle._

_"Yeah, yeah," Bella said. "Of course you blame me!" she playfully punched my shoulder. _

_I then rested my arm on her shoulder. "Hey, look on the bright side. If I didn't run into you, we would've never become friends."_

_I guess you're right," she smiled. "You were my first friend here anyway."_

_"And now we're best friends," I added. "Heck, I even let you call me Jason. I never let anyone call me by my middle name, not even my family, so you should feel lucky!" I laughed._

_"Oh yes, I'm so lucky," Bella said with sarcasm._

_"Hey, you better watch yourself Hartley," I said calling Bella by her last name._

_"Or what?" she asked._

_"I'll bulldoze you again!" I smirked. We both then burst out into laughter and continued to watch the others from our log._

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. It was all a dream. Actually, it wasn't just a dream, it was a memory. It was back when I was fourteen. I don't know why I had that dream. I guess I just miss Bella. And before you guys get the wrong idea, Bella and I were only friends. I just wonder where she is now.

I suddenly remembered that today was my first day working at the marine park. I hopped off my bed and ran to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth. I then threw on my uniform that my mom hung up on the door. After I made sure that everything was in order, I ran downstairs. Before I made my way out the door, my mom stopped me. "Good luck on your first day!" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks Mom," I smiled. Suddenly, my mom clutched her stomach in pain. "Are you okay Mom?" I asked worriedly. After a brief pause, she composed herself. "I'm just fine," she shrugged. "No need to worry."

I nodded, and then began to walk to the marine park. As I approached the front gate, Mrs. Geddes, the manager, came up to me. "You're right on time," she said. "Excellent. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to where you'll be working for today." She began to take me around to the area where the dolphin shows occur. As we passed the dolphin pool, I saw that Ronnie, a dolphin that Cleo has a special bond with, approach the edge of the pool. He squeaked at me in happiness and I laughed and winked back. Mrs. Geddes led me into the storage room where they keep all of the dolphins' food.

"Your job is to feed Ronnie and Slick before, after, and sometimes during each show." Slick was a new dolphin that had been brought in not that long ago. Like Ronnie, Slick was very energetic. "Make sure you don't forget," Mrs. Geddes said sternly.

"No problem," I said with assurance in my voice. She nodded and walked out. It would be a while before the show started, so I had time to just relax for a bit. My thoughts drifted to my mom. Was she okay? I mean, for her to feel that much pain, the twins' births must be really close right? My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar face waking into the room.

"Hey Will!" Cleo said happily. "I was hoping I'd find you here."

"I chuckled. "Well, now you found me."

"I see you're on feeding duty today."

"Yeah, it's gonna be a pretty easy first day. What about you?"

"I'm on ice cream duty today," she confirmed. "That is the easiest job in the world. That's why I like it so much."

"Yeah, I bet," I agreed. "So what are the others gonna do today while we're here?"

"They're actually gonna watch the dolphin show today, they have nothing to do. Plus, they wanted to see you in action."

"They do realize that I'm only going to appear for like five seconds right?" I laughed.

"Yeah they do," she nodded. "But with your skills, you'll become a dolphin trainer in no time."

"Hmm, a dolphin trainer who never gets wet, that'll be a new one," I said with a smirk.

"But you don't need to be in the water," Cleo assured. "You can do all of your tricks standing right where it's dry."

"I guess you're right," I agreed. I took a glance at my watch. The show would be starting in five minutes. "Looks like I gotta go feed Ronnie and the others now."

Cleo laughed. "Be careful, Ronnie can be a bit playful."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," I smiled. I grabbed the bucket of fish for the dolphins. As Cleo and I walked out of the room, Lewis appeared. Cleo accidentally bumped into him and they both laughed nervously.

"Oops," Lewis said. "Sorry about that Cleo."

"It's okay Lewis," Cleo replied. "No biggie."

"Okay, I was just coming over to say that we're all here and we're ready for Will's big moment!"

"Lewis, all I do is bring out food and then leave," I laughed.

"And that'll be the best part of the show," he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off. "Well, I gotta get to feed the dolphins, and Cleo has to start serving ice cream."

"Don't let me stop you then," he smiled then made his way to the stands. As Lewis walked away, Cleo stared after him longingly.

"Cleo, stop staring," I laughed. "You're making it obvious."

"Making what obvious?" she defended.

"That you like Lewis," I confirmed.

Cleo turned crimson. "You'd better not say anything," she warned.

"Don't worry," I held my hands up in defense. "My lips are sealed."

"Okay, good," she said relieved. "I'll see you after the show."

"See ya," I waved as she walked away. I made my way over to the edge of the pool. I slipped on a pair of gloves, and then knelt beside the pool. Almost immediately, Ronnie and Slick came right up to me, pleading for some fish to eat. "Okay, hold on," I said. I used tongs to take out two fish. When I threw them into the water, Ronnie went after one and Slick went after the other. They then cackled in happiness after swallowing their fish. "You're welcome," I laughed. As I turned around to leave, Ronnie squeaked for attention. From the look in his eyes, I knew that he wanted to play. "Sorry Ronnie," I shrugged. "Maybe another time. It's almost show time anyway."

I turned to the stands and saw that people were starting to fill them in. I spotted the gang at the top corner. I waved to them. As I turned back to face Ronnie and Slick, Ronnie leaned back, with his tail facing me. Before I could react, he unleashed a wave of water at me. I was soaked from head to toe. When I was about to run back into the storage room, I saw that another employee already made his way inside. My only other option was to dive into the pool. I shot a glance at the gang. They stared at me with wide eyes. I scanned the rest of the stands. No one had their focus on me, so I had a chance to dive in unseen. Without a second thought, I dove into the pool.

* * *

**Lewis's POV**

Did my eyes deceive me, or did I just see Will get soaked and dice into the dolphin pool? I turned to everyone else. "Did that really just happen?" I asked.

"This is bad," Lauren said with a worried look on her face.

"We have to help him!" Emma said as she stood up.

"No," I said using my arm to block Emma's path. "I'll help him. We don't need you guys having tails pop up too." Emma was about to protest at first, but then she understood and sat back down. "Don't worry," I reassured. "I'll make sure no one sees him." I then began to make my way down the bleachers. _This is the beauty of having fishes for friends,_ I thought.

* * *

**Will's POV**

I swam to the farthest corner of the pool and all the way to the bottom so I wouldn't be seen. A few minutes after I hid, the show started. I could tell because the dolphins began to do their synchronized tricks. Everything seemed to be okay because the people were distracted and the dolphins continued to do their tricks. That relief was short lived when I caught one of the dolphins' eyes. It swam up to me to investigate. Shortly after, all of the dolphins swam up to me, interrupting their routine. I had to think of something quick, because if one of the trainers swam down and saw me, I wouldn't have just interrupted the show, I would be _in _the show.

* * *

**Cleo's POV**

This isn't good! This is a bad sign, and believe me, I know bad signs! If Will gets discovered, he could become an experiment! All of the dolphins stopped doing their tricks! Was it because of Will? Okay Cleo, calm down. Lewis has this under control. Lewis always has things under control... right? People in the stands started to get suspicious and began to complain. Oh Will, you gotta get outta there!

* * *

**Will's POV**

Okay Will, think. You've seen this routine enough times. Maybe if I did some of the trainers' hand signals, things would get back on track. It was worth a shot. I focused my attention on the dolphins, and then executed the next hand motion in the routine. Immediately, all of the dolphins shot out of the water. I could hear the crowd cheering and whistling. After the dolphins did that trick, it seemed that they were listening to their trainers again and forgot all about me. I grinned in happiness. Now the only problem left was to get out of the water without being seen. I slowly made my way over to the ledge. It was the ledge that was the farthest back from the stands, so no one could see me. As I lifted my head out of the water, I saw a familiar face. It was Alex.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" I asked quickly.

"I came here to watch the dolphin show. I'm just coming back from the bathroom," Alex explained.

"What are you doing in the water?" he asked. "I don't think you're allowed in there."

"Uhh..." I began. I then saw Lewis running towards us.

"Will!" he said. "There you are!" He then finally noticed Alex. "Oh, hey Alex," he said as casually as he could. "Shouldn't you be heading back to your seat?"

"Well, I was. But then I found Will," Alex replied.

Lewis turned around and saw that people began to make their way over to where were. "Uh, Will, there are people coming!" he warned.

My head started to spin. There was no way Lewis would be able to pull me out in time by himself. He would need Alex's help. Man, this certainly isn't my day. "Lewis, you'll need Alex's help to pull me out," I said.

"But Will-" Lewis began but was cut off by Alex.

"Why is that Will?" he asked skeptically. "Surely, you don't weigh _that _much.

I sighed. "Alex, I haven't been completely honest with you," I admitted. "There's a reason why I never swim anymore and you're about to find out. I need you and Lewis to bring me to the storage room," I said while pointing to said room that was only a few feet from where Lewis and Alex were standing. "Whatever you do, do not ask questions until we are in there, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded. I then held my hands up to Lewis and Alex for help. They both grabbed onto me and began to hoist me out of the water. It was then that Alex finally got a full view at my tail. His eyes said it all. He was in complete shock, but that didn't stop him from doing what I had told him. He and Lewis dragged me to the storage room just before people showed up. Once inside, Lewis shut the door and locked it tight. That's when the questions began to rain down.

"Will..." Alex began. "Wha- what are you?"

I looked Alex directly in the eye. "I'm a merman," I revealed. "I've been like this since we were ten. If one drop of water touches me, in ten seconds I grow a tail. That's why I never swam with you guys anymore."

"How did this happen?" he asked. I then began to explain to him what happened when I was in California. After I explained it all, his mouth was wide open. "Wow," he said. "It makes sense now."

I suddenly realized that I was still on the ground in merman form. "There's one more thing," I said. "I have powers over water."

"What do you mean?" he asked with a confused look on his face. I held my hand over my tail and clenched it together. My tail began to steam, and within seconds, my legs reappeared.

"That's so cool!" Alex said in awe.

"I also can move water and freeze it," I added.

Alex nodded. "So I guess Lewis knew about this?"

"Yeah," Lewis confirmed. "I usually help him with situations like the one were just in."

"Oh," Alex said. "Do the girls know too?"

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Is there anyone else like you?"

"No," I lied. I didn't want to drag the girls into this. "Alex, can you promise me that you won't tell anyone about this? If this gets out, I could be in loads of trouble."

"Of course," Alex smiled. "I would never sell you out!"

"Thanks," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Besides," Alex said. "I've always wanted a fish for a friend," he smirked.

I smiled. It was good to know that Alex accepted me do easily. Outside, the dolphin show began to come to a close. "Let's meet with the others," Lewis said. "They'll probably want to know that you're okay." I nodded. The three of us then made our way back to the stands where Cleo and the others were waiting.

"Are you okay Will?" Lauren asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm fine," I reassured. The girls then noticed that Alex was with us.

"Does he..." Emma began.

I came close to the girls. "Yes, he knows. But he only knows about me," I whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul," Alex promised.

"Good," Emma said.

Rikki then looked at me. "William Jason Johnson, you had us so damn worried!" she scolded. I winced when she said my middle name. Bella instantly came to mind.

"What's wrong?" Cleo asked.

"I never let anyone call me by my middle name," I said.

"Except Bella," Alex added.

"Who's Bella?" Lauren asked with a twinge of jealousy echoing in her voice.

"She was one of our close friends back in the states," I explained. "She moved away shortly before I came here. Ever since then, nobody has heard from her."

The gang nodded in understanding. "Who knows?" Cleo asked. "Maybe you'll see her soon."

"Maybe," I whispered. Suddenly, my phone rang. I saw that it was Kyle calling. "Hello?" I asked.

"Will!" Kyle said with urgency in his voice. "You gotta hurry! Get back home!"

"Why?" I asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Mom's in labor!" he yelled. After I heard that, I stared at the others, shock noticeably etched onto my face.

"Will, are you okay?" Lauren asked.

"My mom's in labor!" I screamed. I then hung up the phone. "I gotta go!" I said running towards the exit.

Man, this day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

Ah, the first day of work is always the worst! I also have a question for you guys. Should I have Bella make her appearance in season three like usual, or should I mix things up and have her appear early? I'm going to leave that up to you guys! Leave your answer in a review! The next update will be sometime before Friday!


	33. New Additions

Hey guys! Sorry the update was late! I'm now at the beach, so it was hard to update! I finally saw Mako Mermaids! I'm on the tenth episode and let me say that it is a worthy successor to H2O! I love it! Also, every review I got for last chapter said to put Bella in early, so I'm going to do exactly that! Enjoy! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Time seemed to be going in slow motion. That's when the realization fully set in. My mom is in labor. I finally made it to my house after what had seemed like a lifetime. Kyle ran outside with his keys in hand. Kaylie was right behind him. "C'mon!" he yelled. "Dad already took mom to the hospital! Hop in the car!" I nodded frantically and got in the passenger seat. Kyle stuck the keys in the ignition and once the car roared to life, Kyle sped off in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

We just started to leave the marine park. Cleo came with us because her shift was over. "Thankfully, his shift ended right before he left," Cleo explained as we exited the park. We were all taking in the news. Very soon, Will was going to become a big brother. I can only imagine what must be running through his head right now. Even with all this excitement going on, one thing still had itself planted firmly in my brain. Bella, Will's friend from back in the states. He seems to miss her a lot. I know, I shouldn't be bothered by it, but I just can't help it. He lets no one, and I mean no one, call him by his middle name. Not even me. So why is it okay for Bella to call him that?

"So what do you guys think about this 'Bella' we heard about?" I asked.

"Well, she's a good friend of Will, so I'm guessing she's pretty nice," Emma predicted.

"Yeah," Cleo agreed. "If we met her, we'd probably like her."

"I don't know," I said.

"What's the matter?" Rikki asked. "Are you afraid of her or something?"

"It's just that," I began. "What if her and Will were more than friends? I mean, it sure looked like it, from the look in his eyes when he talked about her."

Rikki let out a laugh. "Wait, are you telling me you're jealous of a girl you haven't even met?" I just shrugged. Suddenly, Rikki's expression turned serious. "There's no need to be. Like Will said, Bella and him were just close friends," Rikki reassured. "And even if they were boyfriend and girlfriend once, he's got you now. Besides, Will said that him and Alex lost contact with her, so I highly doubt that she'll show up anytime soon."

I nodded. Rikki was right. How could I be jealous of a girl that I haven't met? It sounded so stupid. "You're right Rikki," I agreed. "Thanks."

"No problem," she replied.

* * *

**Will's POV**

I hopped out the car as soon as Kyle put it in park. We arrived at the hospital. Once inside, we approached the front desk. "We're here for Kristen Johnson," Kyle said immediately.

"Right this way," the nurse replied as she led us down the hall. While walking, the nurse spoke up. "Are you her kids?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kaylie replied. "Is she okay?"

"She's in the delivery room right now," the nurse answered. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside, but you will be able to come in after the babies are born."

"Okay," Kyle understood.

"You can take a seat of you'd like," the nurse said gesturing to the chairs that were along the wall.

"Thank you," I said. The three of us then sat down waiting for the chance to see our sisters.

* * *

It felt like hours until the nurse came back to us. She had a huge smile on her face. "Would you like to meet your new siblings?" she asked.

The three of us nodded our heads in excitement. The nurse then led us to our mom's room. She cracked open the door as quietly as she could. We peeked our heads in. We saw our mom and dad. Mom had two little bundles in her hands. "C'mon over," my mom whispered. "Meet the new additions to the Johnson family. We slowly made our way over to her bedside. It was then where I got my first glimpse of my sisters. My little sisters. Lucy and Sierra. "Say hello to your little sisters, Lucy and Sierra," my mom said motioning to which was which.

It was then when they opened their eyes. Lucy had deep blue eyes. Man, with those eyes, she was going to attract a lot of guys when she got older. I would have to watch out for that. Look at me, I'm already getting protective. As for Sierra, she had amber eyes, something that I have only seen on rare occasions. They seemed to fit her perfectly. My mom then handed Lucy up to me. "You came up with her name, so you should hold her first," my dad smiled at me. I nodded with a grin and gently scooped Lucy up into my arms. I looked down at her. She looked up at me. I don't know if I was seeing things, but I thought I saw a faint smile appear on Lucy's lips. I smiled back. Suddenly, without warning, a lone tear had made its way down my face. I looked to Sierra, then back at Lucy.

They were my little sisters. I was still trying to get used to that term. One thought raced through my mind. God, I love this family.

* * *

My mom and I gently laid the twins into their cribs. We had taken them home from the hospital, since the doctors said they were completely healthy, so they were allowed to go home. I smiled at their sleeping forms. Before they were born, my mom and dad had been busy turning the spare room into a baby's paradise. They did an amazing job. It looked exactly like a baby's room should. Calm and peaceful. As my mom and I left the room, I closed the door behind us. When I was back in my room, my phone rang. It was Rikki. "Hey Rikki," I said.

"Are you officially a big brother now?" Rikki asked in excitement.

"It's official," I confirmed.

I then heard cheers on the other line. It was the gang. "Do you mind if we come over to see them?" Rikki asked.

"Hold on," I replied. I tiptoed passed the twins' room and went downstairs. Once I asked my parents, the happily said yes. "Yep," I said with a smile.

"Okay, be there in a jiffy!" Rikki said then hung up the phone. Minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. When I answered it, I saw the looks on everyone's faces. They really wanted to see the twins. I led the gang up to their room. Before we entered, I put a finger to my lips, signaling for everyone to be quiet. Once inside, the gang made their way over to the two cribs. Almost immediately, coos and awws were echoing throughout the room.

"They're so cute!" Cleo whispered.

"That's the most adorable thing I have ever seen," Lewis added. After a few more minutes of admiring the twins, I led the gang to my room.

"You must be so happy," Emma said with a smile.

"Very," I said with a grin. Lewis sat down at my desk.

"Hey Will," he said. "Are these your friends from the states?" he asked holding up the picture of me, Alex, and the others.

"Yep," I said. "That's them. Hunter, Allie, Alex, and me."

"So, this was obviously taken before you became a merman," Lewis said noticing that I was in the water without a tail.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "When I didn't have to hide anything from them."

"At least Alex knows now," Cleo said. Lewis then eyed another picture on my desk. It was a picture of me and a girl with honey-blonde hair. I had my arm around her shoulder and we both had smiles on our faces.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"That," I said pointing to the picture. "Is Bella," I smiled.

"Wow, she's pretty," Emma said.

I chuckled. "It was almost impossible to keep all of the boys away from her. I had to shoo them away almost every day."

"Seems like she had a lot of boyfriends," Rikki smirked.

"Quite the contrary," I said. "She knows that the guys only see her looks, and nothing else," I explained.

"That's why she's waiting for the right one."

"Did you two ever go out?" Lauren asked with a quickness in her voice.

"What?" I asked. "Me and Bella? No, we were only just friends," I confirmed. "She was my best friend. I always had her back, as she has always had mine, but no, we never went out." I suddenly heard Lauren breath a sigh of relief. "Aww, do I sense some jealousy?" I asked playfully.

"No, of course not," Lauren said as she looked away. I smirked. I walked over Lauren, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You have nothing to worry about," I whispered.

Lauren smiled gently. "Okay," she said as we kissed again.

"Ugh," Rikki laughed. "Cut it with the mushy stuff already!"

The whole room then burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Once it subsided, I shot a glance at the picture of Bella and I. _I wonder where she is?_ I thought.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I looked at the picture of Jay and I. I haven't seen him in so long. I wonder how he and the others are doing? Since I've been moving from place to place, always being busy, I've had no time to talk to any of them. Sometimes, I really wish that my dad didn't have to move us around so much, but he had no choice. Back in the states, I finally felt at home. Before moving there, I was used to always being an outcast, a nobody. But the first time I met Jay, he accepted me without question. And after that, everyone else accepted me too. Jay had always been there for me. The day I told him I was moving was the hardest thing I had to do. The look on his face was one of devastation. It made me hate myself. I promised him we would keep in touch, but I couldn't even keep that promise.

And now I was moving to Australia soon. Once again, I'll be an outcast, with no one there to help me. I took one last glance at the picture then fell back into my bed. Hopefully, Australia won't be as bad as I think it will be.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter! Please review! And if you haven't done so already, check out Mako Mermaids! You won't be dissapointed! I honestly don't know when the next update will be, because I don't have much time since I'm at the beach, but I will update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	34. Hook, Line and Sinker

Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'm in Canada right now and it was hard to type up a chapter! But, I found my way around it and here you go! One of my reviewers mentioned how it would be confusing when the other Will came in. Don't worry, I have it all planned out! Please remember to review! Enjoy! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

_I was on my couch watching a show. I really wasn't that into it, I just needed to pass the time. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, then let themselves inside. It was Bella. She was my best friend, so she was allowed to come over anytime without having to wait for someone to answer. "Hey Bells," I said. "What's up?"_

_"Could we talk upstairs?" she asked. "In your room?"_

_"Sure," I nodded. Once in my room, we both sat on my bed. "So what's up?" I asked curiously._

_Bella had a sad look on her face. She sighed. "I'm leaving," she said._

_"Okay," I nodded. "For how long?"_

_Bella shook her head. "No, I'm leaving as in I'm moving away from the states."_

_My jaw fell to the floor. "This is a joke, right?" I asked._

_Bella frowned. "This isn't a joke," she said sadly. "I'm leaving in a week. It's for my dad's job."_

_I just stared at her blankly for a moment, and them I finally spoke. "No, this isn't happening," I said as I stood up and put my hands on my head._

_"I'm sorry Jason," she muttered._

_"Isn't there a way for you to stay?" I asked hopefully._

_"No. I have to go," she said._

_I pounded my fist against the wall. "You can't go. You just can't," I said with my voice wavering._

_"I'm so sorry Jay. If I had a choice, I would stay."_

_I turned around to face Bella. "So that's it?" I asked. "After you leave, we're never gonna see each other again?"_

_"I'll keep in touch with you. I promise," Bella said as she came closer to me._

_"I sure hope so," I whispered. I spun around and grabbed something from my desk. It was a necklace made out of seashells. I gathered them from my many swims. I handed it to her. "Take this," I said. "You've always told me how you loved the ocean."_

_A smile came to Bella's face. "Thank you so much Jay! This means a lot!" She then threw her arms around me and gave me a hug, which I happily returned. She then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "This is the greatest gift anyone has given me."_

_I smiled. "This way, if you ever lose contact with me, you'll have the necklace to remember me by."_

_Bella smiled. The moment was bittersweet, because in a week, Bella would move away leaving me and the others behind._

* * *

I shot up from my bed. I began to rub my temples. It's been a full week, and every night, I had a dream that was a memory that I had with Bella. Why was this happening to me? Why now? I haven't seen her in so long, and now I'm suddenly having dreams about her? I just didn't get it. Well, I had to ponder about this another time because I was meeting the girls at the JuiceNet. I threw some clothes on and ran downstairs. I saw Kaylie in a rush when I walked into the kitchen. "Whoa, why are you in such a hurry?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to Ma..." she trailed off. "I'm going to the mall with Carrie," she said quickly.

"Okay?" I answered questioningly. "Well, I gotta go. I'm meeting the girls at the JuiceNet."

"Okay, see ya," she said.

I shrugged and walked out the door. Was it just me or was Kaylie acting weird? I'll have to bring it up later. I then made my way to the JuiceNet. Once there, I saw that the girls were already there. "Hey guys," I said with a smile.

"Hey," they all said at the same time.

"So what's new?" I asked.

"Lewis is entering a fishing competition," Cleo said. "He enters it every year, and I think we should go,"

"Why should we?" Rikki asked stubbornly.

"Because it'll be really fun," Cleo explained. "And I think Lewis would really appreciate our support." Cleo turned to Emma with a hopeful expression on her face. "Emma?" Emma scrunched up her face. "C'mon!" Cleo pleaded. "Rikki, how bout it?"

"Ehh... fish hooks make me nervous," Rikki said. "Especially lately. Anyway, I've got something more important to do." Rikki then got out of her seat and made her way towards the exit. Right before she could leave, Zane bumped into her. They stared at each other for a moment. You could practically feel the awkward tension in the air. Rikki then brushed passed him then left.

"Well, that was weird," Lauren announced.

This time, Cleo turned to me. "C'mon Will, please?" she made a puppy dog face.

"No, don't drag me into this," I waved. Cleo frowned at me. "Ugh... okay fine," I gave in.

"Yay!" Cleo said happily.

"Call me when I have to be there," I said. "I gotta go home and check on the twins."

"Okay," Cleo nodded.

And with that, I made my way back to my house. When I walked through the door, my mom thrusted a bottle of milk into my hands. "Would you mind giving this to Lucy and Sierra?" she asked.

"No problem," I smiled. I went up to the twins' room and saw them both wide awake in their cribs. I went over to Sierra and popped the bottle in her mouth. She happily accepted it, drinking it all the way until there was half left.

Now it was Lucy's turn. I gave her the bottle and she started drinking it. When it was almost done, she looked at me and spit the milk in my face. "Very funny, Lucy," I said in annoyance as I flopped onto the floor. I then heard Lucy giggle from her crib. She already has the traits of a trouble maker. After I steam dried myself, I took one last look at the twins and left the room. Cleo still had yet to call me, so I decided to chill in my room.

Once I entered my room, I sat at my desk and opened the drawer. I shuffled through the mess and saw something that I had nearly forgotten about. It was a picture of the me and the guys from the states, but this time, Bella was with us. This was a year or so after we met Bella. Before I knew it, I found myself fading back to the memory of when I saw Bella for the first time.

* * *

_"Will, go long!" Allie yelled at me. We were on the beach throwing a frisbee. Of course we weren't near the water. With my recent developments, I wouldn't let myself anywhere the water. I ran as far as I could. My eyes were fixed on the frisbee, so I had no idea where I was going._

_"Will, look out!" Alex yelled to me. Although, I had no time to react, because before I knew it I barrelled right into someone and toppled onto the ground. I spat the sand out of my mouth._

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I heard my victim say. I stood up, brushed myself off, then helped the girl up. It was then I got a good look at her. She had blue eyes, honey-blonde hair, and probably was around my age._

_"Why should you be sorry?" I asked. "I'm the one who ran into you. It's my fault." The girl then looked at me with a shy expression. "My name's Will," I said with a smile. "What's yours?"_

_"Bella," she replied._

_"Cool name," I nodded. "Are you here with your friends?"_

_As soon as I said that, Bella's expression turned sour. "I don't have any friends," she said sadly._

_I instantly felt bad for her. "Well, now you've got one," I grinned. I then motioned towards Alex and the others. "We were looking for another player. Wanna play?"_

_A smile then slowly made its way onto Bella's face. "Sure," she said. I then led her over to where the others were. Little did I know that this was the start of a great friendship._

* * *

I smiled at the memory. I only wish that Bella knew what I was, but how could I tell her? I couldn't be like, 'Hey Bella! I'm half fish!' That definitely wouldn't have worked out well. Suddenly, my phone buzzed. It was Cleo. "Hey," I said.

"Come on down to the pier now," Cleo said. "The competition is going to start soon."

"Okay, see you there," I said. I ran downstairs and gave my mom a quick kiss on the forehead and was out the door. I made it to the competition in time to see Cleo give Lewis a thumbs up. "Hey," I whispered over to Cleo.

"Hey. Glad you could make it," she replied. I then shot a supportive grin over to Lewis. He smiled back and got himself ready to cast off. As he ran up to the end of the pier, he lost his footing and fell straight into the water. Everyone started to laugh while Cleo and I had shocked looks on our faces. Lewis emerged from the water with embarrassment written on his face. Cleo's dad reached down and hoisted him back onto the pier. Before we could say anything, Lewis stomped off to who knows where.

Cleo turned to me. "Leave it to me," she said. "I'll talk to him." I nodded and let Cleo catch up with Lewis.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Lauren's number. She answered after the second ring. "Hey Lauren," I said. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure!" she said happily. "Meet me at my house."

"Okay, be there soon," I said as I hung up the phone. I walked the short distance to Lauren's house and rang her doorbell. Her mom answered the door.

"Will! What a pleasant surprise!" she said with a smile. "Come on in! I'm guessing you're going somewhere with Lauren?"

"Yep," I replied. Suddenly, I saw Lauren make her way downstairs. Her hair was down and she was wearing a dress with flower designs on it.

My jaw dropped. "Hey Will," she said. "You ready to go?"

"Ye... yeah," I managed to say.

When we both were out the door, Lauren's mom called to us. "Have fun!" she said. As we were walking, I spoke up. "What's with the dress?"

"Thought I'd surprise you," she smiled.

"Well, you succeeded," I laughed. We walked all the way to Lewis's secret fishing spot and dove in the water. For a while, we just held hands and enjoyed swimming together. While we were swimming, I managed to cut my tail on a piece of black coral. Pain etched through my facial features. Lauren saw this and motioned in the direction of the moon pool. Once we were at the moon pool, I pulled myself up onto the sand.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll be fine. It just stings." I took a glance down at my tail and saw that it was bleeding. Suddenly the pain was starting to worsen. I moaned as my vision started to turn fuzzy. After a while, it turned back to normal. "Jeez, I think I have a headache," I said.

"Maybe we should head back," Lauren suggested. "Maybe you need to rest."

"No, I'm fine," I waved my hand. "Let's just stay here for a while." Lauren nodded and pulled herself up next to me. I held out my hand and steam dried us both. Lauren curled up into my arms. We then began to talk about the twins. "I honestly think Lucy's out to get me," I laughed as I told Lauren what happened earlier.

"You gotta admit, it's pretty hilarious," Lauren smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved her off. We stayed at the moon pool for at least an hour or two before we decided to head to the JuiceNet. We dove into the water and swam back to Lewis's fishing spot. After we dried off, we made our way to the JuiceNet. Once there, we saw Lewis sitting at a table by himself, with a sad look on his face.

We sat ourselves down next to him. "Hey Lewis," Lauren said. "Why the long face?"

"I was banned from the fishing competition," he said flatly.

"What? Why?" I asked. He then explained the whole situation. How Cleo hooked his line to a fish that can't be caught on the pier, and now, everyone thought he had cheated, so he was banned.

"I'm sure she was just trying to help," Lauren said. Just then, Cleo walked in and sat herself next to us.

"Lewis, I'm sorry," she said. "I was only trying to help. Maybe I shouldn't have chosen such a big fish."

Lewis looked up. "Oh, why stop there? Why not hook it with a giant squid? I would've rather lost than be a cheat."

"You're not the cheat, I am," Cleo said.

"Cleo, what bugs me the most is that you never thought my lure could work. You didn't believe me."

"There must be something we can do."

"There isn't," Lewis countered. "I'm banned. That's it."

Cleo then got up and motioned for Lauren and I to follow her. Once outside of the JuiceNet, Cleo spoke. "I have a plan for Lewis to get back in the completion. If we hook everyone's line with the fish that Lewis caught, maybe he'll be allowed to come back."

"It's a long shot," I said. "But I'm in."

"Me too," Lauren agreed.

We then caught up with Emma, and Cleo explained the plan to her. "Please Emma! You have to come with us!" Cleo pleaded. "We can't do this without you and we really need your help."

"I think you've done enough already," Emma said. "And besides, it's a ridiculous idea!"

"It will work!" Cleo said. "I know there's no reason that you should help me. Actually there is one, Lewis."

Emma sighed. "Alright, c'mon!" All of us then dove into the ocean. After a while of searching, Cleo pointed to a school of fish which were the same kind that Lewis caught. We then took as many as we could then swam below the pier. We hooked a fish on to everyone's line, except Nate's. Satisfied with what we had done, we swam away. That was when I finally realized that the bottom of my tail looked darker than usual. It wasn't its normal blue, but it was kind of... black. I brushed it off and we continued to make our way to shore.

* * *

When we made it back to the JuiceNet to see Mr. Sertori gathering all the fishing participants up in the front, including Lewis. Cleo went over and explained what we had done to Lewis. His face immediately brightened. "I have two announcements to make," Mr. Sertori said. "Lewis has been officially reinstated in the competition, and is the outright winner of the heaviest catch, beating his nearest rival by exactly five grams." Everyone then clapped in congratulations for Lewis. "I have something more to say," Mr. Sertori continued. "I have to apologies to you Lewis for doubting you. Who knows why so many giant tuna came into the harbour."

Nate groaned. "C'mon! If he didn't cheat, then why didn't I get one?"

"Nobody likes a sore loser, Nate," Mr. Sertori said. "You came last. Get over it." The crowd then erupted in laughter. Mr. Sertori turned to Lewis. "See, it was a mysterious mistress Lewis. Please accept my apologies. I hope we can go fishing together soon. I'd love to have a go at that new lure of yours."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Lewis smiled.

"And I hope you didn't take me too seriously about not seeing Cleo. You can come by the house at any time."

"Thanks, I'll come around tonight," Lewis smiled.

"Okay, good." Mr. Sertori then walked off. Cleo approached Lewis.

"Forgive me?" she asked.

"Yeah, on one condition. You never help me again," Lewis laughed.

Rikki then appeared in front of us. "Hey Rikki! Where have you been?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I called you but you never answered," Cleo said.

Rikki smiled. "Trying to stay out if the rain." The group then laughed and we went into the JuiceNet for some drinks. My mind kept drifting back to my tail. Was it normal for it to turn black? I would have to be sure to keep an eye on it, because I really didn't want to end up dead or something like that. I eventually pushed the thought to the back of my mind and just enjoyed being in the company of my friends.

* * *

Hmm... I wonder if the black spot on Will's tail means something? Get ready guys, it's getting close to a certain doctor's return to the Gold Coast. I do hope to have the next chapter up by Friday, but no promises! Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	35. Return to the Lorelei

Hey guys! Look, I updated on time! Yay! I'm also back in the USA, so things should be back on schedule. This story is almost at the end of it's course! Thanks for sticking with it for this long! Please review! Enjoy! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

Today, Cleo and I were both working at the marine park, when Emma and Rikki, and Lauren met up with us. Emma was going on about how she thought she was predictable. "Do you guys think I'm predictable?" she asked.

"Let me answer your question with a question," Rikki said as we sat down at a nearby table. "Do you count how many times you chew each mouthful?"

Emma shook her head. "That's not being predictable, that's just good health sense."

"And my role in this conversation ends now," Rikki stated.

"You know what I think?" Cleo asked. "I think our lives have gotten so nutty lately it's nice to have a normal person we can rely on."

"I'm predictable," Emma concluded.

"That's not what I meant," Cleo rolled her eyes.

"The sun and Emma," Rikki said quoting Byron. "I know what this is about."

"This has got nothing to do with Byron. You two just confirmed it for me. I'm sick of bring dependable Emma. I need a change. I'm gonna color my hair!"

"That's a bit drastic don't you think?" I asked with a laugh.

Suddenly, Miss Chatham appeared. "Girls, Will," she said. "I am so glad I bumped into you."

"Miss Chatham," Cleo said. "Hi."

"How are you Miss Chatham?" Emma asked with a smile.

"In all honesty Emma, I'm very concerned," she answered with a frown. "I just wanted to tell you that you must stick together, no matter what. You must be there for one another. Promise me."

"We always stick together Miss Chatham, you know that," Lauren reminded.

"Miss Chatham, I don't know what you're worrying about, but as far as I'm concerned, there's nothing I wouldn't do for these guys," Emma added.

"Absolutely," Cleo agreed. "The five of us are like best friends! No secrets, right?"

"Right," we all said at the same time.

"I'm glad," Miss Chatham said. For some reason, she looked directly at Rikki as she said that.

I checked my wristwatch. It was time to get back to work. "Hey, Cleo," I said. "We gotta get back to working before Mrs. Geddes has our heads."

"You're right," Cleo nodded. "See you guys later." Cleo and I then left and went back to our jobs.

* * *

**Rikki's POV**

'No secrets' we said. Well, no one knew that I had a pretty big one. I was starting to like Zane. I know, you're probably thinking that such a thing wasn't possible, but I like Zane and I don't know why. If anyone found out about this now, I would be in serious trouble. Especially Will. He and Zane have had it out for each other since they first met. Will is like a giant teddy bear, but I bet if he heard about this, he would flip out.

I left the guys a little while ago and started to take a walk on the beach. Well guess who decided to meet up with me? You guessed it! Zane. "Rikki," he said as he caught up to me. "Okay, so when?" he asked.

"When what?" I replied.

"When are we going to go out?" he smiled. Ha, it's funny cause I knew that was coming.

"The two of us? Forget it," I shook my head.

"You're kidding," Zane laughed. "We can't disappoint everyone like that!"

"Disappoint who?"

"Your friends. How are they ever going to tell you that I'm no good for you if you won't go out with me? And what about my mates? They're just waiting for the chance to hassle me about hanging with the freaky weird chick. C'mon, a lot of people have a lot riding on this," he grinned.

"Wow," I said with a shocked expression. "You have friends?"

"Rikki?" Zane tried to argue.

"Zane, we can't," I shut him down. "Forget it."

"You might be saying no today, but the other day when we kissed, your lips, they were saying yes," he smirked.

"Zane, the list of reasons why we should never ever go out is endless. On top of it is the fat that up until a few days ago, the thought of you made me want to hurl."

"And now?" he asked.

"I... I find you less repulsive," I concluded.

"Progress," Zane smiled. Suddenly, I saw Miss Chatham in the distance in the distance staring at Zane and I. Jeez; she sure did know how to appear out of nowhere. "What's up?" Zane asked.

"Miss Chatham," I said.

"What's she looking at?"

"Us," I confirmed.

"Is she hassling you?" Zane asked protectively.

"No, she's harmless," I said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"She's weird," Zane said. "There's something about her-"

"I'm sure," I cut Zane off.

"So about my offer?" Zane continued.

"Let me think about it," I said.

"Really? Zane asked hopefully.

"No," I shook my head. I then walked away leaving Zane in a confused state.

* * *

**Will's POV**

Currently, I was off work and the girls and I were at Emma's house, excluding Rikki. She's been gone a lot lately. I wonder what she's up to. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Emma asked as we all were in the bathroom about to dye her hair.

"It's easy," Cleo said. "I've done this a thousand times," she reassured.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"No, but I've seen it been done before," Cleo corrected herself. "Let's go."

"Let's wait for Rikki," Emma said. "You know how she is, always feeling like the odd one out."

"You're backing out, aren't you?" Cleo asked. "Because it sounds like you're wavering here."

"I'm not backing out," Emma said quickly. "Let's do this." As Cleo got out the shampoo or whatever it was that was going to dye Emma's hair, part of it shot in my direction, splattering all over me.

"Watch where you aim that stuff!" I said with an annoyed look as my tail formed and I fell to the ground.

"Oops, sorry!" Cleo said with a hand over her mouth. "I forgot water was involved!"

"Umm, Will?" Emma asked. "Has your tail always looked like that?" I then looked down at my tail and saw that almost half of it turned into a blackish color.

"Uh, no," I shrugged.

"Do you think this may have to do with that coral you cut yourself on?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Maybe," I answered.

"You cut yourself on coral?" Rikki asked as she walked into the room.

"It'll probably just go away after a while," I waved off.

"I hope so," Rikki sighed. "And you guys should probably lock the door, especially looking like that," she motioned to Emma and I. It was then that I steam dried myself and stood back up.

"Do you wanna keep going?" Cleo asked Emma.

"Of course, I'm not stopping now," Emma replied.

Rikki grabbed the box that the shampoo came in. "Wow, are you really going _this _red?" she asked. "Scarlet Fever?"

"What?" Emma asked. "I thought you said it was Indian Sunrise!" she said towards Cleo.

"Don't worry," Cleo reassured. "It'll look great."

As we were waiting for Emma's hair to finish up, a certain dizziness came over me and my ears started ringing. I could faintly hear the girls asking if I was okay, but the ringing was still there. I ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Lauren followed me. "Will, are you okay?" I managed to hear her say. The ringing was beginning to be too much. I shut my eyes tightly.

Lauren asked if I was okay again, and that's when I lost it. "Shut up!" I shouted as my eyes shot open, glaring directly into Lauren's green ones. For a split second, her eyes showed horror, but then they were full of sadness and worry. I didn't even mean to say what I said. It just happened. That's when the world around me was back to normal again. "Lauren, I'm so sorry," I said. "I honestly couldn't control what I said. What I told her was the absolute truth. I really couldn't control what I had said. It was as if something else took over and controlled me.

"I believe you Will," Lauren said slowly. "Because when you stared at me, your eyes turned yellow."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. My eyes were dark brown. How could they be yellow?

"It's what I saw," Lauren confirmed. "I think the coral is really affecting you. The black tail, the yellow eyes, we really need to find out a way to fix this."

"I'll ask Lewis about it later. He's done a lot of research. Maybe he knows what's wrong with me, and how to cure it."

"Good idea," Lauren said.

"We should head back upstairs," I said. "And don't tell the girls about this. I don't need them worrying about me too."

"Okay," Lauren agreed.

When Lauren and I got back up to the bathroom, the sight before us was quite a shock. Emma's hair was red. Not like a light red, but a deep red. "What happened here?" I asked.

"Cleo ruined my hair!" Emma accused.

"It was supposed to dry lighter," Cleo argued. She then checked her watch. "Will, it's time for us to head back to the marine park."

"Okay," I nodded. "See you guys later. As Cleo and I made our way downstairs, Rikki followed, asking Cleo questions about Emma's hair. As Cleo opened the door, Zane appeared in front of us.

"Hi Zane! Bye Zane!" Cleo said quickly as she walked out of the house. Jeez, just seeing Zane's face made my skin crawl.

I gave him a cold stare, and then followed after Cleo. When we entered the marine park, Mrs. Geddes assigned Cleo and I to clean out the storage room. As we were cleaning, Cleo spoke. "Is everything okay Will?" she asked. "I heard you scream earlier.

"Everything's fine," I shrugged. "Nothing's wrong."

"Okay..." Cleo said unsurely. After a while, we heard some commotion coming from outside, so we decided to investigate.

"Stop playing games," we saw Zane say to Miss Chatham. "You know something about the creature, you've seen it too!" Zane yelled.

"I know a lot of things, but you don't," I heard Miss Chatham say. "You're young and stupid." That's when Cleo and I decided to intervene.

"Zane, leave her alone," Cleo said. "You're scaring her!"

"I'm just asking her questions," Zane said innocently.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" I said.

"Will's right," Cleo agreed. "Either that, or you can help me feed the sharks. You'd be the entree," Cleo smirked.

"I like how you're thinking Cleo," I said to her.

Zane hesitated. "Fine," he said. "If you don't want to talk to me, then I'll just have to have another look at your boat," Zane turned around and left.

"Are you okay?" Cleo asked Miss Chatham.

She nodded. "But he's going to my boat," she added.

"But there's nothing on the boat, is there?" Cleo asked. "He'd be wasting his time, right?" Miss Chatham didn't answer. "Right?" Cleo repeated.

Miss Chatham then explained that there was a picture on the Lorelei. A picture of her, Julia, and Gracie with tails. After hearing this new information, Cleo and I high tailed it back to Emma's house. Once there, we went up to Emma's room. Lewis was there too. "We've got bad news," I said. "Zane's going back to the Lorelei. And there's a photo there that he really shouldn't see."

"There's a photo?" Emma asked.

Cleo nodded. "There's a photo," she confirmed.

"Wouldn't the sea water-" Rikki began, but was cut off by Cleo.

"It's in an old metal chest."

"So it doesn't mean he's gonna be able to open it," Rikki said.

"Do we really wanna take that chance?" Emma asked.

"What's the photo of?" Lewis spoke up.

"Three girls," Cleo said. "Miss Chatham and her friends."

"So it proves she had friends," Rikki shrugged.

"With tails," Cleo added. "It's the same as the one in Miss Chatham's locket, only bigger."

"Oh no, this is bad," Emma stated.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious," I said snidely. This earned me a glare from Emma and Cleo. "I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean it." I was usually never rude to the girls, and I mean never. I could only think that it was because of the coral. It makes me say things that I wouldn't normally say, and I can't control it.

"Look, I have stuff to do," Rikki said as she stood up from Emma's bed. "Bye and good luck." Rikki then left without another word.

"What was that all about?" Lewis asked with a frown.

"Look, we don't have time to worry about it at the moment," Emma said. "Cleo and Will have to get back to work, and we need to find Zane now.

"Actually, I finished work for today," I said. "So I can go with you guys."

Emma nodded, then her, Lewis, and I went to the docks. Lauren went back home because her mom needed her. Lewis had a plan to sabotage Zane's zodiac so it would give us time to grab the picture from the Lorelei. Emma and I stood by it trying not to act suspicious. "Done!" Lewis called to us.

"Excellent," Emma said. "What did you do?"

"Know anything about motors?" Lewis asked.

"No," Emma replied.

"Well, then think of it as magic," Lewis said alternatively. "This is only going to delay Zane for a while, so you guys should get going."

Emma and I nodded and dove off the dock. As soon as Emma turned into a mermaid, her read hair reappeared. Guess it only shows when she's in mermaid form. We both raced off to the Lorelei, which took us a little while, because we didn't remember its exact location. But after a while, we finally found it.

Once we were inside, we shuffled through things to find the metal chest. Emma finally found it. She unhooked the latch, and shifted through its contents before she finally found a group of pictures. As she went through them, she eventually found the photo of Miss Chatham and the others in mermaid form. We both smiled at their faces. All three of them seemed to truly be happy. We then exited the Lorelei and sped back to shore.

Once we dried off, Emma told me that she was going back to her house, and that we all will meet at the JuiceNet later. When Emma left, I suddenly felt something. I could actually feel my eyes shifting colors, with them shifting to yellow for only a split second. I really needed to find out what to do about this before it really becomes a problem. After an hour or so, I finally met up with the girls and Lewis outside of the JuiceNet, with Emma having a smile plastered on her face.

"Byron just complimented Emma on her hair!" Cleo informed me.

"That's actually really funny," I smirked.

"Shut up," Emma said with a smile.

We then walked into the JuiceNet, only to see a huge crowd around Zane. "I am telling you these were more than just shapes or shadows," Zane said. "I saw them as clear as day... a mermaid and a merman.

"Oh shit," I whispered. Zane had seen Emma and me coming out of the Lorelei. Luckily, it seemed he didn't know it was us.

"The mermaid had a mass of red hair followed by a long tail," Zane continued. "The merman's tail was a blackish blue, and his hair was short. Nate?" Zane looked to Nate for support.

"What?" You're asking me?" Nate asked.

"Look, I'm going back out there," Zane said. "This is real. There are merpeople out there, and I'm gonna prove it. Who's coming with me?"

"A mermaid?" Emma asked. "Have you gone completely insane?"

"Well, he saw something out there, cause when he came out of the water he was like a scared little boy," Nate laughed.

"Nate, do me a favor and don't help," Zane whispered over to him.

"So, what exactly did this mermaid look like?" Emma asked feigning curiosity.

"She had red hair," Zane answered.

"Was she cute?" Miriam asked.

"I didn't see her face, or the merman's face," Zane said. "I don't know, but I told you there was something about that old woman," Zane said.

"Miss Chatham has gray hair Zane," Emma said. "She's not your mermaid.

"Yeah, okay maybe not, but she's somehow connected," Zane corrected.

"And what about you Nate? What did you see?"

"Nothing, I was on the surface by then," he answered.

"Zane, I think the oxygen got cut off to your brain," Emma said as a final statement. We then made our way over to our usual booth and sat down. "He saw us," Emma said.

"How?" Lewis asked seriously.

"Out of Miss Chatham's boat," Emma confirmed. "We were careless."

"We're idiots," I said flatly.

"No, don't beat yourselves up about it," Lewis said. "I mean, look around. No one's gonna believe him."

"He's not gonna let it go either though," Cleo reminded.

"As long as you don't go in the water, he can't find you," Lewis advised.

"Wait, where's Rikki?" Cleo asked. I then realized that Rikki was nowhere to be seen.

"What's up with her lately?" Lewis asked.

* * *

**Rikki's POV**

I ran outside after Zane. I had to put a stop to his mermaid hunt. "Zane!" I called after him. "Zane wait!" I called again.

"What? Do you wanna humiliate me some more?" he yelled.

"No audience, no point," I said.

"Oh, that's very big of you," Zane said sarcastically.

"I wanna go out with you," I blurted out. Zane slowly turned around. "But the mermaid and merman talk stops," I added. "Look, I like you. Don't ask me why, cause I have no idea, but I do," I admitted.

"No mermaids?" Zane asked.

"That's the deal, take it or leave it."

"Okay," Zane smiled. "No mermaids."

I smiled and we began to walk together. Rikki Chadwick is going out with Zane Bennett. It's so weird saying that in my head because I thought it wasn't possible, but apparently it is. My mind then drifted back to the guys. How were they going to react to this? There was a simple answer.

Just don't tell them.

* * *

Ah, Zikki! It's coming! What's going on with Will? Will it play a role when Denman comes back? Hoped you all liked the chapter! The next chapter should be up by Monday! Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	36. Fish Out of Water

Hey guys! Before you read this chapter, I just realized that in chapters 34 and 35, I mentioned that Emma cut herself on coral. I remembered that she doesn't cut herself until season 2, so I made very minor changes to both chapters. I only erased sentences that mention Emma cutting herself. They weren't big changes, so they wont affect the story at all! Enjoy! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

Cleo, Emma, and I had just finished watching a movie in the theater. It was about zombies. It wasn't all that scary, but it was good anyway. "That was so scary," Cleo announced.

"They're just people in rubber masks," Emma reassured.

"Not that," Cleo said. "The zombie in the Laundromat that got electrocuted, she was wearing my pink top."

"I missed that," Emma smirked.

"And the zombie on the bus that was drooling slime," Cleo continued. "She was wearing my blue dress!"

"Not your _exact _dress," Emma laughed.

"Well, it may as well have been! I've gotta do a clean out," Cleo decided. "I cannot be seen wearing the same clothes as a zombie."

Suddenly, Emma stuck her arm out in front of us, stopping us in our tracks. "What?" I asked curiously.

"What's happening?" Cleo asked as she peeked her head around the corner. "Is that Rikki?" Cleo asked pointing to a familiar blonde girl. It was Rikki. She was coming out of Thirty Days of Love. It was a romance movie. Last I checked, Rikki hated romance movies. "What's she doing walking out of Thirty Days of Love? That's a romance movie," Cleo said.

"What's she doing walking out with Zane?" Emma asked with her face scrunched up. "She probably just bumped into him and she's being polite," Emma concluded.

"Rikki's _never _polite," Cleo said. This was true. If Rikki didn't like someone, she would show it right away. And I know for a fact that she hates Zane. We then saw Zane put his arm around Rikki. _Okay, maybe not,_ I thought.

* * *

**Will's POV**

The girls were out at the movies, leaving me by myself. I didn't mind because I needed to clear my head. Maybe I'll go for a swim to Mako. Before I headed off to Mako, I went to check myself in the mirror. As I looked at myself, I saw and felt my eyes flicker from brown to yellow. I shook my head. I really needed to figure out what was going on. As I headed downstairs, I saw Kyle sitting in the couch. "Where's Kaylie?" I asked.

"She's out doing something," Kyle said simply. "She wouldn't tell me where she was going though."

"Okay," I nodded. "I'll be at Mako, see ya later." I then went out the door and dove into the water. I wasted no time in getting to the moon pool. Once there, I immediately felt that something was off. Like someone was here. "Who's there?" I said. Suddenly, Kaylie came out from behind the land entrance to the moon pool. "The hell are you doing here?" I asked feeling anger well up inside me.

"I just wanted to come here and explore," Kaylie said quickly.

"So why didn't you tell me? Why did you cover up one of your visits here by saying you were going to the mall?" I asked as I got out of the moon pool and dried off.

"I just wanted-" Kaylie began.

"What are you trying to do?" I yelled. On the inside, I really wasn't trying to be this angry or mean. It's as if there was an uncontrollable rage that I couldn't get passed. Suddenly, I felt my eyes switch colors and this time, they stayed yellow. I saw Kaylie make a shocked expression.

"Will, what's wrong with you?" she asked worriedly.

"This isn't your place," I said flatly. "It's mine and the girls. You don't belong here." Suddenly, I saw that lighting was coursing around my hands. Yes, I said lightning. This must be another upgrade from hydro-thermokinesis. It's like electrokinesis, but now I can make lightning form around my hands. I threw my hand in the air and summoned my trident. Throughout all of this, I couldn't control myself. It was like I was moonstruck, but I knew that this was different. I aimed my trident at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a frightened look on her face. "This isn't you, Will!"

I felt like I was the most powerful thing in the world, like I was unstoppable. My trident charged up with lightning. As I was about to deliver a deathly blow, I heard a voice. Lauren's voice. "Will, control yourself!" she said. "Control what has hold over you! Come back to us!" I turned to see that Lauren was in the moon pool along with Emma and Cleo. They both had pleading looks on their faces.

That's when I could feel myself returning to normal. My eyes turned back to their normal brown color. Then I collapsed to the ground. The trident disappeared as soon as I let go if it and my hands felt normal again. No lighting coursing through them. I saw that Lauren had hauled herself out of the water and made her way over to me.

Still in mermaid form, she cupped her hand around my cheek, inevitably making me grow my tail. Everyone gasped when they saw it. When I looked down at it, I realized that it became fully black. It had no touch of its original blue left. I looked up into Lauren's eyes. "What's happening to me?" I asked desperately. Lauren gave me no answer. I then blacked out right then and there.

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

Will blacked out in front of me. The look on his face was one that I will never forget. "Is he okay?" Cleo asked with urgency.

"He blacked out, but he's still breathing," I said

"Did anyone see the lightning coming from his hands?" Emma asked. I nodded. Whatever was happening to him sure gave him a boost in his powers.

"What happened to him?" Kaylie asked.

"He cut himself on some black coral," I said. "That must be the reason this is happening to him."

"Poor Will," Cleo said. "We need to find out how to fix this before we tell him about Rikki and Zane. If he heard about her and him, he wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Agreed," Emma and I said at the same time. If Will found out about Rikki and Zane, who knows what he could do. I mean, he already hates Zane, but in his current state, I think his hate will be doubled. We all sat there for a while. Suddenly, Will shot up.

* * *

**Will's POV**

I shot up from the ground. I was breathing heavily. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Lauren. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel like my head got run over by a train," I said flatly. I looked up at Kaylie, and then got to my feet. "I'm sorry for what I did," I apologized. "I couldn't control myself, literally."

"It's okay Will," Kaylie said.

"It was like you were moonstruck," Cleo spoke up.

"Yeah, but I can remember everything that happened," I said. "This is different. If you guys hadn't come, I could've killed Kaylie. We gotta figure out how to stop this before it acts up again."

"Maybe Lewis should come over," Emma suggested. "He might have an idea on what is happening to you."

"Let's hope," I whispered. "I'm sorry for almost hurting you Kaylie," I frowned.

"It's okay Will, you couldn't control what you were doing," she said as she put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I smiled, then dove into the water and sped off to the mainland.

We were waiting impatiently in Emma's bedroom for Lewis. Finally, he came through the door. "Took you long enough," I said while rolling my eyes.

"So what's this about?" Lewis asked.

"This," I said while lying on Emma's bed. I poured water on myself. Seconds later, my tail appeared. Lewis's eyes widened.

"Your tail is black," he said with surprise.

"That's not all," I continued. "Sometimes, I can't control what I say and when I get really angry or frustrated, my eyes turn yellow, and then I might not be able to control what I do."

"You're joking right?" Lewis laughed.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" I said while my eyes flickered from brown to yellow.

"I guess not," Lewis said nervously.

"I think it's because I cut myself on some black coral. My heating powers also got upgraded because of it."

"How so?" Lewis asked curiously.

"Watch," I said as I held out my hand in front of me. Within seconds, lightning sparked around my hand, until my hand had lightning moving all around it.

"Whoa!" Lewis said incredulously. "That doesn't hurt?"

"Not one bit," I replied as I dropped my hand, ceasing the lightning like it was never there.

"I'll look up your symptoms on the net," Lewis said. "Let's go to the JuiceNet." We all nodded, and then made our way to the JuiceNet. Once we got there, Lewis hopped onto the computer and started to type away. While he was occupied, I decided to grab myself a drink. The girls stayed with Lewis to see what they could find out. I took a seat at one of the tables. Suddenly, a person that I didn't really want to see walked in. It was Carrie.

"Hey Will," Carrie said flirtatiously.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Kaylie?" I asked quickly.

"She's somewhere at the moment," Carrie said.

"I really don't feel like talking to you," I replied.

"Why don't you just take a walk with me?" she asked pleadingly.

"I've been turning you down for half of the year. Shouldn't that ring a bell?"

"Lauren's no good for you," Carrie sneered. "I can treat you better."

"Lauren treats me just fine," I said seriously. Slowly, I could feel whatever was controlling me start to rise. That's when I heard a whistle. It was Lewis. He was signaling me over to him and the girls. I got up and made my way over to them, leaving Carrie in the dust. "Whatcha got?" I asked while looking over Lewis's shoulder.

"We found out what's wrong with you," Lewis stated. "Did the coral you cut yourself on look something like this?" Lewis pointed to a picture of coral on the computer. It was the exact same as the type I cut myself on.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Then you have something called Poseidon's Curse. It affects only mermen," Lewis explained. "If a merman cuts themself on black coral, his tail will change to a blackish color. And his aggression increases. So much, that it can influence their words and actions. It even makes it easier for them to get frustrated or angry. It also increases the magnitude of a merman's powers. If the curse isn't lifted, it can make a merman go mad with power."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Is there any way to cure me?" I asked.

"Sadly, I couldn't find a cure at the moment," Lewis said. "But I found something that will suppress the effects. Hopefully it will last long enough for me to find a cure."

"So what do I have to do in order to suppress it?" I asked.

Lewis scrunched up his face. "You're not gonna like it," he said. He then showed me a list of things that I had to get. Apparently, I had to get five types of fungi, get some seaweed, and some algae. Then I had to blend them all together and drink the mixture.

"Won't this get me sick and kill me or something?" I asked with worry.

"Not when you zap it with your powers," Lewis smirked.

"Ugh, fine," I said. I then finally realized something. Rikki wasn't with us. "Hey, where's Rikki?" I asked curiously.

The girls froze. "She uhh... had something else to do today," Cleo said cautiously.

"Okay?" I said unsure of what to make of the situation. The girls and I then spent the rest of the day gathering the things we needed for the mixture. It took us until nightfall to find everything. We then met up with Lewis at the moon pool.

"So you guys got everything?" he asked.

"Yep," Emma said.

"Okay, then let's mix them together," Lewis said. He then pulled out a bowl and we threw everything into it.

"Wait," I said. "How am I supposed to drink it? I mean, we don't have a blender or anything."

"Just focus your powers on it," Lewis said. "That should put the mixture into a liquid state."

I nodded, and then held both hands out in front of me. Almost instantly, the mixture turned into liquid. I grabbed the bowl and held it up to my face. "Here goes nothing," I said.

As soon as I started to drink the mixture, I felt my eyes turn to yellow. Then suddenly, I felt my eyes slowly revert back to their brown color. It was as if while I was drinking, the affects slowly faded away. I took one final swig and then placed the bowl on the ground. "Did it work?" Lauren asked.

"Only one way to find out," I said. I then dove into the moon pool. Once my tail appeared, I looked it over. All of the black seemed to fade away. Well, not all of it. There was still a small black patch at the very end of my tail. I still had to remember that this wasn't the cure. I pulled myself out of the water and showed the others. "It actually works," I smiled. I then looked to Lewis. "Do you know how long this will last?" I asked.

Lewis shrugged. "It varies."

"So you're saying the effects can come back at any moment?"

Lewis nodded. "I'm pretty sure the effects will at least be gone for a week or so."

"That's better than nothing," I muttered. "Well, I gotta head back home. I don't wanna be too tired for school tomorrow."

The others nodded in agreement. We then all parted ways and went back home. I really can't wait till school is over. My brain is beginning to get fried. Once I made my way home, I saw that Kaylie was sitting at my desk inside my room. "What're you doing?" I asked curiously.

She held up a photo. "I remember this picture of you and Bella," she said. "I swear you two were inseparable."

"Yeah," I said with a sigh. "I'm gonna hit the hay," I said. I then used my wind power to blow the blanket on my bed over. I then climbed into it. Little did I know that Kaylie gave me a cold stare as she walked out the room. As I was drifting off to sleep, I started to wonder where Rikki was today. She always hangs with us. This is the first day she didn't. I wonder if she's okay.

* * *

The next morning, the girls, Lewis, and I met up at school and once again, Rikki was absent. As we were walking, Emma spoke up. "Lewis, have you seen Rikki this morning?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "Why, what's going on?"

"We want you to tell us everything you know about Rikki and Zane," Rikki said.

"Let me think," he replied. "Ahh, Rikki she's smart and sassy. At first I found her quite prickly. But no, there's certainly a soft side," he explained. "As for Zane," he continued. "Zane's just a spoiled rich kid who needs to buy himself a brain!"

"Well, they're dating," Cleo said simply. I almost choked on my own spit after she said that.

"Good joke Cleo," I laughed. "Rikki and Zane? Please! Those two names don't even go together."

"She's dead serious," Lauren said. "Rikki and Zane are dating."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Lewis said. "Rikki and Zane are sworn enemies."

"We saw them at the movies," Emma said. "They were definitely together."

"How together?" Lewis asked. "Like 'fancy meeting you here together' or-"

"They had their arms around each other," Emma cut off.

"No, what you saw were just two people that resembled Zane and Rikki," Lewis concluded.

"Yeah," I agreed. "There's no chance of them being together."

"It was them guys," Cleo said.

"Maybe Zane was performing the Heimlich maneuver on Rikki," Lewis added.

"Lewis!" Emma argued.

"Wrestling perhaps."

"We want you to follow them," Cleo said to Lewis. "Watch them, and report back."

"No," Lewis disagreed. "Why is it always me that has to do the following? What, you don't think I've got anything better to do?"

"Like what?" Cleo asked.

"Lewis, you're better at blending in," Emma said. "You've got one of those 'every man' type faces."

"Please?" Cleo asked with a frown.

"She's probably just waiting for the appropriate time to tell you guys, that's all," Lewis said.

"Hi guys," a new voice said. Speak of the devil. It was Rikki. Then, there was an awkward silence between us all. I had to do everything in my power not to ask Rikki if she lost her mind. "Did someone die?" Rikki asked questioningly.

"We were just talking about movies," Emma spoke up.

Rikki then noticed that Lewis was staring dead at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"You haven't been choking recently, have you?" Lewis blurted out.

"What?" Rikki asked incredulously.

"Lewis!" Cleo scolded.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"We were just wondering if Thirty Days of Love was worth seeing." Cleo asked casually.

"I hear it's a romance movie," Emma added.

"Well, we'd better get moving if we don't wanna be late," Rikki said quickly. We all said nothing else and started to head off to class. While walking through the halls, Lewis and I bumped into Zane.

"Hey, watch it!" he said. "I don't want to catch anything off of you two!"

"Uhh, like intelligence?" Lewis asked simply.

"Aww, nice comeback Lewis I'm crushed," Zane said sarcastically. "Totally crushed.

"I'm starting to want to _crush _your face," I added.

"I'd like to see you try," Zane said as he shoved me. Man, I'm glad the effects of the curse are suppressed, because if they weren't, I swear Zane would've already been fried by now.

"What a loser!" Cleo said as we walked away.

"Waste of space!" Emma added. Naturally, I was waiting for Rikki to make some witty comment about Zane, but surprisingly, she just walked off and said nothing like we never even bumped into Zane.

* * *

School ended in a flash. We were all now at the JuiceNet seeing if Lewis had gotten any info on Zane and Rikki. "Okay, so what've we got?" Emma asked.

"Well, I sat next to Zane and Rikki in science and maths, nothing," Cleo said. "Not even eye contact."

"I didn't see anything in PE either," Emma added.

"It must be pretty serious," Cleo assumed. "Why would they be keeping it a secret otherwise?"

"Well, I followed Zane around all day today... unfortunately," Lewis said.

"And?" Cleo asked expectantly.

"Well, for someone who's in love, he's still very obnoxious," Lewis concluded. "Although, he didn't kick any small, defense less animals today!" Lewis exaggerated. "That could be a sign that he's feeling all warm and fuzzy!"

"I know we're not imagining this," Emma said. "It just seems so normal. Except Rikki's not here!" Emma remembered. "I bet she's with Zane!"

I sighed in frustration. I still refused to think that this was happening, but it was. Whatever Rikki is getting herself into; I hope she knows what she's doing. "Call her," I said. "Tell her to go to Mako. We need to sort this thing out."

Emma dialed Rikki's number. "Rikki, it's Emma. Could you meet us at the moon pool?" Emma asked. Emma nodded and hung up. "She'll be there soon," Emma said. "We'd better start moving."

I gave Lewis a pat on the back and then the girls and I dove off the docks and headed to the moon pool. We were there in a matter of minutes, and Rikki still had yet to arrive. She was probably taking her time. After a while, Rikki finally popped her head out of the water. "So what is it?" she asked harmlessly.

"We know about you and Zane," Emma said quickly. "We saw you at the movies."

"That's what you dragged me all the way out here for?" Rikki asked incredulously. "Just to tell me that."

"There's no use trying to deny it," Emma continued.

"I'm not denying it," Rikki confirmed. "I was gonna tell you once I thought you were mature enough to handle it."

"Friends don't keep secrets like that from one another," Cleo spoke up.

"Cleo's right," I agreed. "Especially if it's a secret as big as this one."

"Well, this friend does keep secrets," Rikki said stubbornly. "I don't see what all the fuss is about."

"He's practically hunting us Rikki!" Cleo said.

"Actually, it's me and Will he's hunting," Emma corrected. "We're the idiots who saved him."

"Doesn't ring any alarm bells when the mermaid is dating the mermaid hunter?" Lauren asked.

"And second of all, it's _Zane _we're talking about," I reminded. "He's a spoiled little rich kid."

"You're underestimating Zane," Rikki argued. "The obnoxious stuff is an act most of the time. He tries to keep people away," Rikki explained.

"Zane's going to keep looking for his mermaid and merman! You going out with him is gonna bring him closer to us!" Emma added.

Rikki recoiled a bit. "Thanks. So, not only am I stupid, I'm just as bad as Zane!"

"Please Rikki; we've all got to make sacrifices!" Emma said.

"C'mon Will," Rikki pleaded. "Back me up!"

"How can I?" I asked. "I hate Zane's guts, just like he hates mine."

"It's too dangerous for you to keep seeing Zane!" Emma concluded.

"I don't interfere with your lives, so stay out of mine!" Rikki said angrily. "Maybe you could try to show a little trust."

"It's Zane we don't trust!" Emma corrected. "It's up to you to make a decision."

"Between you guys and Zane?" Rikki asked with disbelief.

"We can't let Zane get to us Rikki," Cleo said.

"Don't make me do this," Rikki pleaded.

"We're your friends and you need to make a choice.

"Friends don't give each other ultimatums," Rikki glared at us before sinking back under the water and swimming away.

After some silence, Emma turned to me. "Will, go after her. Try and make her see reason."

"Uhh, I don't think that's a good idea," I said nervously. "I think she might fry my eyes out."

"Please?" Cleo put on her trademark puppy dog face.

I gave in. "Fine, but if I die, you guys aren't coming to my funeral," I rolled my eyes as I dove in the water and swam after Rikki. Once in the open ocean, I could see the bubbles that Rikki left behind, so I followed them. She ended up at Lewis's fishing spot. I got out, steam dried, and called after her. "Rikki, wait!"

She spun around "What do you want?" she spat angrily.

"Rikki, I know what Emma said was a little harsh, but you have to understand where she's coming from," I said standing only a few feet away from her.

"Emma thinks I can't handle things myself! She thinks that I'm just gonna blurt our secret to Zane! You do too!"

"No, I know you're smarter than that, it's just that we don't trust Zane."

"He won't find anything out," Rikki said.

I sighed. Rikki seemed pretty adamant on staying with Zane. "

"Rikki, don't you see what you're getting yourself into?" I asked. "I mean, what if you accidentally get yourself wet when you're with Zane? What will he do? Oh, I know! He'll sell you out to the media and our secret will be out!" I said a little louder.

"Stop acting like you know everything!" Rikki defended. "I can do whatever I want!"

"Last week you told me that you wanted to boil Zane's insides!" "What happened to that?"

"Zane isn't as bad as you think!" Rikki said with anger clearly shown on her face.

"I'll believe that when I see it!" I countered.

"Whatever Will! Just leave me alone!" Rikki said as she ran over to the main beach. I didn't chase after her. Suddenly, Lewis came up to me with fishing rod in hand.

"Hey Will," he said. "What's up?"

"Rikki and I just had a giant argument," I said simply.

"What happened? he asked.

"Well, I tried to talk to her about Zane, and things just got out of control and she stormed off."

Lewis looked over my shoulder. "Is that Rikki over there?" he asked pointing to a familiar blonde girl.

"Yeah," I confirmed. But then I noticed something. She was holding a red dress and next to her was Zane. He must've given it to her.

"We gotta tell Cleo about this," Lewis said. "She's at her house."

I nodded and we both made our way to Cleo's house. We knocked on her door and Mr. Sertori answered. "Hi Mr. Sertori," I said. "Is Cleo home?"

"She's in her room," Mr. Sertori said. Lewis and I then headed up to Cleo's room. When we walked in, clothes were scattered all over the place.

"What _are _you doing?" Lewis asked curiously.

"I'm liberating myself," Cleo answered. "Out with the old, ready for the new. I am not a zombie."

"Well, you're actually gonna throw clothes out?" Lewis asked.

"Well, I'm keeping half," she corrected. "But which half?"

She then held two dresses against her, motioning for Lewis to choose which dress she should keep. Lewis picked the dress on the right. "That half," he said.

"You don't like this half?" Cleo frowned as she motioned to her other dress.

"Speaking of dresses," Lewis said switching the subject. "Will and I just saw Zane give Rikki one."

"Really?" Cleo asked curiously.

"Yeah," Lewis whispered.

"What kind of dress?" Cleo continued.

"Ahh, it was red, it was elegant, it was sexy," Lewis explained.

"Elegant and sexy?" Cleo asked as she grabbed another dress out of her closet. "That doesn't sound like Rikki. A dress is bad. Their relationship is more advanced than I thought." She then looked to Lewis. "Can you ever imagine buying someone a dress?" Cleo asked Lewis.

"Not in this lifetime," Lewis replied quickly. Cleo then smiled at him. They like each other and it's so obvious. They'll realize it eventually.

"Rikki's not gonna be able to keep the secret much longer," Cleo said. "Sooner or later she's just gonna put it out."

"Well, she's gonna need someone to talk to," Lewis said.

"Exactly," Cleo agreed. "And that's why she thinks she only has Zane." Cleo then motioned to her clothes. "It's all gotta go."

"Perhaps we should ring Emma and tell her about Rikki and the dress," Lewis suggested.

"Good idea," Cleo said as she grabbed her phone.

"Are you really gonna part with all this?" Lewis asked.

"Yep," Cleo said simply. "Ancient history. I never knew it would feel this good. Her phone's switched off," Cleo said meaning Emma. "Should I leave a message?" Both Lewis and I just shrugged.

* * *

**Rikki's POV**

I raised my head above the water when I reached the moon pool. I was with Zane at his house. His dad had a fancy lunch where important business people came; including Emma's dad, meaning Emma was there. The tension was indescribable. That's when Mr. Bennett announced that he wanted to turn Mako Island into a resort. Naturally, I argued about it, making Zane pull me to the side and tell me not to go against his dad.

I was tired of Zane always blindly following his dad, so I left and came to the moon pool. That's when I started to think if maybe I made the wrong choice with Zane. Suddenly, memories started to flood my mind. The memory of when Emma, Cleo, and I first discovered the moon pool. The memory of when Emma and I went into the ocean together. The memory of when we first met Will, and finally the memory of when all of us, including Lauren, were swimming together.

I got out of the moon pool and paced around for a little bit, thinking about what I should do. Finally, it hit me I knew what I had to do. I walked into the moon pool and sped towards Zane's house.

"But Mako Island is unique," I heard Emma say. "It's been untouched for thousands of years."

"Emma's got a valid point darling," Mrs. Gilbert agreed.

Now it was my turn to speak. "Emma's right," I said as I approached everyone. "Developing Mako Island is wrong and greedy. Not to mention stupid. The water surrounding the island is home to the largest populations of mako sharks," I explained. "You think they're just gonna pack up and move on when they hear you coming? Oh, and they're protected too!

"Look," Mr. Bennett said. "Hold on a minute-"

I cut him off. "The island is an underwater wilderness. Everything will be lost. The dolphins and their lagoons, the rare green turtles, the soft corals that aren't found anywhere else in the world."

"Daddy, you're not gonna hurt the dolphins and turtles are you?" the little girl asked her dad.

"Of course he isn't Emily," her mom reassured.

"There's more. It'll all be on the list I send to the Environment Protection Agency," I continued. "Once that's done, I'll contact the press, and then organize a petition."

"And I'll help her," Emma said standing up. "Some things are worth saving."

"You can have this back," I said as I handed Zane the dress he bought for me. "If you wanna go on playing ventriloquist dummy to your dad, you could forget about being with me. Get this straight, I am not Miriam," I continued. "So you can stay here, or you can come with me."

Once Zane turned towards me, his dad spoke up. "Sit down Zane!" he said with authority.

Zane spun around. "You just don't get it, do you?" he asked as we interlocked hands and walked away, rendering Zane's dad speechless.

* * *

**Will's POV**

Suddenly, Emma showed up at Cleo's bedroom door. She explained everything that happened. Rikki stood up to Mr. Bennett and Zane did too. "I wish you guys would've been at Zane's house!" she said. "Rikki was amazing!"

"Didn't you throw out that dress Cleo?" Lewis asked motion to the dress that Cleo had on.

"This one?" she asked. "No." Lewis then went over to Cleo's basket that she had her old clothes in. It was empty.

"Cleo, did you throw any dresses out?" he asked.

"Not permanently," she shrugged.

"Not even the pink one, the one you saw in the zombie film?"

"Well, I couldn't throw my pink top out," Cleo reasoned. She then went on a rant about why she couldn't throw away her clothes. Just then, Rikki walked in. "Rikki!" Cleo said happily. "I heard you sabotaged Harrison's plans to develop Mako Island. That is so cool."

"This is a change," Rikki said. "You're not gonna ask me where I've been, who I've been with? What color bra I'm wearing?"

"Just out of curiosity," Lewis began. "What color-"

"Lewis!" Cleo cut him off.

"Look," Emma said. "Rikki, I'm really sorry I underestimated you."

"Me too," Cleo and Lauren said at the same time. Rikki then looked at me.

"I'm sorry too," I sighed. "And I'm sorry about what happened on the beach."

"I have an idea," Cleo said. "From now on, let's make a pact. No more secrets."

"I second that," Emma smiled.

Lauren and I nodded in agreement. "I'll work on it, maybe," Rikki said.

"I just have one question," Cleo added. "Get angry, but what do you see in Zane?"

"He gets me," Rikki smiled.

At least everything was okay now. If Rikki wanted to be with Zane, I guess I could get on board with it. Although, it would be really _really_ hard.

* * *

That was my longest chapter yet! Okay, so now the effects on Will are suppressed but when will they come back? The next chapter will be up soon! Please review! Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	37. In Too Deep

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating earlier! Guess what? After this chapter, there will only be three more to go until the story ends! But don't worry! The next story should be up quickly after that. And I also have to warn you that when you know who comes back into town, I'm going to add my own twist, so be prepared! And thanks to my awesome reviewers! Especially the ones that review after every chapter! You know who you are! One more thing! The next thirteen episodes of Mako Mermaids will debut on September 15th on Netflix! Please remember to review! Enjoy! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

Alex and I were walking on the beach, talking about usual stuff. Cleo was working at the marine park, Rikki was most likely with Zane, and it still makes me a little uneasy. Emma and Lauren were out doing who knows what, and Lewis was... just Lewis. Suddenly, while Alex and I were talking, the subject of Bella came up. "Do you think she misses us?" Alex asked.

"Of course she does," I said without a second thought.

"Then why hasn't she called us, or done anything to contact us?" Alex asked curiously.

"Maybe she just doesn't have the time," I reasoned.

Alex looked at me and smiled. "You always did have a soft spot for her," he said.

"Well, I was her first friend after all," I replied.

"True," Alex agreed. "So how did you keep your secret from us for so long?" Alex asked.

"Believe me, I was so close to telling you guys," I admitted. "It was getting really hard to keep."

"Now that I think about it, you seemed to really be on edge around water back in the states. I guess I understand why now."

"Hey, I'm gonna head to the JuiceNet," I said. "You wanna tag along?"

Alex sighed. "I would, but my mom wants me back to clean and whatnot."

"I guess I'll catch you later then," I waved as I began my trek to the JuiceNet. When I walked into the JuiceNet, I saw Rikki talking to Lewis. Lewis was rambling on about something.

"...Window cleaning, bikini car washing," I heard him say.

"Oh you are funny," Rikki said as she pointed a finger at Lewis. "You are hysterical." I sat next to Rikki. "No, I'm serious, this is really important."

"What's so important?" I interrupted

"Oh, hey Will," Rikki said. "I was with... Zane earlier," she said cautiously.

"Go on," I rolled my eyes.

"And I saw a locket that looked exactly like Cleo's," she continued. "We went to Miss Chatham and found out that it belonged to Julia. Cleo's locket belonged to Gracie and Miss Chatham still has hers. The three lockets are part of a set. We are trying to come up with enough money to buy Julia's locket for Miss Chatham," Rikki explained.

"Wow," I said. "Why didn't I know about this sooner?" I asked. Rikki shrugged. "Oh, so it's a 'mermaids only' type of thing? I get it," I said with a laugh.

"No, I'm serious this is _really _important," Rikki said bluntly. She then turned to Lewis. "You know, this means a lot to Cleo too," Rikki said innocently.

Lewis immediately looked away from the computer screen. "Cleo?" he asked. He was falling right into Rikki's trap.

"She'll be really cut if we don't get this," Rikki nodded. "I think, in fact I know, she would really _really _appreciate your help."

Lewis thought for a moment. "Leave it to me," he said. "I am on it. I am gonna raise that money," he concluded as he walked out, passing Miriam along the way.

"You played him like an instrument," I laughed.

"I do my best," Rikki smirked.

"Miriam!" I heard Tiffany, Miriam's friend exclaim.

"Do you like it?" Miriam asked. "My new locket?"

I then looked at the locket around Miriam's neck. I recognized it as one of the original mermaids' locket. By the way Miriam was intentionally boasting and staring at Rikki, I knew she got it to tick Rikki off. It was probably Julia's; the one Rikki was trying to buy. I saw Rikki glare at Miriam, with daggers in her eyes. This won't be good.

Rikki got up and matched towards Miriam. "Do you like it Rikki?" Miriam asked. "Oh, now I remember! I think Zane told me about how much you admired it. Maybe that's why I was so quick to buy it." Miriam obviously didn't know that pushing Rikki's buttons was like a death wish. She'll probably find out soon enough.

"Give it to me," Rikki said as she clawed at Miriam's chest in an attempt to grab the locket.

"What are you doing?" Miriam asked trying to shove Rikki away.

"Give it to me!" Rikki screamed. Suddenly, Zane walked in. "Give it to me!" she repeated. By now, Miriam was pushed to the floor and had a look of fear in her eyes.

"Get away from me!" Miriam said fearfully.

Zane grabbed Rikki and pulled her away from Miriam. For once, I think Zane did a smart thing, because if he didn't pull Rikki away, I'm sure that Miriam would have a few broken bones.

"Get off me!" Rikki yelled at Zane trying to break from his grip.

"What's wrong with you? Get away, you're crazy!" Miriam said with shock in her eyes.

"Get off!" Rikki screamed as she pushed Zane away from her. "Who's side are you on anyway?!" she shouted at Zane. She then ran out of the JuiceNet. Everyone was looking on in confusion. Zane ran out after Rikki. I quickly followed.

"Rikki!" Zane called after her. "Rikki!" he repeated.

"Leave me alone," Rikki said flatly.

"Please!" Zane pleaded as he grabbed ahold of Rikki's arm. She immediately shook his hand away.

"Don't!" she said. "Did you tell Miriam that I wanted that locket?"

"No!" Zane defended. "Maybe," he corrected himself. "I saw her at the mall. I asked her if girls like getting jewelry, that's all."

"Thanks a lot," Rikki said flatly.

"I was thinking of buying it for you!" Zane said in defense.

"Well, it's too late now, isn't it?" Rikki retorted. "You told her I liked it! She went out and got it just to get at me! You should've kept quiet." Rikki then stared Zane down. "Do you still have feelings for that whining airhead?" she asked.

"No, you know that!" Zane said truthfully. "Look, if it matters that much, I'll buy you another one."

"There _isn't _another one!" Rikki shot towards him. "Well, there is, but it's part of a set."

"Okay, so why is it so important?" Zane asked.

"Doesn't matter," Rikki answered. "Forget about it."

"Forget about it?" Zane asked with surprise. "You almost tore Miriam apart! What is going on?" Naturally, Rikki kept quiet. "You know what? I'm getting pretty sick of these secrets," Zane said.

"So am I," Rikki whispered, then walked off.

Before Zane could run after her, I went up to him and put my arm out. "Let her be," I said.

"Oh yeah?" Zane asked. "What do you know?"

"I know firsthand what happens when you try to talk to Rikki when she's in a bad mood," I admitted. "Regardless if you're her boyfriend or not, if you talk to her now, I'm pretty sure she'll rearrange your face."

"So you know about us?" Zane asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "As much as I hate to admit it." This was starting to become the longest conversation I have ever had with Zane.

"So what's with her then?" Zane asked referring to her brawl with Miriam. "Why is she so hung up on that one locket?"

"No idea," I lied. "Probably just a girl thing."

"Well, I'm gonna get it back for her," Zane said as he was walking back towards the entrance."You coming?" he asked.

I shrugged, and then ran up next to him. When we entered the JuiceNet, Zane went up to Miriam and got straight to the point. "How much do you want for it?" he asked.

"Hi to you too," Miriam said with defiance in her voice.

"Don't play games," Zane said. "I know you only bought it to have your little laugh, so how much do you want for it?" Wow, I have to say I've never seen Zane so keen on something other than his zodiac or cars or something like that. He must really care for Rikki. I'll have to remember that.

"I bought it Zane because I liked it, and I'm keeping it," Miriam said. "What happened to us Zane?" Miriam asked. I could tell that she was trying to pull Zane in. "We never broke up."

Zane bent down so his face was inches away from Miriam's. "Miriam," he began. "We were never together." As soon as those words left Zane's mouth, Miriam looked like she had been shot in the chest. Zane then walked over to me.

"Way to shut her up," I said.

"Yeah," Zane said simply. "But she still has the locket. How are we gonna get it from her?"

Miriam was a tough nut to crack, so I had to think a little bit for this one. "Well, how bout I go find Rikki and see if she's okay," I suggested. "Then we can find out how to get the locket."

Zane reluctantly nodded, and then we both parted ways. I got a text from Emma telling me to meet her and the girls at her house, so I made my way over there in no time. I walked through the door and saw that the girls were all sitting together, along with Miss Chatham. It seemed that Rikki got there seconds before I did. "So I guess everyone forgot to give me the four one one?" I asked with a shrug.

"Yeah sorry about that," Emma apologized.

"It's okay, Rikki told me everything," I said.

"Miss Chatham was just telling us about her friends," Cleo spoke up. "They sounded great."

"Oh, well we didn't always get along," Miss Chatham said. "Sometimes we argued, sometimes we lied to each other. Even best friends will do that," Miss Chatham reminded. "Right Rikki?" she asked. I instantly knew that Miss C. was trying to get at Rikki. "My friends and I were all very different. Julia was very headstrong, like you Rikki."

"So, she can be a pain?" Emma asked with a smirk in Rikki's direction.

"Oh, we were so close until, well we found out that she had a boyfriend," Miss C. added. "She wanted to tell him everything. We tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. It was our secret too. She threatened us. She was too powerful. There was nothing we could do," Miss C. ended.

"I don't see what the problem is," Rikki said. "Secrets are what make this whole mermaid thing a pain. At least she had someone she could trust."

"I think we need some exercise," Miss C. said suddenly. "Let's go." We all stared at her in confusion. "C'mon!" she urged. She went over go Rikki. "You too. Move it."

We were walking along the docks when Rikki spoke up. "I always thought exercise was overrated."

"Miss Chatham chuckled. "So like Julia," she said. "I always found the best way was to ignore her moods and I often carried a tennis racket. It was very useful."

Rikki had enough. "I'm out of here," she said as she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Miss C. called to her. "It was up there," she said as she pointed to the far edge of one of the docks. The girls and I exchanged glances as Miss C. continued. "His name was Karl. He was smart, funny, rich, and a bit of a bad boy."

_Like Zane,_ I thought. I then knew what Miss C. was trying to do.

"Very good looking," Miss C. continued with a small smile. "She told him everything. At first, he was very upset. He wouldn't see her for a long time, and then one day he called wanting to meet." It seemed as if Miss C. was actually reliving the memory. "We begged her not to go, but she thought she could trust him. She thought he understood. She was so terribly happy."

_Here it comes,_ I thought.

"And so terribly wrong," Miss C. revealed. "He wanted to expose her to the whole world. He tried telling everyone about us, but people made a mockery of him. No one believed him. Julia closed up after that. She never really got over the betrayal."

"Well, that was then," Rikki but in.

"Rikki!" Emma scolded.

"No, I know what she's trying to say, and I'm not like that," Rikki said as she walked away.

"So what happened to Julia?" Cleo asked trying to forget about Rikki.

"It took time, but life goes on," Miss C. said simply. "We rebuilt our friendship and our trust. We gave each other the lockets as a symbol of our friendship," Miss C. said as she felt for her locket. "Our secret. And we swore an oath. Keep the secret, be there for one another, and always be friends. She needs you," Miss C. said meaning Rikki. "She doesn't know how much but she does. Good luck."

We nodded, and then left to go find Rikki. "Let's try the JuiceNet," Lauren suggested. When we neared the JuiceNet, we were walking along the rocks and saw Zane talking with Miriam. It looked like they were having the locket. I saw Julia's locket firmly grasped in Miriam's hand. "I guess Zane was trying to get it from her. Zane must've said something to tick her off, because Miriam threw the locket into the water. That's when I saw Rikki standing at the entrance.

"I'll go get it," Emma said. "You guys wait here." Emma then dove into the water. I saw Zane trying to talk to Rikki. Rikki kept shaking her head. That's when Zane took off his shoes. I didn't know what to think of it, until I saw him walk down to the dock. He was going to try and get it himself. He could see Emma when he's down there. We raced over to where Zane and Rikki were. Before we could stop him, Zane leaped into the water.

"Are you crazy?" Cleo asked Rikki. "Emma's down there!"

"He could see her!" I added. Rikki paid no attention and kept her eyes locked on where Zane submerged.

Suddenly, Zane surfaced with no locket in hand. "Forget about it Zane, you're never gonna find it!" Cleo yelled over to him.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "Watch me." He then went under again. Now that Zane is in the water trying to get what he thinks is just an ordinary locket for Rikki, I see him in a different light. He seems totally devoted to Rikki. Maybe the obnoxious stuff is an act like Rikki said. Suddenly, Zane grabbed onto the dock. He actually got the locket. He climbed onto the dock and held up the locket. "I got it," he announced. "I'm really sorry about all that other stuff. He must've been talking about whatever he did to tick Rikki off. It probably had something to do with Miriam. "Here, take it. I got it for you," he said as he held the locket out to Rikki.

Rikki opened up her hand; it was inches away from the water dripping from the locket. Was she crazy or something? "Rikki, it's wet!" Cleo said quickly. Just as Zane let go of the locket, Rikki let it miss her hand and fall to the ground. She then bent over and balled up her hand, which made the water evaporate off of the locket. The clever girl.

Zane looked confused. "What's going on?" Zane asked. "You're all acting weird."

"Nothing," Rikki said casually. "Nothing at all. Thanks a lot for this. It means a lot. So I'll catch you later?" Rikki really was playing this off well. Zane shook his head in confusion, and then walked off. Rikki held up the locket to us in victory. She then shrugged her shoulders. "You didn't honestly think I was gonna to give up our secret to Zane, did you?" She then noticed our guilty looks. "You did?" she asked with a surprised expression. "Oh, c'mon is there no trust?" she smirked and then walked off.

We followed her. Now all we had to do was return the locket to Miss C. We met up with her on the beach. All of the girls sat together and I stood behind them. "I'm really sorry about Julia," Rikki said truthfully to Miss C. "But I'm not her." Rikki held the locket out to Miss C.

"I know dear, I know," Miss C. said as she grabbed the locket. She then glanced at it for a while, and then held it back out to Rikki. "This belongs to you." Rikki looked unsure of herself. "You kept the secret! You deserve this Rikki," Miss C. reassured. With a smile, Rikki gladly took the locket and put it around her neck. Miss C. then felt for her own locket. She then took it off. "And this is yours," she said as she motioned for Emma to take the locket.

"No, I couldn't," Emma said. She probably felt like she was taking away the one thing Miss C. cherished most of all.

"Don't be silly!" Miss C. smiled. "Besides, it feels right that they're all together!" Emma smiled in thanks and took the locket. "The secret's yours now."

"We'll take good care of them," Emma promised.

"Yes, I think you will," Miss C. grinned.

Emma, Rikki, and Cleo smiled at each other. I noticed that Lauren's face was starting to form a frown. "You're not feeling left out, are you?" I asked.

"Maybe a little," Lauren admitted.

"Then maybe this will cheer you up," I said as I pulled a small box from my pocket. Lauren was completely surprised.

"Go ahead, open it," I said as I handed the box to her. Once she opened it, she cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep," I smirked. It was a locket that was completely identical to the original three, except the crystal in the middle was purple.

"And the crystal's my favorite color!" Lauren squealed. "Where'd you get it?"

"I didn't get it anywhere," I said. "I made it with Kyle's help. He's sort of a handyman when it comes to crafting."

"This means so much!" Lauren exclaimed. "Thank you!" she said as she threw her arms around me. I saw the smiles of the girls and Miss C.

_Mission accomplished,_ I thought.

* * *

Back at my house, I was sitting in my room just playing with my powers. I wondered if I could still make lightning come from my hands, so I held my hand out and concentrated. Seconds later, lighting sparked and the started to swirl around my hand. I smirked, and then dropped my hand back down. I also wondered when the curse would come back, not that I wanted it to of course.

Kaylie then came into the room. She had a glass of water in her hand. "I just checked on Sierra and Lucy," she said.

"Are they asleep?" I asked.

"They're out cold," she smiled.

"Good," I said with a grin.

"So," Kaylie began. "Do you think you might want to tell mom and dad about... you know," she whispered.

"What?" I asked. "That their son is part fish? I'll pass on that."

"You'll have to tell them sometime," she said.

"Well, that time is not today," I said quickly.

Kaylie finally nodded. "Okay, I just don't want them finding out by accident. Who knows what their reactions would be like then?"

"I hear you," I sighed. Kaylie then got up and left the room. I was definitely not going to tell my parents now. It's not the right time. But I'll tell them eventually.

_Eventually,_ I repeated in my head as a turned off the light and went to bed.

* * *

So now Lauren has a locket too! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope to have the next chapter up by Saturday! Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	38. Love Potion Number 9

Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for the awesome reviews! So let's get right to it! Enjoy! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

The girls and I were walking through the marine park. Well, not Rikki. She was somewhere with Zane which surprisingly, didn't make me cringe anymore. I've grown to respect him, although he's still obnoxious at times. Cleo and I both didn't need to work today, so we were just enjoying ourselves. That's when Lewis ran up to us like his life depended on it. "Hey guys!" he called over to us. "What would be the most important scientific discovery of the year?"

"Somewhere to hold our school dance," Emma said quickly. Emma had been fretting about it so much. She was trying to find a place to hold it, but to no avail.

"Incorrect," Lewis said.

"Correct," Cleo interrupted. "The marine park overbooked and now we don't have a venue for the dance."

We then started to walk. "Relax," Lewis said. "Someone else will look after it."

"That 'someone else' is us," Emma said meaning Cleo and herself. "I'm the chairperson of the organizing committee."

"Well, I'm working on a scientific way that will make it easier for you guys to be mermaids," Lewis grinned.

I playfully punched Lewis in the arm. "What about me?" I asked.

"Well, of course you too Will," Lewis corrected himself.

Then Emma suggested something about how we could have the dance in the street. That's when she realized what she just said. "I'm losing it, aren't I?" she asked.

Cleo nodded. "How 'bout the cafe?" Lewis suggested.

"Brilliant!" Emma said. "That's way more intamate than a function room!"

"And there's still enough room for dancing!" Cleo added.

"You're a genius Lewis!" Emma said in thanks.

Suddenly, I familiar person caught my eye. "Hey," Cleo got our attention. "There's Miss Chatham."

"Can't we just wave?" Lewis asked with an annoyed expression. The girls paid no attention to him and walked off to meet up with Miss Chatham. Naturally, we followed.

We met up with Miss Chatham by one of the dolphin tanks. A dolphin squeaked when we were nearby. "He sensed you're upset," Miss Chatham said. "I sensed it from him."

"A mind reading dolphin?" Lewis asked in disbelief.

"Oh, a lot of sea creatures are empathetic," Miss Chatham explained. "It's like a kind of magic. I mean not the kind where you make things disappear, they'd need a wand for that," Miss Chatham smirked.

"Fortunately, there's a thing called science to help the magic along," Lewis said proudly.

"Lewis is trying to figure out a scientific way to make it easier for us to be mermaids," Cleo said. She then looked to me. "Sorry, I forgot there's a merman too," she shrugged.

"It won't work," Miss Chatham said quickly.

"Well, it might let them mind meld with the jellyfish, but it _will _give them a chance to live like normal human beings," Lewis explained

"Well, no one could mind meld with the jellyfish," Miss Chatham argued. "They're jellyfish. And the girls and Will are not normal human beings.

"Yes, they _are_," Lewis shot back. "What's happened to them might seem magical, but the cure will be scientifical."

"Can science explain why whales sing?" Miss Chatham asked.

"Yes. Yes it can," Lewis nodded.

"Can it tell you what they're singing about?" Lewis was speechless. Man, Miss C. still has some spark.

"Anyway, we've got a dance to organize," Emma said quickly. We then walked away while Lewis stayed behind to hear one last thing from Miss Chatham. He then came running after us.

* * *

At the JuiceNet, we were convincing Wilfred to let us hold the dance there. Surprisingly, it didn't take long at all. "You have to promise to stick to one rule," Wilfred began. "No early finishing. I don't want people saying I landed some curfew on you."

"We can manage that," Emma smiled.

"Good, then go for it," Wilfred said as he walked away.

"Cool idea having it here," Byron spoke up.

Emma then went into complete neat freak mode. "Yeah, it should make it a lot easier to organize the drinks," Emma said. "And the music," she continued. "And the security, which should free up some time for me to help with the food and the lighting."

"That's a lot of organizing," Byron smirked.

"Yeah, whatever it takes," Emma smiled. "I'm gonna make sure this is the best dance ever. Nothing's gonna get in my way. Everyone who goes is gonna have the best time."

Byron's face fell a little bit. "Cool," he said simply.

I'm pretty sure Emma could feel our stares from the back of her head. "So, are you going," she asked shyly.

"Don't see how I couldn't with all the work you're doing," he smiled. "So I'll see you there," he said as he got up and left.

As we walked into the cafe, Rikki started to scold Emma. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "Why didn't you ask him to the dance?"

"The guy asks the girl, that's how it works," Emma said.

"Welcome to the twenty first century," Rikki said as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time to worry about it anyway," Emma reminded. "This dance is the last time our whole class is gonna be together for the rest of the year."

"Exactly," Cleo agreed. "The main thing is that we organize a great night for everyone."

"Lewis hasn't asked you either has he?" Rikki smirked.

Cleo curled her lip and sighed. I'm guessing that's a no.

* * *

Later that day, we were back on campus. "You have to ask Lewis now," Rikki said. "Do _not_ make the same mistakes certain other people made," she continued while tilting her head towards Emma's direction.

"C'mon Cleo," Lauren urged her. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"As if you'd ever ask a guy!" Cleo shot at Rikki.

"Of course I would!" Rikki shrugged. As it happens, Zane's already asked me so I don't have to." That's when Lewis made his way up the stairs and towards us. "But I would have!" Rikki added.

"Hi guys!" Lewis smiled.

"Cleo's thinking about not going to the dance, she should definitely go, shouldn't she?" Rikki asked.

"We're both worried about getting wet," Emma said.

"A dork always brings a water pistol," Cleo reminded.

"Oh no, Rikki's right! You should definitely go!" Lewis agreed. "Oh, there something I need to ask you," Lewis said as he pointed to Cleo.

"Really?" Cleo asked hopefully. Maybe Lewis was actually gonna ask her to the dance.

"Yes, which I will in a second. Now, do you guys remember my research?" We nodded. "Well, I can now reveal that I am _this _close to a formula that'll make you guys waterproof."

"Really?" Emma asked with a grin. If Lewis could actually make a formula that makes us waterproof, then my life would be so much easier. I could do so many things I wouldn't normally be able to do because I would get wet.

"It looks that way," Lewis reassured. "Which means that you'll certainly be able to go to the dance, _and _anywhere else for that matter.

As Lewis began to walk away, Cleo spoke up. "Wasn't there something else you wanted to ask me?"

Cleo looked back at us with a smile. "Oh, yes!" Lewis remembered. "Umm, Cleo I was wondering... if you would like to... give me _one _more hair sample? I just need to do one more test." Cleo dropped her shoulders. Lewis took his tweezers and plucked a piece of hair from Cleo's head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I needed a follicle," Lewis apologized. "Bye!" he then walked away.

Rikki threw her hands up in the air in disbelief. That's when Nate came up from behind us. "Hey Spunky!" he called to Cleo. "Have you moved houses lately?"

"Umm... no," Cleo shook her head.

"Cool, I know where to pick you up from then," Nate smirked.

"Does this have anything to do with the dance Nate?" Cleo asked with annoyance dripping from her voice.

"Can be if you want it to be," Nate said as he pointed to himself and grinned. "Yeah, I'm in the market for a chickie to take."

"No," Cleo said flatly.

That took a toll on Nate's attitude. "Well, I'll leave you to think it over then," he clicked his tongue. "Catch ya." He then walked away.

"You are so lucky," Rikki said sarcastically as we walked ahead. "Chickie," she added mimicking Nate. We all then chuckled, besides Cleo who had a sour look on her face.

Back at home, I went to check on the twins. They were both awake, so I decided to entertain them. "Hey girls, watch this," I said. I brought in a cup of water and I used my powers to lift two balls water out of the cup. I then moved each one to the two cribs. I concentrated, and then formed a mermaid out of both spheres of water. The girls giggled in delight.

"That's when I heard someone come in. Thankfully, it was Kaylie.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Entertaining the twins," I shrugged.

Kaylie rolled her eyes. "Well, it's time for then to nap now, so quit it," she said.

"Okay, okay, I defended myself as I threw the water mermaids back into the cup with my powers. "Who peed in your cereal bowl this morning?" I asked jokingly.

"No one," she answered. She then left the room. _That was weird,_ I thought. I then made my way to my room. Suddenly, a sharp pain went through my head. I then looked at the mirror and saw my eyes flash yellow for a split second. Uh oh. The curse is coming back. Lewis had to find a cure, and quick.

* * *

The next morning, I met up with the girls on the beach. They were all sitting together. "Hey guys," I said as I sat next to Lauren.

"Hey Will," they said. Emma was currently on the phone.

"Well, the dance is tonight, so I'm gonna need the ice as soon as possible," Emma said. She was probably talking to Wilfred. "Thanks." Emma then looked over to Byron, who probably against his will was showing Miriam his surfboard.

"I can't believe you're letting him get away with this," Rikki said.

"If he wanted to take me to the dance, he would've asked me," Emma replied. "No not you," Emma spoke back into the phone. "Yeah, I'm sure you're too old for me, just the ice will be fine. Thanks," Emma said as she shut her phone. "And anyway, I'm not letting anyone get away with anything. I'm not even sure I wanna go to the dance," Emma admitted.

"Okay, so will it be board games or card games?" Rikki asked.

"You should definitely go," I said to Emma.

"I wanna go," Cleo said. "And if Lewis won't ask me then..." she trailed off.

"Look, I think you should give Lewis one last chance," Emma said.

"'Last' being the operative word Rikki reminded.

Cleo sighed and dialed Lewis's number. "Hey Lewis!" Cleo said happily. "Lewis, is there anything you wanted to ask me? Really?" Cleo asked excitedly. "And what would that be?" Cleo frowned, and then hung up her phone. "He wants a sample of my earwax," Cleo said. The girls and I rolled our eyes. Lewis can be really blind sometimes. "Right," Cleo said as she stood up and made her way over to Nate, who was also on the beach.

"Take no prisoners!" Rikki yelled to Cleo .Their conversation didn't last very long, although I did hear the last thing Nate said to Cleo.

"Wear something short and tight," he said.

Cleo came back over to us. "That was short," Rikki stated.

"And tight," Cleo sighed.

* * *

That night, I was meeting the girls at Cleo's house. We were all supposed to go to the dance together. I knocked on the door and Mr. Sertori answered. "Hello Will!" he smiled. "The girls are in Cleo's room. I nodded in thanks and made my way upstairs. When I entered the room, I heard the girls complaining about what they were wearing.

"We look like dorks," Emma frowned.

The girls waved at me. "So you're definitely coming?" Rikki asked Emma.

"Well, I'm the dance organizer. It's my responsibility," Emma said. Then, we heard a knock on the door and Lewis walked in.

"You're all here!" he exclaimed. "Brilliant!"

"We're all out of navalent Lewis!" Cleo rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't need any more specimens! My research, it's finally complete!" Lewis said proudly. "Cleo," he said.

"We don't need deodorant either Lewis!" Cleo said.

"It's not!" he argued. "I've developed an amino acid Teflon derivative compound that when in contact with skin, resists moisture!" Lewis said as he sprayed Cleo with his waterproof stuff.

"You mean it'll waterproof us?" Emma asked.

"How can you be sure?" Rikki added.

"Well, I'm not," Lewis corrected. "But this spray bottle, it's full of water." He then proceeded to spray water on Cleo's arm.

""Lewis!" Cleo squealed. "I already packed my towel in my bag! You better be ready to catch me when this tail appears!"

Ten seconds went by, and Cleo still had her legs. "Do you see a tail?" Lewis asked with a smirk.

"We don't have to worry about getting wet anymore!" Emma said happily. "That means we can wear what we want to the dance!"

"Yes!" the others squealed in happiness as they went into the bathroom to change. I, on the other hand, had a tux on, so I didn't have to.

"The dance?" Lewis asked himself.

"It's tonight," I reminded him. "Why do you think I wore this tux?" I asked.

Lewis then sat on Cleo's bed, with the waterproof spray in hand. "Why are you giving me that look," he asked.

"I think you know why," I said. "There's a pretty girl in there that obviously wants you to ask her to the dance."

Lewis slowly nodded. After a while, the girls finally came out of the bathroom. "What do you think?" Emma asked.

Both Lewis and my jaws dropped. "Sounds like a compliment to me!" Rikki smiled.

I went up to Lauren as I saw Lewis begin to talk to Cleo. "You look... wow," I managed to say.

"Thank you!" Lauren said as she blushed. "You look great too!"

Rikki then grabbed the spray from Lewis. We all then took turns covering ourselves in it. That's when Mr. Sertori called to Cleo. "Cleo, someone's here for you!"

We all then went down the steps, with Lewis trailing behind. Zane and Nate were waiting with Mr. Sertori. I went up to Zane and gave him a pat on the back. Rikki was right. Zane wasn't all that bad. Once you get passed the spoiled rich kid part. "I thought I said something short and tight," Nate said to Cleo.

"What?!" Mr. Sertori asked with surprise.

"Nothing!" Cleo said quickly. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"Lewis, you're not coming?" Zane asked.

"Umm... I might get there later," Lewis replied.

"Well, you should bring a hose then," Nate said. "Cause it's gonna be hot." He then made a gun with his hand and pointed it at Lewis. Lewis pointed back.

"Bye Lewis," Cleo sighed.

And with that, we were out the door and on the way to the dance.

* * *

**Lewis's POV**

I watched Cleo walk out the door with Nate. I then felt a pang in my chest. "You're letting my daughter go with him?" Mr. Sertori asked.

"Well, it's not really up to me," I replied.

"Of course it is!" Mr. Sertori said. "She only ever talks about you! C'mon Lewis!" Mr. Sertori said as he slapped me in the chest. "You're better than that goose!"

"Really?" I asked surprised. Mr. Sertori nodded. I suddenly got a burst of confidence and went home to change for the dance.

* * *

**Will's POV**

The dance was awesome! I don't know how Emma managed to throw this together. Of course I was dancing with Lauren. She seemed to be having a blast. I looked over to the entrance and saw Lewis walk in dressed to the nines. He looked at Cleo and made his way over to her. Just as he was about to reach her, Nate cut him off and dragged Cleo to the dance floor. "Oh, so close!" I heard Lauren say over the music. She must've seen Lewis too. About midway through the dance, Lauren went over where Rikki was to spray on more of the waterproof stuff.

That's when Carrie came up to me. I had no idea she came to the dance too. "You're free!" she said as she tried to get ahold of me.

"Get off, Carrie," I said flatly as I swatted away her arm.

"C'mon Will!" she said. "How can you pass up a dance with me?"

I started to feel the familiar rise of anger within me. This definitely was not the place to go all crazy and whatnot. I looked over to Lauren and Rikki and saw that Miriam and her friends were spraying the waterproof stuff all over them. They probably were teasing the girls. That's when I noticed Miriam couldn't spray anymore. It was empty. I ran over to Miriam, completely forgetting about Carrie.

"How 'bout you get lost, Miriam," I said.

"Wow," she smirked. "Are you here to save the damsels in distress?" she asked as her and her friends walked away.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girls. "You two sure are red."

"So are you," Rikki said in surprise. I then looked all around me and spotted both Emma and Cleo. They were both red too. Was this like a side effect from the spray or something?

The next thing I knew, Cleo grabbed all of us including Lewis, and dragged us towards the cooler room. "This isn't sunburn Lewis!" she said as she pointed to her face. "What have you done to us?" We then went into the cooler room.

Lewis inspected all of our faces. "Well, it could be from the formula," he guessed. "Of course it's from the formula!" Rikki said angrily. "What do we do about it?"

"Well, it's probably just a minor allergic reaction!" Lewis reassured. "I'll need to do some more tests."

"More earwax?" Cleo guessed.

"Ideally," Lewis answered as he scrunched up his face.

"And how is that going to help us now?" Rikki asked.

"You ruined our night Lewis! Look at us!" Cleo scolded.

"I say we run for it," Emma decided. We all nodded, and then made our way out of the cafe with our faces down.

"You can barely notice it!" Lewis yelled from behind us. We paid no attention to him, then dove into the water and sped towards the moon pool. When we surfaced at the moon pool, we realized our skin was back to normal.

"Obviously, the formula only reacts with our human skin," Emma said. "Now that we're mermaids, it doesn't affect us."

_Do they have to keep forgetting?_ I thought to myself.

"And that helps us how?" Rikki asked.

"Just as Byron was about to make a move," Emma sighed.

"Really?" Cleo asked. "That's fantastic!"

"Yeah, and then I turned into a tomato pizza and ran out on him," Emma reminded.

"At least your guys showing an interest," Cleo said as she drifted off for a bit.

"Oh no," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked worriedly.

I lifted my tail up. It was plastered with black. Some parts were blue and some parts were black. Sort of like I tie dye type thing.

"The curse is coming back," Cleo gasped.

"Great," I said. "Just another thing I need to worry about. We can worry about this later. Let's dry off and see if our skin is back to normal. I hoisted myself onto the sand and steam dried myself. I then steam dried the rest of the girls, besides Rikki of course.

Cleo looked at her skin. "Nearly back to normal," she said in relief. "It just looks like we used too much flusher."

"They'll be packing up the dance by now," Emma sighed.

"Guys?" we heard Lewis call. "Guys, are you there?" He then saw how the redness in our skin was almost gone. "Ah, so it's just about worn off then?"

"Just in time to help stack the chairs Lewis!" Cleo said.

"I'm sorry!" Lewis apologized. "I had no idea something like this was gonna happen! I was just trying to help. And I still want too!"

"Do we get choice of color this time?" Rikki asked.

Lewis sighed. "Em, you might wanna know that Byron's still at the dance. He's waiting to see whether you come back or not."

"Not anymore he won't," Emma replied. "He'll be walking Miriam home. If he asked her to go to the dance, he'd feel responsible for her."

"But he didn't ask her," Lewis corrected. "She asked him. "Tiffany told me between handstands!" he added. With that, Emma dove into the water and sped off.

"So I guess Miriam was able to get her claws onto Zane?" Rikki asked.

"No way!" Lewis replied. "Last I saw, she was stuck dancing with Nate and his mates!"

"Really?" Rikki asked.

"Yes," Lewis confirmed. "Zane asked them to keep her away from him. He was-" Lewis was cut off by Rikki splashing in the water. I saw a smile creep onto his face. I then saw him glance towards Cleo.

"That's our cue to leave," I whispered over to Lauren. We both dove into the water and sped off. We swam to Lewis's fishing spot. Once we dried off, Lauren and I sat on the sand. "I bet you Lewis is kissing Cleo right now," I smirked.

"You think so?" Lauren asked hopefully.

"Lauren, they're in a secluded area by themselves and they both like each other. If Lewis doesn't make a move now, I might actually punch him in the face."

Lauren giggled. "I guess you're right," she said. "But what about your tail?" she asked.

"Don't worry about right now," I said as I gently grabbed her hand. "Now's not the time."

"Okay," she gave in. She then pulled out a necklace from behind her. At the end of it, was a giant shark's tooth. "For you," she said as she handed it to me.

"What's it for?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to return the favor," she said. "I found it on the ocean floor when I was swimming earlier. I knew you loved sharks, so I made a necklace out of the tooth."

"Thanks," I said as I gave Lauren a kiss. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled. I then leant in, and started to kiss Lauren. I have no idea how long this was, but one thought was running through my mind.

_God, I love this girl._

* * *

Now this is where the real fun begins because in the next chapter, guess who's coming back? The next chapter should be up on Monday or Tuesday. Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	39. The Doc is Back

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter came a little late, but it's better than nothing! Please review! Enjoy! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

School was on the brink of ending. I was hyped to say the least. And you won't believe this, but Lewis and Cleo are finally going out! When we all found out, you could say that we went crazy with excitement. All of us wanted them to get together for who knows how long. I was with Lauren at my house. We both were just relaxing up in my room. Cleo and Lewis were obviously with one another because they're stuck together like glue now.

"School's almost over," I said excitedly. "Can you believe it?"

"We can finally catch a break!" Lauren smiled. Suddenly, Lauren's phone went off. "It's Cleo she said. She flipped open her phone. "Hey Cleo," she said. "Yeah, okay we'll be over soon. Bye." Lauren then shut her phone.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Cleo said to meet her at Emma's house," Lauren said. "She says it's urgent."

"Then let's go," I said. We then made our way to Emma's house. Once we knocked on the door, Mrs. Gilbert answered.

"Are you two looking for the girls?" she asked with a smile. We nodded. "They're right upstairs," she said as she motioned for us to come in. We both made our way upstairs and walked into Emma's room. Cleo was pacing back and forth and Rikki and Emma had worried looks on their faces.

"She's back!" Cleo said quickly.

Lauren and I exchanged confused glances. "Who's back?" Lauren asked.

"Doctor Denman!" Cleo clarified.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I said angrily. "This is just great! What's she doing back here anyway?"

"We don't know," Emma said. "But Lewis is going to talk to her and see what he can find out."

Cleo's phone buzzed. "It's Lewis," she said. "He wants us to meet him at the cafe."

We all nodded then went to the cafe. Lewis was sitting at the usual booth. He motioned for us to sit with him. "So, what have you found out?" Rikki asked as we sat down.

"It sounds like a standard environmental survey," Lewis said.

"And if it isn't?" Cleo asked.

"She has no reason to lie," Lewis said. "And I've seen her charts and it looks like basic statistics. You guys are safe, I'm sure."

"As sure as you were when she almost stole our DNA, or surer than that?" Cleo asked.

"What Cleo's trying to say, is that it's not exactly a warm, fuzzy feeling having a marine biologist poking around Mako Island," Rikki clarified.

Suddenly, Zane showed up out of nowhere. "What's this about Mako Island?" he asked.

"Umm... nothing," Lewis shrugged.

"I heard you talking about Mako Island," Zane said. "Something about a marine biologist?"

"Yeah," Rikki said. "There's just some hotshot marine biologist poking around Mako Island. Nothing special. Hey that shirt's nice! Is it new? It suits you!" Rikki said quickly to get off the subject. "Anyone want a drink?" she asked as she got up. Suddenly, my head started to spin. The pain was starting to get unbearable. This probably was because of that stupid curse.

"Are you okay Will?" Zane asked with an actual look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine," I managed to choke out. I felt my hands start to heat up. I had to get out of there. "I think I'm gonna go. I'll catch you guys later," I said quickly as I bolted out of the cafe.

I heard Lauren run after me, but I didn't stop. Before I had a chance to dive off the dock, I collapsed. I had to control this somehow. I can't keep having freak outs in public. That would arouse too much suspicion. Lauren slowly approached me. That's when the pain in my head stopped. She knelt beside me. "Will," she whispered. "Everything will be okay."

"I don't know," I said flatly. "If Lewis doesn't come up with a cure soon, I might not be able to return back to normal."

"He will," Lauren reassured.

"I hope so," I sighed. "I think I'm gonna go back to my house and chill for a while."

"Do you want me to swim with you?"

"That'd be great, thanks," I smiled. We both them dove into the water and started to swim towards my house. My tail was now almost all black again. It sucks; because I don't know when I'm gonna go all funny in the head again. Lauren extended her hand, motioning for me to take it. I smiled and took her hand. After a while, we finally reached my house. "Go check on the guys back at the cafe," I said. "I'll be fine."

Lauren nodded and gave me a quick kiss. She then swam away. I hoisted myself onto the dock and steam dried. When I walked into my house, I wasted no time in getting to my room. I closed the door and flew onto my bed. I was beat. I guess that little episode I had took a lot out of me. Heck, it was still light out. Slowly, I felt my eyes shut as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

_I was at the airport, along with Alex, Hunter, and Allie. We went with Bella to say goodbye. Her flight was today. It was the flight that would separate our perfect circle of friends. Every one of us took turns saying our final goodbyes to Bella. I went last._

_"So, this is it?" I asked as I walked up to Bella._

_"I guess it is," Bella said as her eyes began to well up._

_"Don't forget me, you hear?" I said. I could feel the tears coming on._

_"It's impossible to forget you, Jay," Bella smiled. "And besides, I have this to keep in memory of you," Bella said as she felt for her seashell necklace I gave her. She then ran into my arms. We embraced each other tightly. I began to feel her tears on my shoulder. After what seemed like forever, we finally let go of each other. Bella smiled at me and began to turn around, meaning she had to go. Her parents were already calling for her. I turned around too, wiping the left over tears from my face. My best friend had just left my life._

_That's when I heard her call to me. "Jay!" she said as she ran over to me._

_"What?" I asked in surprise._

_"If this really is the last time I'm going to see you," she began. "Then I'll never need to live this down."_

_Before I could ask what, Bella pulled me into her and kissed me. Not on the cheek, the lips. We held it for a long while, and then we finally broke apart. Before I could say anything, Bella gave me a small smile and ran up to her parents._

* * *

I woke up with a start. It was true that Bella kissed me at the airport, although, like I said before, we never were a couple. I was really starting to wonder why I was having all these dreams about Bella. It's like they were trying to tell me something, I just didn't know what. I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes and bacon filled my nostrils. My mom was cooking what I assumed was breakfast.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"For a long time," my mom answered. "You slept through the rest of yesterday."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. You must've been real tired yesterday," my mom said. "Want some breakfast?"

"Is that even a question?" I smirked. My mom laughed and handed me a plate. After eating it all, I decided to go to the JuiceNet. While walking there, Alex met up with me.

"Hey man," he said with a smile.

"Hey," I replied. "I'm going to the JuiceNet, you wanna come?"

"Sure," he replied. "I got nothing to do anyway." As we were walking, Alex spoke up. "I'm going back to the states soon," he said.

"Already?" I asked in disbelief. "It feels like you just got here."

"I'm leaving at the beginning of next week," he revealed.

"Well, the others probably miss you," I said. "Especially Allie," I smirked.

"Shut up," he said as he punched me in the arm. We finally arrived at the JuiceNet.

"Hey Wilfred!" I said to him with a smile.

"Hey Will! The usual?" he asked.

"Of course," I nodded.

"I'll have what he's having," Alex said motioning over to me. Wilfred nodded and prepared our drinks. Alex and I made our way over to a table in the middle of the cafe. That's when I heard people come in.

"Well, hello there stranger!" I heard a familiar voice call to me. I turned around to see that it was Rikki, along with the rest of the gang. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Likewise," I smiled as the gang pulled up chairs and sat at the table.

"Is everything okay Will?" Emma asked. She probably was talking about yesterday.

"For now," I sighed. "You got a cure yet Lewis?" I asked.

"Still working on it," he frowned. I nodded. This curse was getting harder and harder to control.

"What's wrong with Will?" Alex asked curiously. I proceeded to explain to him the curse on me. About how it triggers aggression more easily. "Man," Alex breathed after hearing the story. "Sounds like a crazy thing you got going on there Will."

"Tell me about it," I said.

Alex checked his watch. "Well, I gotta skedaddle," he said as he stood up. "I'll catch you guys later." We waved as he left the cafe.

As Wilfred gave us our drinks, Emma started to explain how the secret was ruining her family. She couldn't go on the vacation they wanted to go on because it involved water, and lots of it. Throughput all of this, Lewis took the salt shaker, unscrewed the top and dumped the salt on the table. He then proceeded to trace a heart in it, which kind of became his and Cleo's trademark thing since getting together.

"My whole family hates me, and there's nothing I can do about it," Emma sighed.

"I'm sure that's not true," Cleo said distractedly, still focusing on Lewis.

"They do," Emma clarified. "Especially Elliot. I mean, he's just a little kid," Emma explained. "He doesn't deserve to go without his holidays." Emma then noticed that Lewis was paying no attention to her. "Lewis? Are you listening to me Lewis?" she asked.

"Wha..." Lewis said like his fantasy just got interrupted.

"This is important!" Emma exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm listening!" he reassured.

"You know," Emma began. "I'm really starting to hate this whole mer-" Emma was cut off by none other than Denman.

"Lewis," she said. We all looked at her. "Sorry to interrupt. Can I have a word?"

Lewis nodded. "Yeah, sure,"

"You're right," Rikki said to Cleo. "Her eyes are too close together."

As Lewis was talking with Denman, we all looked at them with worried glances. After a while, Lewis came back and sat down.

Denman made her way over to us. "Sorry for the interruption," she said. She then glanced at the heart that Lewis made on the table. She had a look of surprise on her face, like she had seen it somewhere before. She then walked away. As soon as she was out of earshot, the questions began.

"What was that about?" Rikki asked.

"What did she say?" Emma and Lauren said at the same time.

"Do you think she's pretty?" she added. We all gave her a look. "Sorry," she whispered.

"There's," Lewis began. "There's a possibility that she may have... umm."

"Spit it out, Lewis," Rikki said flatly.

"She's found some evidence," Lewis finally said.

"You said she didn't have anything!" Emma said quickly.

"She hasn't got anything! She- ahh she found a cell sample from one of your tails!"

What?" Rikki, Emma, and I asked at the same time.

"From Mako Island. From the moon pool," Lewis said specifically.

"This is really bad," Cleo said.

"Look, I know it looks that way, I do," Lewis said. "Okay, but let's just think about it. Alright, well just think about it."

"That almost never helps, Lewis!" Rikki said.

"She has an unusual cell sample, she cannot link that to you," Lewis reassured. "Let's just make sure if stays that way."

"Hope so Lewis," Cleo sighed. Rikki then got up and left the cafe.

* * *

**Rikki's POV**

As I walked out of the cafe, I saw Zane talking to Denman. Probably trying to find out more about the 'mermaid' no doubt. Once Zane left, I decided that I would go visit him at his house later and maybe see if I can find out what Denman told him. When I got to his house, I noticed that he had just gotten out of his pool. I made a mental note reminding me not to touch him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied.

"I saw you talking to that marine biologist today," I said.

"Jealous?" he smirked.

"No, just curious," I smiled.

"She's conducting research. Counting fish, that sort of thing. Nothing interesting."

I thought Zane was keeping something from me so I continued. "Really? I heard she was onto something big."

Zane turned his head. "What?" he asked. "She told me she didn't find anything. She told me she was just counting boring fish. What have you heard?"

"Ahh, I could be wrong," I said. "In fact, I probably am. Just forget about it."

"I knew it," Zane whispered. "She's trying to rip me off. She knows something about the mermaid."

"Oh, Zane why can't you just let that go?" I asked. Zane was really keen on finding his mermaid.

"Because it's real Rikki, that's why," he shot at me.

"Well, it's getting old and I'm sick of hearing about it," I said. "Why can't you find something more useful to do with your time?"

"You know, you are exactly like my father!" Zane said angrily. "Nobody ever believes me."

"Maybe there's a reason for that," I snapped at him.

"I think you should go," Zane said flatly.

"Zane!" I argued.

"Just leave!" he said. "I don't wanna see you right now." He then turned around and began to walk away. I turned around and left. I then headed for Emma's. We were all gonna meet there.

* * *

**Will's POV**

"Doctor Denman is definitely up to something," Emma said. "She told two different things to Lewis and Zane! She's obviously lying to one of them!"

"I knew she was trouble!" Cleo announced. "She's gonna catch us and study us like freaks!"

Cleo!" Lauren said.

"Put us in a tank and see if we could talk to fish!" Cleo continued. "Probably squid. I hate squid!"

"Cleo!" Emma said.

"Cut us up into tiny bits and pieces and put us in a glass jar!"

"Cleo!" both Lauren and Emma said at the same time.

"Zip it," Emma said.

"Sorry," Cleo whispered.

"You okay Rikki?" Emma asked noticing that Rikki had been silent for Cleo's whole rant.

"'Me?" Rikki asked. "Yeah," she nodded.

"I know," Cleo said. "It's really upsetting."

"Look, we need to find out exactly what Doctor Denman knows," Emma decided. "And I think I know where to start. Mako Island. Let's go."

The girls nodded. "Sorry, but I gotta be back at home," I said with a frown. "Can you guys do this on your own?"

"Yeah, it's no problem," Emma shrugged. We all then dispersed. The girls going to Mako, me going home, and Lewis going to do whatever a Lewis does.

* * *

**Cleo's POV**

When the girls and I surfaced at the moon pool, I immediately knew something was off. There were footprints in the sand. "She's been here," I announced. "That woman has been here."

"This is dangerous," Rikki said. "She's too close. We can't come here anymore. Not now."

"But this is our place," I argued. "Our special place."

"Not anymore," Rikki said bluntly.

"Rikki's right," Emma agreed. "We have to keep a low profile. That means total lockdown."

"So no more coming here?" I asked in disbelief. "No more swimming with the dolphins? No more midnight swims?"

"Nothing," Emma shook her head. "No mermaids."

"For how long?"

"As long as we have to, okay?"

"Okay," Rikki nodded.

"Okay," I said reluctantly.

"Okay," Lauren said.

We then went back under the water and swam back to the mainland.

* * *

**Will's POV**

While the girls were at Mako, I couldn't help but get this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like something was gonna go wrong. I don't know what made me feel like this, I just knew that something didn't feel right.

Hopefully the girls find out what Denman's up to before she finds out about us, because if she did, all hell would break loose.

* * *

And there you have it! You know what comes next? The big finale! The final chapter! I hope you're ready, because it's gonna be a little different! The final chapter should be up by Friday or Saturday! Thanks for reading!

MysticalMerman


	40. A Twist in the Tail

Hey guys! Sorry the chapter is late! Well, here it is. The final chapter of H2O: Just Add A Merman! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me this long! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.

* * *

The gang and I were at the marine park. We were talking with Miss C. She was going on about the history of Mako Island. "Mako Island was here long before all of us," she said. "And it'll be here long after we've all gone, and long after this full moon."

That's when it hit me. There was another full moon tonight. How could we have forgotten about that? "Oh yeah," Cleo realized. "Full moon time again. Tonight. Is it gonna be as bad as it was last time?" Cleo asked worriedly.

"The full moon is a powerful force," Miss C. began. "But this time however, it's even more so."

"Really?" Emma asked. "How do you know?"

"I know," Miss C. clarified.

"Not everything can be explained," Lewis spoke up. "Some things need to be taken on faith, right Miss C.?"

"Right Lewis!" Miss C. smiled. I guess Lewis had spoken to Miss C. earlier, because now, he doesn't really argue with magic. Unbeknownst to me and the others, someone was taking pictures of us from the far side of the marine park.

* * *

Later, Rikki told us to meet at the cafe because she had something urgent to talk about. "Okay, listen," she said as we sat down at our usual booth. "Zane told me he saw a picture of mermaids," she said bluntly.

"Okay, like a picture of them from like a kid's story book?" I asked hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"No, by mermaids, he meant us!" Rikki clarified.

"How did he get the photo?" Lauren asked.

"From Doctor Denman," Rikki spat. "He said she had underwater cameras for counting fish. She must've set them up by the moon pool entrance."

"There was a camera?" Lewis asked incredulously.

"We didn't see it when we were swimming in!" Rikki defended.

"It mustn't have been a very good photo, otherwise they would've recognized it was us," Cleo said.

"Are you complaining about it?" Rikki asked. "Do you want to write a letter to the manufacturer and get Denman's money back?"

Cleo lowered her head. "Look, Emma said. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private." Suddenly, Lewis's phone rang.

"Lewis McCartney," he said as he answered re phone. "Oh it's you," he spat as he looked at us. "Why would- can I call you back? Yeah, okay." He then hung up the phone. "That was Doctor Denman," Lewis said. "She wants to meet up with me and Will."

"You're not gonna go, are you?" Cleo asked.

"Cleo, I don't see why not," he said. "I mean what have we got to lose?"

"You don't have a lot to lose, we have plenty," Rikki reminded.

"Maybe if we talked to her, we can find out what she does know, and what she doesn't know."

"And maybe she'll play you like a cello," Rikki added.

"Well Rikki," I began. "I wasn't there with you when you went to the moon pool, so they don't know about me," I said. "Lewis is right, and besides, if anything goes sour, we'll high tail it out of there."

"I don't like the sound of this," Lauren said.

"It's the best thing we can do," I said. "We need to make sure she doesn't know it was you guys."

"Right," Lewis said as he flipped open his phone and called Denman. "Doctor Denman, we're on our way," he said with a nod, and then hung up the phone. "Let's go," he said as he looked at me. I nodded, and we began to go to Denman's boat.

Once we got close to her boat, two of Denman's goons escorted us the rest of the way. It appeared like she was talking on the phone with someone. When we came near, she hung up. "Come on in," Denman said as she motioned for us to go onto the boat.

Once on it, Lewis spoke up. "Well, you certainly know all the tourist spots," he said.

"I like it here," she said simply. "No one for miles." One of her goons came up and gave her a glass of water. "Thanks Greg," she said. "So Lewis, you don't have that little cell sample anymore?" she asked curiously. "The one that mutates on contact with water?"

"No, actually I lost it," he said as convincingly as he could.

"Really?" Denman asked. "You wouldn't be holding out on me, would you Lewis?"

"Of course not."

"You know, sometimes I think you actually know a little more than you're letting on. Like your friends for example. Emma, Cleo, Lauren, and Rikki."

"What about them?" Lewis asked casually.

"They're interesting girls."

"Yeah, well you could say they're good company," Lewis smiled.

"Not what I meant," Denman said as she handed a folder to Lewis.

When he opened it, inside was a picture of the girls in mermaid form On the inside, I was freaking out, but on the outside, I was keeping my cool. "What this?" Lewis asked. "Oh, it's a fake!"

"That was obviously photo shopped," I added.

"It's nothing personal," Denman said. "This is business and those girls could be worth a fortune."

Lewis glanced at the photo one more time, and then shut the folder. "Well, you know, it's been very nice chatting to you, but we should be getting home." Lewis and I stood up and were about to leave, but then Greg held out his arm, stopping us in our tracks. Two other goons walked out as well.

You know, I could've easily blown these guys away with my powers, but I think that will defeat the point of all the secrecy, so I was going to try and get out the old fashioned way. I glanced at Lewis, my eyes telling him what I was about to do. He looked like he was deciding against it. I pushed out my chair and barreled passed Greg. Just as I was about to run off the boat, a goon grabbed me and held me back.

"Let me go!" I said trying to fight my way free.

"We could've done this the easy way," she began. "I guess we'll have to do it the hard way then." Suddenly, she stuck a syringe into the side of my neck. At first, I didn't feel anything, but then I started to feel dizzy, and before I knew it, I was out cold on the ground.

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

"And Lewis could be really gullible sometimes," Cleo explained.

"Lewis will be fine Cleo," Emma reassured. To be honest, I was afraid for Will too. I didn't want anything to happen to him. Cleo's phone buzzed.

"Lewis just texted me," Cleo said. We all gathered around her bed. "He wants us meet at Mako Island urgently."

"What's he doing there?" Rikki asked.

"Will and him are in trouble," Emma said. "I knew it!" We all then ran out of Cleo's house, dove into the water, and sped off to Mako. When we arrived at the moon pool, Lewis was nowhere in sight.

"Lewis!" Cleo called. "You here?"

"Glad you could come girls," a new, but familiar voice said from the back of the cave. The figure moved out of the shadows. It was Denman. We wasted no time submerging under the water and swimming to the exit, but it was blocked by a large steel gate. It wouldn't budge. We resurfaced at the moon pool. "I think it's time we talked," Denman said. "Don't you?"

Cleo suddenly used her powers to create a ball of water. Emma followed and froze it. Cleo then threw it at Denman's henchman. "Before you do something you'll regret, you should see this," Denman said as she showed us a video of Will and Lewis locked in a room. Will wouldn't move. He was out cold. "Needless to say, if anything was to happen to me-"

"What do you want from us?" Emma cut her off.

"Doctor Denman! Doctor Denman!" we heard a voice call from the land entrance.

"Over here!" she said. "You're just in time. And do are you girls. You can meet the man who's been finding this." It was Harrison, Zane's dad.

"Extraordinary," he said as Zane walked in. His grin faded away as he saw us, mostly Rikki.

"What is this?" Zane asked incredulously. "Rikki?"

* * *

**Will's POV**

Ow, my head. My vision was blurry, but it was slowly coming back to me. I saw Lewis trying to find a way out of... wherever we were. Maybe we were still on Denman's boat. "Lewis," I said. "What's going on?"

"Denman is at the moon pool!" he said quickly. "She's trapped the girls there!"

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"We gotta find a way out of here! We need to get to them!"

Suddenly, the door opened. Zane was behind it. "Why doesn't this surprise me?" I spat.

"I should've known you'd be involved," Lewis flatly.

"Give us a minute," Zane said to the guard as he shut the door.

"Guys, you have absolutely no reason in the world to trust me right now, but-"

"If there was a stating the obvious Olympics Zane, you'd win a gold metal. You're a dirt bag and you always were."

"Look, I've done a really _really _dumb thing okay, but the girls are in a lot of danger right now and I need your help."

"Then let's hop to it," I said as I stood up. Zane grabbed some nearby rope and duct tape and explained the plan to us. He went into the next room and pretended to be tied up. Lewis and I hid behind the door. Zane started making noise, which attracted the goon's attention. He peeked into our room, but didn't see us. When he looked at Zane, Lewis and I thrust the door against his head, which knocked him right out.

Zane undid the rope and ripped the tape from his mouth and we went up to the deck of the boat. Once off the boat, Zane spoke. "Okay, I'll drive you guys there in my zodiac," he said.

"You guys go ahead," I said. "I'll meet up with you."

"How are you gonna get there?" Zane asked.

I sighed. He already knew about the girls, and they were in trouble, so I didn't care anymore. "Zane, I'm the merman you saw," I admitted.

"You're joking right?" he asked in disbelief.

"Nope," I said simply as I dove into the water. I sped off towards Mako. While swimming there, I thought about what Denman could be doing to the girls, especially Lauren. Thinking about that triggered my anger, and more importantly, the curse. I felt my eyes go yellow. _She's gonna get what's coming to her,_ I thought angrily. I stopped at the entrance to the moon pool, which was sealed off by a steel gate. I rose above the water and saw that Lewis was sitting in the zodiac.

"Where's Zane?" I asked.

"He's letting the girls know what's about to go down," Lewis said. "You have to attach this hook to the gate, and I will yank it off with the zodiac. I nodded, and then grabbed the hook from Lewis. Before I dove back under, Lewis spoke up. "Will, your eyes! They're..."

"Yellow," I finished for him. "There's no time to worry about it now. We gotta stop Denman," Lewis nodded and I dove under the water and swam up to the gate. I placed the hook on one of the barbs on the gate. I swam to the surface and gave Lewis a thumbs up. He checked his watch and revved up the zodiac. I went back under and saw the gate budge, but not enough for it to break off. Lewis then increased the power which eventually, made the break off of the entrance.

Not long after, the girls swam out. They saw me and smiled in relief and thanks. They then noticed my eyes. I waved them off and motioned for them to leave. They got the message and sped off. _Time to fry the doc; _I smirked to myself as I swam into the moon pool. Zane saw me, and a confused look surfaced on his face. "Denman," I said flatly.

"So, you're the merman," she guessed.

"That's right," I nodded. "And you know, I'm pretty upset that you tried to experiment on my friends. I think I just might have to beat everyone in this room, except Zane." Zane grinned.

"Oh, you and what army?" Denman laughed.

"Wrong move," I smirked. I then leaped out of the moon pool and steam dried in midair, then landed on my feet. "I don't think you'll like me when I'm angry," I said as I stared directly into Denman's eyes.

"Get him," Denman ordered Greg and Harrison. I then made lightning form around my hands.

"I don't think you want to do that," I said as I held my hands out to them. They both immediately backed away. I stuck my hand in the air. My trident formed in my hand, with lightning circulating around it. "You see, there's a couple ways this can go down," I said as I admired my trident. "I can either freeze you all like a popsicle, I can fry your brains out, or I can just pierce you with this," I said motioning to the trident. "Which will it be?"

"Wait!" Denman pleaded. "We can work this out!"

"You see, I just don't think we can. You locked my friends in here like they were animals and tried to experiment on them. Plus, you stuck a syringe in my neck. You put yourself in a very bad position," I said as I placed the tips of the trident mere inches away from Denman's neck.

"Please! Don't!" she screamed.

"Then leave my friends alone," I said. "Or I'll be very _very _angry. Understand?" I asked. She nodded frantically. Suddenly, I felt my eyes turn back to their normal color. I made my trident disappear. "Good," I said as I walked to the edge of the moon pool. I took one last glance at Denman, then dove into the water and sped off. As I was swimming, I thought to myself. What had just happened wasn't me at all. It was the curse. I thought I actually would've killed Denman, but I didn't. Did this mean I could control the curse?

* * *

I met up with the girls back at Emma's house. We were in her room along with Miss C. "Those people are never going to let you alone, even after what Will did," she said. When I first got there, I told the girls and Lewis what had happened. They were surprised to say the least.

"So it's hopeless," Emma said.

"I don't believe that," Rikki said. "If we can fight, we should fight."

"Or, maybe you should just give up," Miss C. said. "Your powers that is, and being mermaids."

"They can do that?" Lewis asked in disbelief.

"Only at special times, very special moments like tonight. As I said, it's not just any full moon."

"Tonight's a lunar eclipse," Lewis realized.

"Exactly. The full moon is one thing, but the lunar eclipse makes it very special," Miss C. explained. "If you were in the moon pool during the eclipse it would draw away your powers."

"No way," Rikki said. "That's not an option. We haven't gone through everything we have just to throw it all away."

"I understand," Miss C. said. "But without your powers, you're of no use to those people are you?"

"She's right," Lewis agreed. "You don't have a choice."

"Being a merman is pretty much my life now," I said. "I can't do it."

"Will, if your powers are gone, so is the curse," Miss C. said. "And I know you don't want it." I slowly nodded.

"Then let's get it over with," I said.

* * *

We walked in through the land entrance, which was a first for me. "I'd much prefer swimming in," Cleo frowned.

"And if Denman had set more traps underwater?" Rikki asked.

"Looks like she's given up," Cleo said hopefully.

"She's not the type," Emma said. "C'mon." We all stood at the edge of the moon pool. "The moon is spilling overhead," Emma said as she looked up to the sky. "Funny, I thought this would last forever."

"What'll you miss most?" Rikki asked.

"I'll miss surfing without a board," Emma said.

"I'll miss how I could make water do anything I wanted," Cleo said. "That was great."

"I'll miss being able to hold my breath for a long time," I decided.

"I'll miss swimming with the dolphins," Lauren added.

"I'll miss how cool it all was," Rikki finished.

Suddenly, bubbles appear at the entrance of the moon pool. "Is that supposed to happen?" Cleo asked with surprise. Denman appeared with her goons.

"Stay right where you are," she said as she got out of the water. "We don't want to have to hurt you."

"I wish we could say the same," Rikki said flatly.

Cleo then made a tentacle of water rise out of the moon pool. She then thrust it towards one of the goons, which knocked him over with ease. Greg then got out of the water. Emma and Lauren held up their hands and froze his wetsuit. All five of us then turned to Denman and held up our hands.

"Enough!" she said as she put her hands up. "Okay?" she whispered. "I want you girls to consider an offer."

"It's too late," Emma said. We then turned and saw that the moon was directly overhead. The moon pool started to bubble. "It's time. We're giving our powers up," Emma said glaring at Denman.

"When we get into the water, we're giving up everything," Rikki added.

"But why would you give up being mermaids?" Denman asked.

"Because of people like you!" Cleo said.

"There will always be people like you trying to exploit us," Emma continued. "The only thing left to do is to give this all up."

No, you can't!" Denman argued.

"Yes we can!" Cleo said as we inched closer to the moon pool.

"Please, if we work together-"

"Not interested," Rikki said quickly. We all gave one look at each other, and then all fell into the moon pool at the same time. We surfaced and looked to the sky. The eclipse was happening. As soon as the moon reappeared, I could feel my tail disappearing. I looked down and saw my legs. It felt really weird. I almost forgot how to swim with my own two legs. We all climbed out of the moon pool.

Emma went up to Denman. "It's over. Why don't you just go home?" We then left the moon cave, leaving Denman awestruck. Back on the beach Lewis was waiting for us. We said nothing and he understood. We climbed into his boat and he drove us home.

When I was back in my own house, I said nothing. I was too devastated. My parents gave me a weird look, but I just went straight to my room. I fell onto my bed. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that wouldn't be possible anymore. No tail, no powers, no adventure. I sighed and decided to face the fact that I was normal again, and now I always will be.

* * *

The next morning, I was out sitting on the dock, with my legs dangling over the water. I was talking with Kyle and Kaylie. I told them what happened. "So no more being a fish huh?" Kyle asked.

"Looks like it," I said sadly. "I'm gonna head inside." As I got up, I lost my footing and fell straight into the water. I stuck my head up and spit the water out of my mouth. Suddenly, I felt a sensation that I have grown accustomed to for the last six years. I looked down and saw something that I thought I would never see again. My tail. "It's back!" I screamed in happiness. "My tail's back!" I smiled up at my siblings and lifted myself onto the dock. I steam dried myself. It looks like my powers are back too. Maybe the girls' tails and powers are back as well. Before Kyle or Kaylie could say anything, I raced to Emma's house.

When I got there, the other girls were already there. Emma was swimming in her pool, tail and all. "I guess we all got our powers back," I smiled.

"But Miss Chatham was really clear!" Emma argued. "We gave away our powers."

"Only for twelve hours," I heard a voice say from behind us. It was Lewis.

"What do you mean?" Rikki asked.

"Ah, it's temporary. During a lunar eclipse, the moon pool draws away your powers for twelve hours!"

"She didn't say that," Emma said.

"She did to me," Lewis revealed. "She said that if you guys believed that your powers were gone forever, so too would Doctor Denman." Lewis chuckled a bit. "It's funny, cause she told me not to tell you." We all glared at Lewis. "What's up?" he asked with a nervous smile. Needless to say, that within seconds, Lewis was in the pool being held up by a fountain of water that Cleo created.

"C'mon, you can't do this!" he yelled. "Where's your sense of humor? Whoa!"

"Next time, he better remember who his friends are," Emma smirked.

"Leave him up there for a couple of hours," Rikki said.

"I agree," Lauren smiled.

"No, no, no! Don't you listen to them Cleo!" Lewis pleaded.

"Yeah," Cleo said. "No one messes with mermaids." She looked at me. "And mermen," she added with a smile. That's when I realized that the girls and I are definitely far from ordinary.

* * *

Later that day, I was walking on the beach just enjoying the scenery. Plus, I was still thrilled by the fact that I was still a merman. I saw a person flying his kite. I was distracted by it, so I didn't watch where I was going. Before I knew it, I toppled to the ground along with another person. I got up and shook the sand off of my face. The person I knocked down was a girl. I grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Thanks," she said. Wait a minute; I recognize that voice, the honey blonde hair, and the seashell necklace that dangled from the girl's neck. That's when she looked at me. She recoiled in surprise. "Jay?" she asked.

"Bella?" I replied.

* * *

There you go! This story is finished! I hope you enjoyed it! And now Bella finally came! I'm so excited for the next story, which should be up by Thursday at the latest! Thanks for reading! Remember to review! And remember to be on the lookout for the second story, H2O: Just Add A New Tail!

MysticalMerman


End file.
